Life Unexpected
by Sweet Sundays
Summary: Grace finds out her long lost father is actually the head coach for the Pittsburgh Penguins. When she travels to Pittsburgh to meet while in the midst of HBO filming 24/7. She went expecting to get to know her father, not meet the man of her dreams.
1. Prologue

_Story is intended purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own anything. Please review! _

Prologue:

The bitter air was like pins and needles on Grace's face as the early winter air was turning her cheeks a bright red color, and the numbing sensation from the cold was starting to make its presence known. She always loved Christmas and the holiday season in Washington but didn't have much to celebrate with her mother passing away this year.

She looked down at the tombstone, the only family she had left now laid to rest. Grace had no other family; her father had died before she was born. Grace was all that was left.

The adjustment of her mother's absence was slowly coming and Grace found it easier to move on day after day coming to the realization that her mother no longer was in pain and suffering. Cancer was a terrible disease, she tried her hardest to not think about her mother's worst days battling. The chemo that made her fail and hairless, the endless nights of her moaning in pain. The only thing getting Grace through her grief was constantly telling herself, her mother was no longer in any pain.

She was learning to get by own her own, but after finding birth records and an old diary, and a name she didn't recognize as the person listed as her father and a man written about in the diary. It was the name listed on the document and written about in the diary as being her father. Grace found herself needing her mother now more than ever to provide answers to so many questions she had.

She held the diary open to an entry dated to the day she was born, August 7th, 1987.

_I know in a few years Grace will ask about her dad. And it will break my heart every time she does, I know Dan would have done the right thing and tried to support us but I couldn't let him give up playing hockey. Not when scouts are preparing him to be drafted next year. The love that he has for hockey isn't like anything I've seen before. Sometimes I wondered if he loved the game more than me, both are different loves and I know that but the look in his eyes when he's either on the ice or watching a game is indescribable. I couldn't tear him away from that. I've loved him my whole life, he was my other half in so many ways, we understood each other. I want only the best for him and I know he's going to have a long career in hockey._

_How can I explain that to my daughter? That I'm really just a scared 17 year old who wanted both the loves of her life to have what they deserved. Dan could play hockey and I'll make sure Grace will live a life full of love and be taught to follow her dreams. _

From a young age she was told her father passed away before she was born. She remembered often asking about her own dad when she would see her friends with their fathers at the park or at school events. And every time she asked she would see her mothers face fall as she simply said he passed away and wouldn't utter another word.

The lightly snow covered ground was a sea of white and green. Her mothers headstone had a light dusting along the curve that make it look almost artistic with the contrast of White and grey stone. Grace smiled at the sight, she was happy with how the stone turned out.

"Sarah Hastings, more than just a mother, friend, mentor, rock." Read the stone. Grace smiled remembering her mothers best qualities.

Grace remembered watching the cemetery workers place the stone on her grave the day after she was buried. It was a simple ceremony with a few friends. Her best friend, Tammy helping Grace every step in planning the service. Grace was grateful she had her there for support and to make the decisions she couldn't bare to make. Grace may have no family left, but she had Tammy still and that was enough for her.

Just like Tammy urged Grace to call her father. She thought back to the day.

_Grace hugged the diary in a daze. "Grace, you need to call him" Tammy said resting her hand on Graces leg trying to bring Grace back to the present, "Don't sit and try and figure out why your mom kept it a secret, take the risk and try and find him...You deserve to know"_

_Grace came back and shook her head unsure "I can't understand why" she said softly, "And how, how she could just let someone she loved so much go so easily"_

_"I can't imagine it was easy for her" Tammy tilted her head, "Looking back now and seeing her expression overtime your dad was brought up, she lived everyday with the thought of leaving him"_

_Grace sighed, "And how could he let her go so easily"_

_Tammy was curious to know as well, she shrugged, "well that's why you should find this guy, and ask him for yourself"_

After a thorough search through Google, and seeing the only Dan Bylsma that filled the results was the coach of the Pittsburgh Penguins. He was born in the same small town in Michigan as her mother; they attended the same school and were the same age. Things documented in the diary were things that had happened to Dan. Grace didn't know how to contact him. With him being a well-known NHL coach he had a busy schedule and many channels to go through before you reached him. She sent an email to an address for the general manager thinking it was a useless attempt. The odds weren't great for her to get a reply that way, but she figured it was worth a shot.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Only after two days the silence was already killing her. Grace began to think Dan figured she was some loony trying to cause trouble and earn a few dollars or that she was some crazed fan. Being a nurse didn't have the greatest salary and she was barely squeezing by trying to make house payments on the old Victorian style home she grew up in, but being a 22 year old first year nurse who was also a home owner was hard. That wasn't Grace's intention though; all she wanted to do was let it be known Dan had a daughter.

Dan sat back in his desk like he had seen a ghost. No ghost. Just an email from a girl explaining that she was the daughter of Sarah Hastings and believed he was her father.

The email was in detail, outlining her life, and explaining that her mother left Grand Haven Michigan to have a baby at 18 years old. The same age he was when his girlfriend of the same name left town with out a word, where he never saw her again.

"Dan" Sidney called from the door into his office. He saw the look on his coaches face and realized now wasn't the best time to bother him.

Dan looked up trying to concentrate. "What's up Sid"?

Sidney still stood at the door with a concern look "I should be asking you that, everything ok? I thought we were having a meeting?"

Dan looked around the loose papers on his desk, he wasn't known for being the most organized administrator, his skills were best served on the ice where he belonged. He didn't belong in the office, and right now he couldn't be in here.

He stood "Nothing" he fumbled still "We did?" he looked around again not knowing what he was doing before reading the email.

Sidney had never seen his normally controlled and focused coach in such frenzy. "Dan" Sid said stepping in finally "What's wrong, did something happen with Mary Beth or Bryan" He started to worried

"Are Tony and Todd down on the ice yet?" He asked grabbing his keys and phone.

Sidney shrugged "I haven't been down yet. Slow down, you'll give yourself a stroke or something," he said

Dan sighed, "I have to go, something's come up"

Sidney nodded understanding. If Dan was this flustered and couldn't form a coherent thought at the moment, Sidney knew the coach was dealing with something pretty important.

"Can I help with anything?" He offered

Dan stopped for air and tried to smile, he still was confident in making the right choice in selecting Sid as Captain. There wasn't a bad bone in the kid's body, and even at 23 years old he surprised Dan at his maturity. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm having some sort of mental break down" he shook his head "A family issue has come up that I need to take care of"

Sidney nodded "Ok, do what you need to do"

Dan nodded walking passed Sidney and out of his office, Sidney followed to head down to get dressed for practice.

Dan paced in the locker room having just told his General Manager that he needed some time to deal with the email he had just been forwarded. Ray and Dan had always relationship that extended beyond professional. Ray was helping him look into the girl who was making the claim, to try and help Dan make some sort of sense to it all.

Dan didn't need an investigator to look into anything. What she said made perfect sense, dates and names all lined up to Sarah. She even sent him a photo of her and her mom.

Sarah hadn't changed and his daughter looked so much like her. He even saw a bit of himself in her as well. More reason to believe she was telling the truth.

His team sat confused as they watched their usually composed coach act as if he were a completely different person.

"I need to take a few days off to deal with a personal matter. Something that has come into light that needs my attention." Dan said. He didn't know why he was being so cryptic with his team, they never held back from anything with Dan why should he hold back from them.

He chuckled to himself embarrassed. "I'm sorry." He shrugged running his hand over his mouth. "Well" he sighed knowing he should tell his team the whole truth, "it seems as though I have a daughter I never knew about"

There were some gasps and shocked expressions around the room. Sidney was sitting in his stall with his arms crossed over his chest, still quiet but the surprised look was evident on his face. He did not see that coming.

Dan nodded. "She's been trying to get in contact with me and I just received the letter today. Her mother was my old high school girlfriend who moved away after graduation without a word" he recounted the memory. He was devastated for months that Sarah left him with no indication that anything was wrong.

Sidney stood with his arms folded trying to contemplate what that would mean for his coach. It was a stressful time as the team was preparing for HBO to film them for the month.

Dan sighed "So I'm going to go home and talk this through with my family and try and come up with a plan on how to deal with this, so I'll be away for a few days." He nodded "I'm sorry if I am letting anyone down, believe me if this was anything else I would be fighting to stay but I can't with this one boys"

There was no inclination that anyone one the team was upset of disappointed that Dan had to take a few days off. Pascal nodded "You do what you have to do Dan, family is the most important thing" he said giving his head a shake.

Dan nodded comforted "Thanks Duper"

The teams goalie sat in his stall still painted by surprise "What do you know about her?" he looked around wondering if it was an appropriate question to ask.

Dan shrugged giving his head a shake, he didn't know much other than her name, where she was from and that her mother had died this year. "Her name is Grace, and by the math of it she's about 23" he figured "She's in Washington, lived there her whole life with her mom, Sarah" he looked down "Sarah died in June from Leukemia" his voice was broken hearing the news. "Other than her mom, she had no other family, her grandparents were well on in years even when Sarah and I were kids" he shrugged "She's on her own now"

Sidney was expecting a daughter in her teens, not close to his own age. There was no doubt in Sidney's mind that though that Dan would go out and try to build a relationship with this girl, he knew that Dan would take responsibility for her.

Dan didn't know what else to say as he raised his hands "That's all I know. I will be in touch, but for now I have to go try and explain this to my family and figure out what to do about it"

The team stood and gathered around Dan to send him off, whether it was a handshake or a word of encouragement Dan was grateful he had such a supportive team.

He faced his captain last at the door and Sidney gave him a nod "I've known you to always do what was best for everyone in any situation. And I hope this works out for you" he said with a nod

Dan smiled "Keep them in line while I'm gone will ya"

Sid smiled with a nod.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The music was blaring causing Grace to lean over to bar so she could hear Tammy.

"Did you hear anything yet?" Tammy yelled

The sounds of Midnight City by M83 were blaring through the stereo system.

The bar Tammy was working in front of had a large mirror forcing Grace to occasionally glance at herself. Wearing her sandy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail with feathered earrings. She was dressed for a night of fun, she needed to relax for a night and not think about the waiting process she was going through. That back mirror Grace was facing was lined with shelves that housed the bars liquor stock. The colorful bottles and liquid was glowing against the light. The music and lighting were letting Grace leave her thoughts behind.

Grace shook her head "My guess is, they're assuming I'm just some nut case fan trying to get some money and publicity"

Tammy tried to give her an encouraging look. "If you don't hear from him then screw him, it's his loss if he doesn't want to know you."

Grace gave a thin smile. Tammy was never the best at motivational encouragement. She appreciated the perspective and her willingness to listen.

Tammy walked to the end of the bar to take another order when two guys stood next to Grace trying to order drinks. They were large guys. One of them was smiling at almost every girl that walked passed and looked as if he was missing a tooth. Grace tried not to stare but found it odd. His friend was the better looking of the two. He had deep eyes and an even expression. And dressed a lot better than his toothless friend who wore a hoodie with a busy pattern and a striped toque with the number 8 sewn on the front. The friend who Grace assumed still had all his teeth had on a white V-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Grace was always a sucker for a guy in a V-neck. His arm was covered in tattoos. Another weakness for Grace.

Tammy came back and noticed the new customers looking as if she knew them. Her grin growing

"Hey guys. What can I do for you" she smiled "How bout a beer on me, and my number for you" she said flirtatiously to the toothless mess.

Tammy had odd taste in men as well.

He shrugged playing it cool while his cute friend chuckled nudging him. "I heard hockey players make the best lovers," Tammy said

Grace covered her mouth embarrassed but was confused how did she know they were hockey players? She looked at the two again then to her friend shaking her head "My friend Tammy here is a little too honest sometimes"

Toothless smiled "I don't mind. I like an honest girl" he leaned over the bar "You know who I am?" his Russian accent was evident, making him seem even more odd to Grace.

Tammy smiled nodding slowly "Honey I'd have to be either living under a rock or my friend Grace here to not know you" she pointed

He looked at Grace surprised "You don't know me?" he was almost insulted

Grace was wide eyed as she shrugged. His cute friend smiled patting him on the back "Don't worry about Alex, he thinks everyone should know who he is"

Tammy smiled "Grace here doesn't pay much attention to the cities teams" she shrugged "We love her anyways cause she's pretty" she said patronizingly

Grace shot her a playful glare.

"Well I don't expect everyone to follow the team, especially after the last few games we've had" he smiled leaning towards Grace "I'm Mike, Grace is it?"

Mike's eyes traveled from her eyes all the way down to her stiletto heals. Her dark denim jeans looked as if they were painted on. Mike didn't mind, he was a sucker for nice legs and Grace's were toned as she sat cross legged on the bar stool. Her olive skin was glowing against the black strapless sequenced top she wore. Her collarbone was sharp as it led to her slim shoulders and arms. She looked as if he could devour her in his arms.

Grace smiled with a nod "Nice to meet you. So, you play for the Washington Capitals" Mike's eyes met hers again as he smiled.

Mike nodded.

Grace knew he was giving her the once over; guys aren't exactly subtle when they do it. She had a certain stereotype in mind especially for hockey players; they saw a lot of action both on and off the ice. Mike seemed like he was a bit of a veteran in both cases.

She looked back to see Alex and Tammy already flirting and she smiled turning her attention back to Mike. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked

Grace nodded. It was a nice distraction from what was on her mind and the anxiety of waiting to hear about her father.

"So what do you do Grace" Mike asked. His smile was kind.

Grace was no stranger to flirting with guys at bars, but she wasn't as bold as Tammy was when it came to men. She was beautiful and men naturally were drawn to her but she was never much for causal dating. She didn't know how much to invest in a guy and when to write them off.

"I'm a nurse," she said

Mike was impressed "You must be a genius"

Grace shook her head "I just like medicine, and helping people"

Mike smiled "Parents must be proud"

Grace tried to smile thinking about her answer "I don't have any. It was just my mom and I and she passed away 6 months ago," she said dreading already saying it. She had a hard time lying to people or just giving away the bare minimum of answers. All she could have done was nod, but she couldn't.

Mike sunk "I'm sorry"

Grace shook her head with a small smile "Thank you." She nodded her head thinking about it "She isn't in pain any longer"

Mike gave a small smile not intending to hear that kind of a story from her.

"So what position do you play?" She asked trying to turn the attention away from her.

Mike smiled shyly "I'm what that call a offensive defender" he looked at his glass as he answered

Grace realized with her new found relation to a hockey coach she would have to brush up on her hockey knowledge that is if she ever got the chance to meet him.

"The only thing that comes to mind is you piss a lot of people off while on the ice" Grace said with a small smile "I can't say I know much about hockey"

Mike kept his smile. He found it cute that she was asking about hockey. "I play defense. That is my position, but I score more goals than the average defensive player"

She smiled "Seems like you do a lot on the ice. Do you fill in for the goalie as well?"

Mike laughed, "When the situation has called for I will do what I can to stop a goal from going in my net"

Grace gave an understanding nod "How long have you played here in DC?"

"About 5 years. I'm from Calgary"

Grace smiled "You're a Canadian"

Mike laughed "That alright?"

Grace looked wary "I'm not sure yet" she joked

Mike chuckled "Beautiful, smart and funny. How is it your still single."? He realized she may not be "I mean I'm assuming by you sitting in a bar with your friend, that you're unattached, or am I about to get my ass kicked by an angry guy that's been in the bathroom this whole time" he smiled slyly

Grace thought even if she did have a boyfriend, Mike had a good shot at winning a fistfight.

She looked back up at him bashful and shook her head "No angry boyfriend in the bathroom. No boyfriend at all"

Mike nodded relieved "Good, because I was about to start plotting to steal you away"

Grace saw through his charm but she didn't mind, talking to him was helping her put her thoughts at ease, even it would only be a quick fix, Grace needed to get her mind off her father.

Grace gave him a serious look "How creative would you great?" she said then softening her expression

Mike laughed, "I'm not sure, if my mom taught me anything it would be to do anything to get that girl that surprises you the most"

Grace was surprised as she straightened up "How do I surprise you"

He nodded "I've never met anyone that's as beautiful as you, has a brain, and can make me laugh in this short of time" he said matter of fact.

Grace knew that wasn't a charm act he was playing. "You must not meet a lot of girls" she smirked

She was surprised at her self that she was being this flirtatious with a guy she just met. She figured Tammy must have been rubbing off on her after all these years.

Mike looked down shyly "No, that's not my problem. Doing what I do I tend to meet a lot of people, but they all are the same. Most of the girls I meet don't really strive for much and try and get by on their looks"

Grace grinned "It's such a hard life for us isn't it"

Mike laughed again. She really was something. He never had a conversation last this long with a girl he met in a bar that still left him interested.

"Something tells me you get by just fine," Mike said

Grace shrugged "For the most part. You meet the bimbos, I meet assholes who are only interested in earning another notch in the bedpost"

Mike raised an eyebrow at her honestly. "And she's honest"

Grace looked down sheepishly. She looked up at Alex, a perfect example to her opinion, "We both know chances of him calling Tammy in a couple of days are slim because he's met another one to keep him company for another night"

Mike thought about Alex's bachelor lifestyle and gave a simple nod. "He never promises anyone anything though" he justified

Grace nodded "And that's how it should be" She accepts men for what most of them are. She just wished a lot of them were honest. She looked at Mike and wondered if she went home with him tonight what his ultimate goal was going to be after saying that she surprised him and that he needed to hold on to someone like her. Would he call the next day? Did she even want him to? Grace was beginning to wonder what it would be like to spend a night living as Tammy did with no worries or cares for what would happen tomorrow, but to just live in the moment.

Either way Grace had the mind of a man tonight. She was in no state to be looking for a relationship at the moment when her life was such a mess.

Mike thought about her words for a minute, thinking about all the girls he had said he'd call and never did. She put a few things in perspective for him.

He really did need to hold on to this girl. "So say Alex tells Tammy straight up he probably wont call her the next day or the day after and will probably move on to the next girl, what's he to do when Tammy slaps him in the face and leaves"

Grace smirked "My bet is Tammy's the one to give him that same speech first. Tammy is not your average girl either. Her whole life is based around the casual dating thing"

Mike laughed at her examination of her friend. "And what about you?"

Grace shrugged "I'm at the other end of the spectrum. I can count the relationships I've had on my hands. Tammy on the other hand is now moving into the metro area because she's exhausted all her local options"

Mike laughed, "Well what if I wanted to ask if you wanted to get out of here?" He smiled

Grace blushed looking at Tammy and Alex who weren't paying attention to anything else but each other. She nodded slowly "let's go"

She stood following Mike out with a sheepish grin trying to sneak passed Tammy. She knew Tammy would only encourage her, she always tried to get Grace to be more bold when it cam to meeting men. It wasn't like Grace to go home with a guy she just met. She couldn't help it, she liked Mikes Company and she wasn't plagued by the millions of thoughts that were going through her mind an hour ago. She needed to let go of her inhibitions; even if was just for a night.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun was bright even in the early morning. The grass had a certain sparkle to it with the frost that accumulated over the cold night. Grace was slowly coming out of her daze from the scent of the coffee being brewed and came back to reality, realizing once Mike woke up there would have to be some sort of explanation for last night.

She had fun, but it wasn't her. The girl he met at the bar wasn't the girl Grace was raised to be, nor did she want to make a habit of being when things got tough. The millions on thoughts were racing through her mind again as she pictured what meeting her dad would look like and trying to theorize a relationship with him.

Her strategizing time was up when Mike walked into the kitchen, looking like he still wasn't fully awake yet. Quinn didn't peg him as a morning person while she tried to smile through the awkwardness.

Mike took a look at her and raised an eyebrow as she stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter in a pair of yoga shorts and a loose tank top. He rubbed his face trying to hide the flushed color he felt on his cheeks.

"Morning" he said

Grace nodded. He was dressed as he was the night before. Hoping he would give her some lame excuse for having to leave right away.

"Good morning" she said sweetly

"So I have a practice I have to get to" the words Grace was hoping to hear. She tried keeping her expression even as she gave him an understanding nod.

Considering the conversation they had last night she was hoping he'd try and leave with his pride still in tact.

Mike grinned trying to gage her emotions, he wanted to see her again but after their conversation last night and how she was a bit stiff this morning he wondered what her feelings were.

"So" he started "Maybe we could hang out again sometime" he didn't know how to say it without sounding like he was asking for her number for the occasional booty call. He wasn't looking for that from her. He meant it last night, she was different. He could tell there was something special about her. There was a sense of mystery in her eyes and Mike was tempted to find that out.

Grace was surprised holding the mug, "you do?"

He blushed giving her a nod, "Could I maybe get your number?"

Grace looked down thinking she was so close to getting off. She smiled flattered as she pushed her loose hair out of her face.

Mike loved her hair loose like it was. The blonde highlights were glowing in the sun and made her brown hair a shade lighter.

She rationalized giving Mike her number, if he didn't call it wouldn't be the worse thing for Grace. She wouldn't be waiting by the phone. She smiled "Sure" she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her number down and handed it to him.

Mike nodded pleased. "Well I better get going."

Grace was looking forward to having the morning to relax and try and put last night behind her. She nodded leading him to the door. "I guess I'll talk to you later maybe," she said

Mike nodded "I had fun last night" He stopped looking down at her.

She wondered if he really was. She was a pretty good judge of character and something about him read player to her. The certain coolness in his demeanor made Grace wonder how many girls fell for it. She did last night.

"I did too" she smiled "Take care" She wondered if she was trying too hard to get him out the door.

Mike smiled taking the hint and stepped outside taking one last look at her before walking to his car.

Grace shut the door thinking she needed a shower to begin the day and to wash away last night.

She wished she could spend the whole day in the shower. The hot water was good for her muscles; she stood relaxed as she leaned against the sidewall letting the water wash over her face. With her eyes shut she was enjoying the peace.

With her hair dried and loose wearing a pair of jeans and a purple thin sweater, she made her way down the stairs she came to a stop hearing a knock at the door. Hoping it wasn't Mike she stepped down the last couple of steps and opened the door cautiously to stand in front of a man she'd never met, but after her search she recognized him well.

It was Dan.

"Grace?" he said softly. He knew as soon as she opened the door. The minute he saw her face, he knew it was his daughter standing in front of him.

She nodded. Dan laughed nervously as he looked at her. He was almost studying her, every bit of her. She was beautiful, she looked so much like how he figured her mother would have looked like at that age. She even had the same features she did when they were kids. He saw some of his own features in Grace. Her thin lips and the shape of her face were similar to his. She even had the Bylsma dimples as he watched her slightly smile opening the door. She had her mother's bright green eyes and sandy brown hair

He reached for a second but hesitated. He wanted to hold his daughter in his arms, all he could think about was missing out on the day she was born.

Grace saw his expression, the glow in his eyes. He was doing his best to keep from crying. She bit her lip trembling. She was going through similar emotions. She never expected to meet her father. But there he was, she knew with all her heart that the man in front of her was her father.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there" suddenly he felt guilt wash over him for not being in her life. He should have been there, he wished he was apart of her life.

The tears broke free as she shook her head. He didn't have to apologize. There was nothing to be sorry for, and there was no one to be mad at. "Please don't be mad," she said "She only did what she thought was best"

He nodded "I know, I just wish I could have been there. If things had turned out differently, if I had known I would have done the right thing"

Grace looked down but soon found herself in Dan's arms. He couldn't help it; he wanted to hold his daughter in his arms even if he was 22 years too late.

Grace couldn't hold back any longer and she gave into her emotions and so did Dan as they both cried in each other arms.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grace came downstairs with the records and the diary in hand. Dan hadn't asked for any proof but she felt he would have at least liked to read the diary to see what exactly happened.

Dan stood in the living room looking through all the family photos of Grace and her mother. Wondering why Sarah ever thought the idea of leaving town and him to have Grace on her own was a good idea. He couldn't be mad at her though. He always had a special place for Sarah in his heart, even after she left him. They were the best of friends growing up, knowing each other better than anyone else. He was trying to look only forward now, thinking of Sarah as leaving him the precious gift that was Grace.

Grace came in and saw him looking at the photos "Here they are" she held the articles up.

Dan turned to her with his hands in his pockets. "I don't need proof Grace." He shook his head. Thinking back while he was still in Pittsburgh having a similar conversation with his GM, Ray. Ray was about to set up paternity tests and lawyers to handle everything. Dan just wanted to meet his daughter, giving in to having her checked out he learned the basics, where she lived and what she did for a living.

She nodded "I know" she appreciated Dan's trust in her already "I just thought with the diary at least, you might want to read it and know why" she shrugged "It made this a little easier to digest after reading it"

She handed it to him as he sighed reluctantly taking it. He looked at the book then back to her. He couldn't get over how much she looked like her mother.

The coffee was brewed as Dan skimmed through some of the entries while Grace curled in the corner of the leather sofa wondering if hearing Dan reading her mother's words would be emotional for her.

"Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision by leaving" he started reading out loud, "Some might think having a baby fresh out of high school is a terrible life choice but right now I'm wondering if staying with Dan and telling him about the baby may have been better in the long run. We would have made it work, he always did the right thing, this wouldn't have been any different" Dan read out loud.

Grace stared at the cup knowing that had to be heavy on his heart.

He adjusted his glasses and rubbed his finger to his nose, a sign he was trying to hide the evidence of tears.

"I know he's got a great future a head of him. He loves the game, I would never forgive myself if he had to give up hockey for me and the baby." Dan shut the book and stood from the couch trying to gather himself.

"God Dammit, Sarah" he whispered to himself.

He couldn't hold back his tears if he chose to keep reading. Trying to hide his face from Grace he faced the fireplace, again looking at the photos lining the mantle.

"Please don't blame her," Grace said quietly

Dan tried to take a breath "It wasn't the best decision, I think we can both agree on that" Grace added "but that diary proves she was only trying to do what she thought was best"

Dan turned to her trying to smile. She was like her mother in spirit as well. He was amazed she was trying to stay objective about it.

He nodded slowly "I know" he sighed exhausted "Things could have been so different if she had just told me"

Grace nodded. "But would you be where you are now?" she countered. She had to admit not knowing that he had a daughter gave him the freedom to pursue not one but two great careers in hockey as a player and now as a coach. Grace tried to keep objective thinking that he might not have had the same opportunities being a teenaged father.

Dan shook his head; he didn't know how to respond. She was right but he stood torn. He would have given up his career for his daughter, but with that career came along his family.

"I know I could sit here and drive myself crazy going over the what if's, and the should have's over something that can't be undone. But I do know this, I know we can't get the last 22 years back, but I'd like to know you Grace. I'd like for us to build a relationship" he said simply, "What's happened, happened already and all we can do is look to the future"

Grace smiled relieved as she nodded "I'd like that too"

"Good" He smiled with a nod, "I take it you lived here with your mom?" he looked around trying to move on to a lighter topic

She nodded looking around. "Hasn't changed much since she died."

"I heard you graduated from Georgetown," he said

Grace nodded with a small smile. An indication he had looked into her before he came. She didn't mind, it was understandable to try and find out who was claiming to be his daughter.

"In nursing" she said

Dan smiled with a nod "Well that's something, you got your brains from your moms side of the family, Bylsma's are not the sharpest tools in the shed" he laughed

"Are you working?" he asked again

Grace shook her head "I had to quit my job when mom got sick, and since then I haven't really had much luck finding another one"

Dan nodded looking down; he understood how hard it was to find a job these days in this economy. "still an accomplishment"

Grace smiled "I don't think there are any nurses' who can say they've won a Stanley cup though"

Dan smiled bashfully "No they cant" he said "My wife, Mary-Beth only lets me wear the ring around the house because it's so huge" he laughed

"You have a ring? Like a superbowl ring?" Grace said surprised

Dan nodded "This thing puts a superbowl ring to shame. I'll show you it sometime"

She knew he had a family and understood what happened with him and her mom happened a very long time ago while they were still kids, but Grace still had to process that Dan had a whole other life.

Grace looked down "How long have you and Mary Beth been married?" she asked

Dan gave a small smile "Almost 15 years, we have an 11 year old son named Bryan. They both want to meet you"

Grace gave another surprised look "They do?"

Dan nodded "Of course" he gave a light shrug "They're as excited as I am about all of this"

She figured Mary-Beth and their son didn't want anything to do with them, it wasn't a normal situation for someone to call someone after 22 years claiming to be his daughter. Grace figured they pegged her as a scam artist.

Dan saw the hesitation on Grace's face.

"When your ready of course. But Grace, no one is angry or upset or doubts you, all we want to do is move forward and we want to do that with you." Dan nodded "Mary Beth and I have a great relationship, she and I support each other in everything, she was the one who booked the plane tickets for me to come out here before I could have time to think about it"

"She did?" Grace asked surprised.

She wanted to know them as well. The diary was right in that Dan was a kind man who always tried to do the right thing. She knew Mary Beth would be just the same.

Grace tried to smile as she nodded. She wanted that too. "I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to. It's all just a lot" she sighed, "I want to know you guys too"

Dan smiled "We were hoping you'd like to stay with us in Pittsburgh through the holidays "

Grace looked up surprised "That's over a month? You want me to stay for that long?"

Dan smiled "Yeah, it'll be fun. HBO is coming in and doing a special on the team that leads up to the Winter Classic"

Grace nodded reading one article she found on her father that was reporting on the event and that HBO was going to be documenting it all.

"And you want to have me around while all that's going on?" She was unsure

Dan nodded "You're family, you should be apart of it." He said, "If you want to be.

Grace thought about it.

Dan wanted to bring Grace into his life and make her feel a part of the family. He felt more of an urge knowing she didn't have any family left. If Grace wanted to live her own life, Dan would learn to understand but he wanted to show Grace that she could be a part of his family and that she was wanted.

"The organization is on board with you coming and being a part of the filming as well" he added "The general manager issued a statement and let the producers know"

Grace wondered what that must have been doing for his reputation and the fans of the team. "I guess this is somewhat news worthy for the hockey fans."

Grace lifted her head worrying

Dan read her expression, "This isn't an embarrassment or a burden. I've stated how excited I am and that the most important thing for our family is to move forward together while maintaining our privacy"

Grace was impressed "You must be good at those press conference things. That's an extremely polite way of saying mind your own business"

Dan laughed as he nodded "I've had a few years of practice"

He had a way of making Grace feel better about the situation. She tried to smile.

"The team and I all have a close relationship, I let them know what was going on and that I was coming here to see you and that I wanted you to be a part of it as well."

Grace didn't take into account having a hockey team know about her either.

"So these HBO guys are going to film everyone all day everyday for the month of December?" Grace asked

Dan shook his head "The guys and I are actually really excited about it. So are Mary Beth and Bryan"

Grace nodded warming up to the idea. She still had no idea what that would entail and how much access HBO would actually have and how it would affect her new relationship with her father. She looked at her fingers trying to decide if it was a good decision.

She looked up again "Sure" she said with a sigh, "I'm in"

He nodded "I was hoping you'd say that" he held out a ticket "Cause we already booked your ticket"

Grace chuckled slightly excited. She hadn't thought threw the idea fully but she didn't care, she knew she had to do it. "When do we leave?"

"Well I leave tonight because I have a game tomorrow and HBO starts then, you're ticket it open ended so you can make whatever arrangements you need to make before you come out" Dan said

Grace nodded "I could leave tonight as well" she said. She'd make one phone call to Tammy to let her know and that would be it.

Dan was almost surprised but was too excited "You're good with coming back with me?"

Grace nodded "I don't really have much going on back here at the moment" she said embarrassed "Unemployed, remember"

Dan nodded disappointed she wasn't working but was the more excited she wasn't heavily tied down in Washington. He had a slight idea he'd have to run by a few of his bosses when he got back to town. "Why don't I let you get packing and we can have dinner before we fly out," Dan suggested.

Grace liked the idea; she needed the time to herself to think about what she was agreeing to. She wasn't just agreeing to spend a month in Pittsburgh with a family she didn't know but that time would also be spent in front of cameras and documented.

Dan nodded hoping she wasn't having second thoughts. He saw a look of deep thought come across her face and wondered if the HBO thing was putting her off. He stepped towards the door "Alright, well I'll leave you to it and I'll be back around 4 to pick you up"

Grace nodded "See you then" she let him out.

As the door clicked shut she slid to the floor pulling out her cell phone calling Tammy. As each ring passed another tear rolled down her face and she began to sob as Tammy picked up. "Hey Grace"

Grace didn't answer but Tammy heard the sniffles and the heavy breathing. "Honey what happened?"

"He's here. He came" she breathed "Tam, I met my dad" They weren't sad tears. The last few hours felt surreal to Grace, like it was just some sort of dream. All the theories and dreams she thought of meeting her dad didn't prepare her for the emotions she was feeling now.

"Oh my god" she shouted "I'm on my way" she hung up the phone.

Within 5 minutes Tammy had run through the door to find Grace on the couch reading through her mothers diary again. She was starting to feel comfort in reading her words. She also felt as if she knew Dan more by reading what he was like back then.

"So what happened?" Tammy looked around "Where is he?"

Grace shook her head. "He's gone"

Tammy's face fell, "Oh sweety I didn't go well?" she assumed, wrong as Grace shook her head with a small smile

"No it went great, he's coming back later to pick me up for dinner" she was sure how to start explaining that she would be leaving town tonight for a month.

Tammy smiled "That's nice" she said "So it went well? You guys are going to get to know each other?"

Grace nodded "Yeah we had a good talk earlier. He invited me to come stay with him for the month"

Tammy's jaw dropped "He did? After just meeting you, he says come stay with me and my family" she tried to mimic what he would sound like

Grace nodded finding the humor more in her effort "I'm going to go"

Tammy looked at her excited "You are?"

Grace nodded "I have to, what else do I have to lose in that" she shrugged. If it didn't work out it didn't work out, she'd gone this long with out a father she figured if he turned out to be someone different Grace would just back to living her life with out one. "I'd only regret not going"

Tammy agreed with her logic "It's often the things we didn't do that we regret"

Grace rubbed her head trying to fight a headache "HBO is going in and filming his team and the Capitals leading up to an outdoor game New Years day"

Tammy nodded knowing all about it "Alex told me about it last night" she tried to hide her smirk. This was Grace's time, not hers.

Grace knew full well she was with Alex all night. She smiled "Funny Mike never mentioned it"

Tammy's eyes widened "I knew you went home with him" she pointed accusing her with a grin, "So did the two of them meet? Was there a fight?" she instantly fantasized

Grace chuckled "No, he left pretty early, well before Dan showed up"

Tammy still couldn't believe the decision Grace was making. "You know the whole process of you getting to know your dad will be filmed and put on television, I'm not trying to discourage you but I hope you are aware of that"

Grace nodded trying to wrap her head around what that might look like. "I know but I keep thinking of how I'd feel if I didn't go and try and be apart of this"

Tammy nodded "I know" she sighed with a smiled "I can't believe your going to be gone for a month" she shook her head "What am I going to do with out you"

Grace smiled thinking Tammy never had any trouble finding new friends, even if they were mostly male. "Something tells me you're going to be fine"

Tammy grinned, "I'll say the same with about you, spending a month with an entire hockey team might have its advantages"

Grace shook her head as she stood from the couch "I'm not going intending to have numerous flings with hockey players" she shook her head "I've had my one and that's enough for now"

"Mike too much for ya" Tammy teased

Grace rolled her eyes "That wasn't me last night. I can't believe I just went home with a guy I just met"

She had fun and was attracted to Mike, he was gorgeous. But Grace couldn't imagine doing the casual dating thing, which she thought were Mike's intentions. She wasn't a serial dater, she loved commitment and wasn't interested in going home with a different guy each night, and it didn't work for her.

Tammy shrugged thinking nothing of it "You give him your number?"

Grace nodded

Tammy smiled "When he calls what are you going to say, sorry I've moved on to a different team" she mocked

Grace doubted he'd call, Mike would be back out the following night looking for the next girl to charm. "That's if he does call" she shook her head, "I'd the house I never hear from him again"

Tammy raised her eyebrows, 'Big wager"

"Common and help me pack, how do I fit a month worth of clothes and that into one bag" Grace worried.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day was spent getting to know Mary Beth and their son Bryan. Grace was trying to take everything in stride but she was almost on overload with so many emotions that came with the realization that her dad had a family of his own.

They were kind though, as kind as Dan. She didn't feel like the outsider her own insecurities were trying to deceive her as being. She really did see that they wanted her to be part of their family.

The house had a warm feeling to it. Photo's and penguins memorabilia filled the house. Grace sat in the deep leather couch, the material surrounding her giving her a comfortable sense as she sat in front of the family. Dressed in a pair of well worn jeans with her favorite sweater that was the material of a hoodie but missing the hood and zippers, the material draped over her keeping her warm and confined. It was a birthday gift from her mom last year and wears it often. Grace always chose the more causal route as far a fashion went. She never had much of a reason to dress up, not that she didn't like to she had her fair share of little black dresses, and she always favored a pair of jeans over a dress. Bryan sat with Mary Beth on the love seat while Dan sat beside Grace on the bigger couch.

Mary Beth made every effort to get to know Grace, she asked Grace about her life, why she became a nurse.

"Do you have a boyfriend back in Washington?" Mary asked with a big smile

Dan rolled his eyes embarrassed, "Mary Beth, common don't embarrase her"

Grace looked between the couple with a bashful smile, seemed Dan was more embarrassed about the question than Grace was. She gave a small shrug moving her hands under her legs "No, I don't have a boyfriend"

Mary Beth was almost surprised, "That's hard to believe Grace, you're beautiful, you probably have guys lining up for a date with you"

Grace looked away now a little embarrassed, she shook her head again "Not really. I didn't really have the time while in University, and then when my mom got sick I wasn't in the right mind set to be dating even though my friend Tammy tried her hardest to set me up on dates"

Grace blushed shyly but appreciated Mary Beth's intention to get to know her now step daughter. Mary Beth looked down feeling bad about asking such a question and pushing Grace to give such a personal answer.

Mary Beth couldn't fathom the strength that Grace possessed having gone on 6 months with no family to call her own. She shook her head at the thought of the pain she must have gone through.

Dan saw Mary Beth trying to compose herself. He tilted his head "Mary Beth" he said with a small smile

Grace tried to smile, "It's just not fair for someone so young to lose their mother like that," Mary Beth said

Grace nodded as she looked at her hands, she was right, it wasn't fair at all. Her mother was in good health her while life until last year she seemed like she just wasn't getting over what she thought was a common case of the flew.

"I held on to that for a while, but I know she isn't in anymore pain, she's not suffering anymore" she said with slight shrug "I'd rather have her at peace then her still here for a while longer the way she was"

Mary Beth wiped her eyes "You are certainly wise for a 23 year old" she chocked out a laugh. "You're right. And Dan has said what an incredible person she was and how good of a heart she had, I can see you have that in you as well"

Grace gave a humble smile but couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She never knew what to say when someone tried to commend her for her so-called strength. She didn't feel strong when she would wake up in the middle of the night or have the realization at a random time in the day and break down knowing her mother was gone.

Her hesitation was muted when the sound of the doorbell filled the house. "That must be the HBO crew," Dan said.

Mary Beth stood following Dan "Hang tight guys" Dan said leaving the room with his wife.

"Are you excited about being filmed Bryan?" Grace asked trying to lighten the mood. She figured it must be awkward for an 11 year old to sit through a heavy conversation like that.

Bryan nodded eager "It's cool that the team is letting HBO film them."

Grace nodded. He was a sweet kid, once he noticed Grace's lack of knowledge about hockey and the team he was more than happy to teach her the basic rules and give mini biographies on all the players.

"Have you been interviewed like this before? Reporters must always be asking your guys to do these kinds of things" Grace said coming to terms with the fact that her father was a celebrity in his own right. In the airport coming into Pittsburgh he was stopped a couple of times by fans wanting to say hello or congratulate him on an already successful season.

Bryan shrugged "Dad more so deals with this kind of thing. I was interviewed by the Pittsburgh times a couple years ago but not much else. Have you? You look like you could be on TV all the time"

Grace chuckled at the compliment "I have never been on TV, I'm kind of nervous about all of this"

"Dad says if a reporter asks you a question you don't want to answer all you have to say is no comment and they move on to the next question. Just do that if they ask you an awkward question"

Bryan's logic seemed to work for Grace as she smiled "Thanks for the advice, I'll have to keep that in mind"

"Do you think we look a like?" He asked studying her

Grace was a little taken back, "I'm not sure"

Bryan got up and moved to the couch she was on and sat in front of her taking a closer look. "You're hair is a little lighter than mine" he remarked

Grace grinned, "If I didn't have the blonde put in I would have the same color hair as you"

"You get your hair done?" he asked almost disgusted. He wasn't at the age yet to accept that some girls dyed their hair to hide their natural color.

Grace just gave a simple nod "Smile for me" she instructed. Bryan gave her a big smile.

"We both have those small dimples," she pointed to her own face as she smiled.

Bryan nodded accepting the similarities. "You have green eyes," he said

Grace nodded "That's from my mom's side"

Dan stepped back into the room with the crew ready to set up. He stopped seeing his children bonding on the couch and smiled. He knew both Mary Beth and Bryan were supportive of Dan wanting to have a relationship with Grace, but he was proud of his son for making the effort as well.

"Hey Bry, can you help mum while the crew sets up in here?" Dan asked

Bryan nodded jumping off the couch. Grace stood up at well as Dan walked in with a few of the filming guys.

"Grace this is Steve he's one of the producers. He was wondering if you were interested in doing a couple of interviews as well."

Steve smiled "We completely understand if you are uncomfortable doing it, you haven't had the time to process all this like everyone else has"

Grace looked at Dan trying to push aside her fears as she gave a simple nod "No, that's fine. I think I'm up for it" she hadn't expected to be included to that degree but figured she wanted to support Dan.

Steve smiled, "That's great, we were hoping that we could get one with the two of you explaining your plans for the holidays and how you came to know about one another"

Dan looked to Grace for approval. This was completely her decision and what ever she would be comfortable with. Grace braced herself as she nodded "Sure"

Steve had the film crew set up in the living room and Dan and Grace sat back down in the leather sofa. They sat closer together to fit the frame. Grace tried to get over her insecurities and tell herself that she was wanted here; Dan wanted her part of the family and part of the opportunity with HBO. She wanted to make it work with him.

"You alright?" Dan said

Grace nodded crossing her legs, suddenly aware of her outfit and how she looked. Her hair was straight and falling passed her shoulders, she brushed it back fearing people would think she was hiding behind it all.

"Just getting over my own insecurities," she said quietly

Dan chuckled "Don't be insecure, if there is anything you don't want to answer we have the right to refuse to comment on anything"

She nodded "Bryan taught me to say no comment," she said while they waited for the camera guy to set up.

Dan laughed, "I taught him that"

"Ok we're ready" Steve said with a smile

Grace and Dan nodded straightening in their seats. "So seems Dan you have a new addition to the family" Steve said

Dan nodded confidently "We do. Grace here is my daughter from a previous relationship. Her mother and I were high school sweethearts and she ended up leaving to have Grace on her own"

"You had no idea she even existed until last week, is that right?" the producer asked

Dan nodded looking at Grace

Steve nodded "And How are you both adjusting to it all?"

Dan nodded "We're just trying to start fresh" he looked at Grace again "This was the hand that we were dealt and we're going to make the best of it. So what we're doing is getting to know each other and start building a relationship"

Grace nodded feeling more at ease, "Grace how has this all been for you? Finding out about your father and now meeting his family"

Grace tried to smile "It's been a lot to process, but I'm glad I'm here, Mary Beth and Bryan are great, it's a great family and from what I've seen already is that they are kind people"

Dan smiled. "Grace has agreed to stay with us for the holidays and up until the Winter Classic, what I wanted was a chance to show her that she had a family that wanted to be part of her life and while getting to know one another"

The crew filmed some candid shots of the family having breakfast before heading to practice. Grace was getting used to them quickly, they weren't as intrusive as she thought they would be.

"Grace, how do you feel about coming to practice with me" Dan asked with a smile as he rinsed off the dish.

Grace was unsure "Wont your bosses be upset I'm tagging along on your practice? Or the team even?"

"The funny thing about being the coach is that I get to make the rules for practice. Besides my guys will never turn down an opportunity to show off" Dan said matter of fact.

Mary Beth chuckled "Or look at a pretty face, you're going to have to beat them off with a stick Dan" she smiled "There's a couple on the team that are single, and cute" she winked to Grace.

Grace blushed, after seeing Mike she was familiar with the egos of hockey players. She realized then that if Mike did happen to call how she would explain to him that she was on the same documentary he was involved in and that she was in Pittsburgh.

She tried to hide her guilty face as Dan brushed Mary Beth's theory off "She wouldn't go for a hockey player. Unless she was in favor of giving me a stroke"

Grace tilted her head "This is a great conversation to be having in front of a rolling camera" she nodded to the cameraman embarrassed.

"Come with me and we'll stop talking about having to beat my players off with a stick" Dan grinned

Grace sighed as she buried her face in her hands. Dan smiled proud "I'll take that as a yes" he looked at his wife.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The hallways through the area were like a labyrinth Grace thought as Dan led her to the dressing room. The decor became more stylized as they reached the lobby of the dressing room, nice carpeting now covered the concrete floors and pictures and murals' hung on the cream colored walls.

"I think there's a pair of skates around here that will fit you" Dan rummaged through the equipment room.

"Why do I need skates, you said come to practice with you, I figured I'd sit in the stands or on the bench" Grace got flustered

Dan laughed finding it funny as he pulled out a pair "Nope" he handed them to her and walked into the dressing room. "Common, it will be fun, all it is, is just blowing a whistle and dropping a puck or two" he smiled

Grace took the skates with an awkward laugh. "The last time I skated had to be when I was 10 years old," she didn't think about the reaction her dad would have to her statement.

Dan stopped with a sullen expressional. He never had an opportunity to teach Grace how to skate like he did with Bryan. Dan looked at the floor trying to compose himself with a small sigh. He didn't want to spend his time with Grace thinking of all the things he could have done, he wanted to focus on the present and getting to know her now.

Grace realized what she had said by seeing Dan's hurt expression. "I'm sorry," she said. She didn't mean to remind Dan of the missed opportunities.

Dan shook his head rubbing her shoulder "It's fine, moving forward remember" he smiled

She nodded. Looking around the dressing room, it was pretty big as far as dressing rooms went. Mind you, she didn't have anything to compare it to but she figured it had to be a luxurious set up they had.

She looked around at all the nameplates. "Do you recognize any of the names?" Dan asked tying his skates

"Just one" She pointed to Crosby's with a grin

Dan laughed "Of course"

Grace shrugged '"We have the same birthday. That's what I've been told by my friends who love him"

Another regret Dan couldn't help but have. 23 birthdays he missed. And then realized the birthdays he had spent with Sidney could have been spent with her. To try and hide his grim look he bent back down to finish tying his skates, there were some things that Dan just had to try and put passed him for the sake of building a relationship with his daughter.

Grace sat in Pascal Dupris stall and pulled on the skates trying to pull the laces as tight as she could. But didn't feel the boot tighten. She figured practicing tying skates was something she'd have to do. Dan finished tying his skates and bent over to help Grace tie hers.

"Well, we'll see just how much of a Bylsma you are once you step out on the ice" Dan smiled as he finished tying her skates. Grace looked down impressed Dan tied the skates so tight and quick.

He grabbed a stick and Grace followed him out "Prepare to be disappointed" Dan chuckled at her wit. Another trait she got from him.

Grace followed Dan down the all, passing the shelf for everyone's stick, above a mural, "It's a Great Day for Hockey", Grace smiled turning her attention ahead, she reached the end of the tunnel to find an empty arena. The immensity was unbelievable, Grace noticed her jaw open and had to remind herself to keep it shut. Looking up the giant screen was lit up with the time displayed. The sounds of the sport were evident as Grace scanned the rink, the team was warming up, some shooting pucks stretching or standing chatting.

Dan stepped out onto the ice while Grace hesitated. Dan turned and chuckled waving her out. She figured either fly or fall at that point stepping onto the ice and gliding foreword. She tried to hide her small grin, she was proud she didn't land on her face in front of the team.

"Oh good, Max's replacement is here" Grace looked up hearing the goalie say with a big smile

Grace knew her face was flushed already.

Dan smiled, Flower never disappointed when it came to making fun of Max. "Bring it in guys" he called

Everyone's eyes were all on Grace. They all knew she was Dan's daughter. Sidney was proud Dan went and met her and now was building a relationship with her. Her heart was beating with anxiety, she couldn't help but feel like she was on display, not only was she worried about making a good impression on Dan, now she had to make a good impression on his team.

He turned to the team "So I told you all about a family issue that came up and that I had a daughter." He smiled to Grace, "This is her, this is my daughter Grace"

Grace tried to smile. It wasn't every day she was standing in front of a professional hockey team. Her anxieties were lifted when she saw their expressions soften, they supported Dan and Grace could tell right away. They seemed welcoming, everyone wearing a smile as Dan went down the roster introducing everyone.

Once Dan got to the Captain, Sidney smiled with a nod. She was beautiful he thought. He met a lot of girls but Grace had a natural beauty to her. She was tiny even with the height given by the skates she was as petite as ever. There was a humble confidence in her even though she must be intimidated by standing in front of a gawking hockey team. She looked good even in a pair of worn jeans and a sweater and t-shirt. Her smile was similar to Dan's the small little dimples he thought made Dan look odd suited Grace as she gave a nervous smile while being introduced. Her green eyes were bright against her olive skin. He felt himself blushing as he looked down pretending to check his stick. He was glad Dan went and met her and was excited for him and the family to get to know her. He couldn't help but want to know her too.

Grace helped lead the practice, which meant standing with the whistle and dropping the puck during the scrimmage. She didn't mind, it was almost fun hearing the banter between players and seeing Dan in his element. He was having fun with it, Dan wanted to show Grace his life and this was it, besides his family.

Dan blew the whistle, "Quick, quick, there it its" the forwards did a face off drill and shooting.

The forwards tackled the puck with their sticks; Pascal won the draw sending it back to Chris Letang who took a shot at Marc-Andre.

"Lovely" Dan yelled

Dan stood watching next to Grace, "The objective is for them to win the face off, hand it back to their winger, and try and score"

Grace nodded understanding the play, Dan was thorough, and he made sure players were exactly where they needed to be. Practice was upbeat and she didn't see one player without a smile on his face.

Dan skated off to check on the other side doing similar drills.

"Grace, can you shoot puck?" The Russian they call Geno asked skating towards her with a smile.

He was huge as he towered over her. Not that he was intimidating. He wore a kind smile as he handed her the stick. She looked at it unsure then up at him. "You really want me to shoot the puck"

"Try. Flower" Geno called to the goalie

Max skated over "She's a Bylsma, it's in her genes. But you must get your beauty from your mother side because I just don't see you inheriting that from Dan" he said charmingly

Grace wasn't moved by Max's charm as she grinned. "Nice line" she chuckled

Geno and Flower laughed "I'm pretty sure she just shot you down Max" Flower called

Grace gave max a sympathetic look.

"We getting back to basics here?" Grace saw Sidney skate over, his smile grew as he looked at Grace, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks again as he looked at an embarrassed Max "Did someone finally tell Max his slap shot stinks"

Max mimicked Sidney's smug grin.

"Common lets see what you got," Marc yelled

Grace shook her head stubbornly, she was starting to feel embarrassed but equally as comfortable the guys were taking an interest in her, "How will me attempting a slap shot help your practicing? Answer me that and I'll shoot the puck" Grace argued

"If you're a Bylsma your shot should be pretty good" Flower shot back

Max grinned "It's ok, these guys can be dicks sometimes. If you wanted to stay behind I could help you work on something's one on one"

His stance was confident as he leaned into Grace trying to charm her with just a smile. His hand resting on his stick, Grace wondered how many times he'd tried this move. Grace couldn't take him seriously; his charm was almost goofy like to her. He did have a nice smile though, she thought.

Grace looked at the ice with a grin painted on her face. Who was this guy and how was it he had an ego that big. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not the first girl you've said that to" she said

Geno, Sidney and Marc all laughed out loud. Even Max chuckled attracted to Grace's candidness "You're quick I like that. Hey I'm not only a good player, I'm a good teacher"

The other guys all groaned. They've heard it all before from Max.

Dan skated over noticing the look on Max's face followed by the laughing. He knew what Max was up to. "Guess Mary Beth was right"

"Max trying to pick up Grace" Geno confessed, "He got no game"

Sidney and Grace laughed, Grace trying to cover her mouth to spare Max's pride. Max didn't have an answer as he was stumbling with a guilty grin on his face.

Dan chuckled nervously as he looked at Grace; she gave him a reassuring smile that she wasn't returning the gestures. "They're trying to get me to try a slap shot"

Dan lit up, "Give it a shot" he nodded

Grace sunk hoping he would spare her the embarrassment. "See dad, want you to" Geno encouraged her

Grace gave a thin smile; she hadn't tested out the word 'dad' yet. She wasn't sure how it would feel coming from a 23 year old for the first time.

"Ok, would it make you feel better if we all left, gave you some space?" Dan offered, "Common Max, Geno finish the drills. Sid why don't you show her how" he herded Max and Geno away while Sidney stood casually leaning on his stick.

He tried to give a causal nod as Dan skated away. Grace laughed embarrassed.

"You'll have to excuse Max and Geno, Max hasn't learned the art of Subtly" Sidney said with a smile

Grace smiled holding the stick "Or how to take a hint"

Sidney laughed, she was funny. She was feeling more comfortable around the team as the hour went on. He looked down thinking she would fit in with the team just fine if she kept up with what she was dishing out to Max.

Sidney laughed, "No, we're thinking he could get backhanded by at least a dozen girls and he'll still keep trying"

Grace grinned commending Max's efforts, aside from trying to hit on her, he seemed like a nice guy. She sighed looking at the puck as she put the stick down and looked up at Sidney. She saw the film crew in the stands, she wasn't sure if the camera's were rolling but she figured there was a good chance they were.

"Here goes nothing" she said, she pulled the stick back and released it forward.

The puck didn't even make it to the net, stopping about half way and towards the right side of the blue line. Grace sunk in her stance disappointed. Sidney saw the force she tried to give the puck but it wasn't properly distributed. He gave her points for trying though.

Sidney stood embarrassed for her. Marc stood straight disappointed "Really?" he lifted his mask, 'you sure your related to Dan?"

"Wow, that was so bad" Sidney said in disbelief still adding to Flower's comment. Grace heard the chuckles from the crew.

"Hey it was my first try" Grace tried to defend herself with a smile clearly not taking it too seriously.

Sidney laughed relived she was taking Flower's and his trash talking lightly, "I'll give you that. Try again" he said reaching for a puck with his stick and placing it in front of her with the stick.

Grace smiled at how personable he was. From what she'd read or heard he was all hockey all the time and known for keeping to himself. Media always had a tendency to get their facts wrong and Grace believed the theory to be true. He was a nice guy for being one of the most famous players in the NHL.

"Now" Sidney started nodding to Flower to put his mask back on "What you want to do is when you pull back your stick" he instructed, Grace pulled the stick back, "Make sure your centering your weight because when you shot" Grace shot the puck not waiting for him to finish, but it was too late, Grace fell forward and on to her side.

The puck made it to the goal allowing Flower to block the shot before both he and Sidney let out a groan.

Grace rolled to her back moaning in pain. Sidney skated over and leaned over her, "I was getting to my next point of making sure you don't put all your weight to that one side or you'll fall" Sidney said

Grace pulled her self up leaning on the ice on her elbows as she tilted her head. Surprisingly she wasn't embarrassed or mad that she fell. She already knew playing hockey wasn't in the cards for her.

Grace tilted her head "I'd stick to playing hockey instead of trying to coach" she said with a slight smile

Sidney smiled with a nod as he held out his hand to help her to her feet. "You were a little eager there. If you had waited until I was done you wouldn't have landed on her butt" he smiled shooting back.

Grace smiled liking the banter between them.

"Least the puck made it far enough for me to block it" Marc said skating over. "Are you alright?"

Grace sighed with a small chuckle. "Yeah. Well now I can say I've attempted a slap shot…" standing to her feet.

Dan skated over "You alright? Shouldn't carry all your weight to your front foot. Why didn't you mention that Sid?' he asked

Sidney was about to argue his same point but Grace stopped him, "He was getting to that, and I just got a little excited"

Sidney smiled giving his head a shake and a look of appreciation for the save. Grace chuckled again rubbing her side, "That's going to be a nasty bruise"

Dan couldn't help but laugh "Good thing you're a nurse" he said with a grin.

He skated off again leaving her with Marc and Sidney. "So you're a nurse huh," Marc asked

Grace nodded trying to take a peek at her hip without exposing too much on the ice. Marc skated off "You should practice a little more huh"

Grace smiled "Not a chance" Sidney laughed

"I guess you wont have a problem tending to that will you," he said shyly

Grace nodded "Not much you can do for a bruise, you should probably know that" she smiled

Sidney shrugged "I've seen my fair share of injuries, bruises are usually a sign of a good night"

Grace shuttered at the injured hockey players endure. "Alright we're done for the day, be ready for tonight" She heard Dan call.

She remembered the game, the reason why he had to leave Washington so fast last night. "Are you staying for the game?"

Grace shrugged "I'm not sure what the plan is"

Dan skated over, "I didn't plan this well, I have to stay here for a few meetings, and hanging around here for 3 hours doesn't seem like the most entertaining thing in the world"

Grace smiled shaking her head "Not really no, I could just call a cab back to the house"

Dan shook his head "Why don't you just take my car?" he thought out loud "But you have no idea where the house is"

"I could give her a lift" Sidney offered gathering the loose pucks, "You're not far from my place"

Dan nodded liking the idea, "You sure Sid?"

Sidney nodded without hesitation. He was trying to hide his excitement; he wanted to get to know her.

"Good, and what do you think about coming to the game tonight with Mary Beth and Bryan?" he asked

Grace shoved her hands in her pockets "Sounds great, if Bryan's ok with explaining the rules to me" she grinned

Dan laughed patting her on the back "I'm sure he'll love that, he'll talk to anyone who will listen about hockey"

Grace nodded. She looked at Sidney "Are you sure" she said as they skated to the bench and hoped off the ice.

Sidney smiled "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't" he said "Give me about 15 minutes"

Grace nodded as they stopped outside the dressing room. She watched Sidney enter realizing her shoes where still inside in Pascal's stall.

Dan came out with them wearing a smile, "They guys had a few good laughs at Dupers expense, I figured you might need these" he said handing her the pair of brown leather boots.

She nodded "Thanks. I'll see you later tonight I guess" she walked over to a nearby chair and untied the skates. Dan nodded heading upstairs to the offices

Sidney found himself getting changed at a quicker pace than normal, fearing Grace was waiting too long and tried to theorize conversations for the ride back to the Bylsma home.

As he came out he found her looking thoughtfully at each picture that hung on the wall. He smiled knowing each picture well.

Grace stood trying to push away the feeling of contempt seeing her father in each frame knowing he was doing all this and kept from her life. She looked at the smaller version of the team photo after winning the Stanley cup, she smiled that he was happy and has found success doing what he loves to do.

Sidney stood behind her "Every player dreams for that moment, standing with your team for that monumental pose you strive for that moment your whole career"

Grace didn't hear him approach behind her but wasn't startled either. She smiled happy he's another example of finding success in something he loves so much. She focused on his face in the photo.

"You look so happy" she said

"Greatest day of my life hands down" he replied

Grace turned in disbelief, "You have a handful of "greatest days of your life" and that's it?"

He nodded not budging

"What about winning an Olympic gold medal" she laughed "You scored the game winning goal" Despite being American that was one game she did watch, Canada versus USA in the 2010 winter Olympics. And seeing him scores the game-winning goal. The sound the city of Vancouver made after he made the goal was heard around the world.

Sidney still humble as ever simply smiled "That was a good day too" he reasoned "but the Stanley cup" he shook his head "That's a trophy you dream your whole career winning"

Grace understood that. "Dan had been coaching the team only 4 months before we won the cup"

Grace didn't know that piece of information. She turned to him and found herself looking up and had to focus her attention on the conversation. He was in street clothes, no helmet and hockey a pads. He looked like a normal human being, and a good looking on at that. His hair underneath a baseball hat but still loking better than he did in his hockey gear. Grace tried to keep her expression even, she wasn't expecting this kind of reaction seeing him dressed in regular clothes. He was better looking in person.

He looked down blushing trying to sneak in a longer look at her. He walked back to his bag "You ready to go?"

She nodded quietly and followed him with a timid smile.

"So how long are you staying with Dan?" Sidney started the Land Rover and backed out of the stall heading for the exit.

"Right up until the Winter Classic" she said

Sidney tried to keep his expression causal "You sure you know what you signed up for" he joked with a smile

Grace gave a soft giggle, "Well I wasn't warned about Max"

Sidney laughed, any chance he could make fun of Talbot he took.

"I'm here to get to know Dan, that's all that matters and if there's a film crew around then I'll learn to get use to it" Grace shrugged

After practice she seemed to find a familiararity being with Dan and the team. She was so comfortable that she even forgot the film crew was at practice filming.

Sidney nodded "He wants to get to know you too. I remember I was in his office I guess when he got the letter, he was just a mess"

Grace turned to him trying to read his expression, "You were?"

Sid nodded "He didn't know which end was up but he knew he had to see you"

Grace looked down at her hands, "I spent the whole time figuring he'd just ignore it thinking I was trying to scam something out of him"

Sidney shook his head "He knew" there was seriousness in his look. If Sid remembered anything from that day he saw the look of certainty on his face that he had a daughter.

Grace didn't expect to be this honest with someone she'd just met. "How did you find out about him?" Sidney asked

"I was going through some of my mom's old things while doing a big clean and I found her old diary, and birth records inside" she said "The name written throughout the journal was the same on my records as my father"

Sidney's jaw dropped "That's some way to find out" he ran his hand over his face. "Dan said they dated when they were in high school"

She nodded "Prom king and queen" she said proudly "She got pregnant just after graduation or before I'm not trying to do the math" Sidney smiled at the disgusted face she made "But she left knowing Dan had a scholarship and didn't want him to have to quit playing hockey or school"

Sidney tried to smile "That's a pretty selfless thing to do. And a hard choice to make"

Grace nodded "I've been trying to understand her reasoning for it all" she shrugged "But even though she had everyone's best interest at heart both Dan and I lost out"

Sidney nodded running his hand over his face "Wow…"

"But I keep trying to look at this as a good thing despite losing my mom in the process. Dan and I were dealt this hand, all we can do it try and play it by moving forward"

Grace tried to think what was it about him that made it so easy to open up to. As she looked at Sidney wondering that thought, Sid was staring back at her with a comforting look.

Grace looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm unloading all my baggage to you when we just met" she sighed "That's a little odd isn't it" she gave a light laugh.

Sid didn't think anything of it. He was enjoying her company. He liked talking to someone that didn't want to talk about hockey, or about him playing hockey. It was refreshing to hear about someone else's life for a change, he felt like he was having a real conversation with a real person where there weren't 20 microphones or recorders shoved in his face. And besides, this was Dan's daughter. He loved Dan like family; it was a no brainer to want to get to know Grace.

"Not at all. It's refreshing to hear someone else talk for a change and it not to be about hockey," he said

Grace smiled still holding back.

"That's a good way to go about it though" Sidney nodded in agreement "Dan's always been about looking forward, and being positive. He rarely dwells on the past or what could have been"

Grace smiled hearing pieces about Dan from the people that knew him. She saw the adoration in Sidney's eyes as he spoke about his coach.

"I take it you and Dan have a good relationship?" Grace smiled

Sidney nodded "A great one. He's not just a coach to the team, he tries to be a mentor and a friend as well and he plays all roles well"

"There are a lot of sports writers out their singing the teams praises. It was odd reading about all that knowing they were writing about my dad" Grace admitted

"Yeah that must be a strange thought" he laughed, "It's a good team and what Dan has been doing has been working for us"

"I've read something about a win streak?" Grace asked

Sidney smiled nodding humbly. "How many is it now?" Grace asked wanting to drag it out of him. He still sat so humble about it.

Sidney was just happy to keep the wins going, "10 games"

Grace nodded impressed; "I bet you have a large part in those wins"

Sidney looked at her embarrassed and gave a light shrug "we have a good team right now, we play well together, and Dan's got good direction"

The wins streak wasn't the only streak she read about either, "Right, and tell me what's your point streak at now?" she said with a grin

Sidney looked out his driver window not wanting to answer. Grace thought his shyness was endearing she smiled.

"16" he said simply

She looked at the mustache he wore noticing a few on the other guys as well. She was familiar with the beard fad when streaks happened. "That what that's for?" she pointed to his upper lip

He nodded with a grin.

"16 games and that's the best you could do?" She thought out loud. Sidney burst out laughing. He loved it when people made fun of him; he attributed it to keeping him humble.

He looked at Grace, she was proud of her statement but still waited for a reasonable answer as to why he couldn't grow a more impressive mustache. She kept her grin "I'm sorry I couldn't help it. At least you don't look like a child molester like Cooke, or a dirty truck driver like Max" she shifted in her seat to face him again "I mean what is it about guys that think those kinds of styles of facial hair are attractive" she continued to think out loud before she was reminded of who she was talking to. It wasn't Tammy; it was Sidney Crosby, barer of the mustache she hated.

She turned back glancing at him. She was relieved to find him lit up wearing a huge smile. She wasn't holding anything back. He loved it.

"Sorry" she said simply "That's great about the streaks" she nodded giving a thumbs up "Keep it up" she said embarrassed

Sidney laughed out loud "Oh you just made my day you have no idea"

Grace giggled as she looked out the window.

"So are we expecting another win tonight and continuing your own streak?" Grace asked

Sidney smiled "What do you think"

She nodded "score some goals, lets keep the streak going"

"Even if it means looking at our horrible mustaches?" he said with a smile

She sighed, "I'll take one for the team," she giggled realizing the relativity "Literally"

Sidney pulled into the driveway of the house. "You watching it from the family suite I take it?"

Grace shrugged 'I guess so, if that's where they normally watch it"

He nodded "It's nice up there, but I have to say I like my view of the game better"

Grace chuckled "I don't doubt that"

She opened the door glad she was able to get to know someone other than the Bylsma's while in town. She looked back at Sidney one last time and smiled, he was a genuine guy, and she felt like she'd known him a while as opposed to just a few hours.

"Thanks for the lift" she said, "Good luck tonight"

He smiled with a nod "I'll see ya"

She got out shutting the door glancing back at the car before walking into the house.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's Hockey Night in Pittsburgh" the announcer said over the speakers in the suite.

Other players wives and their children were in the suite as well. All who had heard about Grace that afternoon and were curious to meet her. She felt a little overwhelmed with all the new people but she was grateful for the break from the camera crews. She figured they were downstairs filming from the bench.

Grace liked every one of the wives, Matt Cooke's wife Michelle had already invited her over for dinner while a few of the guys' girlfriends her age tried to pair her up with Max. She tried to push passed the fact that the ladies were just a little too inquisitive and focus on that they were just trying to be welcoming.

"How many goals do you think Sid's going to score tonight" Bryan asked saving her from the other women.

Grace smiled at Bryans question "I'm not sure what do you think" she asked

Bryan sat thinking about his points average already as he worked through his previous games "I think 2"

"I hope this afternoon wasn't too much for you Grace" Mary Beth Smiled

"Not at all" she shook her with, "I actually had a lot of fun. The guys are great"

Mary Beth nodded, "I'm glad. Dan was worried this is all too overwhelming. He's trying not to go too quickly but he's just so excited." She smiled, "We all are"

"I don't know why I was so nervous meeting all of you." Grace shook her head in disbelief, Mary Beth was a wonderful woman, "This last day has been a little hectic, but amazing" Grace smiled, "I'm really glad I came and met all of you, and we're getting to know each other"

Mary Beth looked as if she was tearing up again as she laughed, " I don't normally cry this much" she said embarrassed, "I'm just so happy"

Grace nodded understanding. Her gentle smile kept the mood light. Mary Beth wiped her eyes, "I'm happy that you and Dan are getting this opportunity"

"I am too. Not just to get to know Dan but you and Bryan as well" Grace smiled

"My dad is going to score two goals tonight" Their attention was turned to Jack Cooke, Matt Cooke's son. The cutest kid Grace had seen, a miniature version of his dad but without the swearing.

Grace smiled "Is your dad your favorite player" She loved kids and didn't mind talking to them; the conversations with the kids were less complicated than the conversations with the adults. The kids asked Grace easier questions.

Jack shook his head "Geno is" he said "but don't tell my dad"

Grace laughed along with Mary Beth and Michelle.

The game started and they watched intently, while chatting during the stoppages.

"The puck striped away at centre by Crosby and he sends it off to Kuntiz and it leaps in hits the post and they drive it in the net. Crosby with those quick hands minding the puck!" the announcer shouts

The crowd was going wild. Grace smiled to herself as she clapped and cheered.

It was the beginning of the second period and the pens were up 2-1. Pascal Dupris had scored at the end of the first.

"Fight!" Bryan shouted

Deryk Engellend was trading blows with a Maple leaf and laughed as Bryan and Jack cheered him on.

"Grace?" One of the attendees asked

She turned "Coach Bylsma needs you downstairs" she said

Grace looked confused and slightly worried "Is everything ok?" she turned to Mary Beth.

Mary Beth smiled knowingly "He was talking about you helping out the team doctor tonight. I'm thinking he wants you to stitch Deryk up"

Grace's jaw dropped

"Go on" Mary Beth laughed "Don't keep them waiting, Deryk's probably bleeding all over the place"

Grace made her way down to the locker room looking for her dad. Her expression was in pure shock but she grinned at Dan's guilty smile. "Ready to work?"

Grace was beat red with embarrassment "I thought I was coming to see a hockey game, not work" she smiled

"Well this is a hockey game" he said leading her into the small room. Deryk was lying on the table.

Not much to Grace's surprise, the camera crew were shoved in the back filming Deryk post fight. She smiled trying to get used to the unlimited access HBO had.

"Charlie, this is my daughter Grace." Dan said with a smile "She's all yours"

The team doctor smiled "Hi there" he smiled "Why don't you get the lidocaine ready?"

Grace nodded with a smile.

She measured the needle and looked for the doctors go ahead to administer the drug.

"This will sting a little bit Deryk" she said

"That's ok, not the first time Doug's sown me up" he smiled

Grace stuck the needle in Deryk's eyebrow. "I didn't see much of the fight, did you get a good couple of punches in" she asked

Deryk's eyebrow was nothing to take notice of as far as severity went. The small cut was just about the hair line of his left eyebrow. Grace figured three stitches were plenty for him to get back out and play the rest of the game.

Deryk laughed a little "I did, this is the worst of me, you should see the other guy"

Grace smiled "That's good I guess" she looked at the doctor "He's ready"

Charles nodded "Why don't you sew him up" he smiled "Dan couldn't stop talking about how proud he is of you becoming a nurse" he said

Grace looked at Deryk "Try not to make too much of a mess" Deryk said "But I trust you"

She nodded. She'd never stitched up a hockey player fresh after a fight before. It was almost surreal to have a player lying on the table still in his gear.

"Ok we're all done" Grace said cleaning the blood around the wound. "Take it easy sitting up Deryk" she said as Deryk sat up.

He made his way back to the locker room to meet the team while Charles stood pleased with her work "Dan asked me to take into consideration having you come on and help me if I saw that you could handle the work"

Charles nodded "I think you'd make a great addition to the team, and you can also spend more time with your father

One more surprise for Grace. She didn't know what to say. Dan was welcoming Grace into his life by giving her opportunities to be a part of it. She smiled grateful that he was going to such great lengths.

She was unsure though. She didn't want to be handed these opportunities just because who she knew. "That's very kind of you and thank you for the opportunity" she started "But I'm not sure about this, I hope you're not offering me the job just because" Charles stopped her

"None sense" he smiled "I told Dan I would consider it after seeing you at work. You did wonderful, I also took the liberty of acquiring your transcripts and was impressed, top of your class"

Grace smiled flattered. "Thank you"

Charles rested his hands on his hips "I'm certain you will do well here, so what do you say"

Grace smiled "I'm not sure what will happen after the Winter Classic"

He nodded "You work up until then, then you can let us know what you decide"

Grace nodded in agreement. She didn't expect a job offer working along side her father during her first day in town. She wondered with Dan making all the efforts that what exactly was keeping her from going back to Washington.

They made their way to the locker room to catch the tail end of Dan's instructions. As they clapped in conclusion Dan turned to them with a smile. Grace stood behind the camera man looking into the team sitting in their stalls, a few were retaping their skates, some adjusting their gear. Sid sat glued to Dan's instructions, visualizing plays in his head.

"Great job Engell, fuckin rights" they all clapped "Same way they'll get to the offensive zone we outshot em we got 14 shots I think, keep hounding pucks, stay in the offensive zone. Right back up to our level here black" Dan finished off with a clap before turning to Grace and Charlie.

"Nice work on Engels face Grace, although I can't say it wont make him any less ugly" Dan laughed

Charles smiled pleased "She did great work. So much that I think I'll keep her"

Dan raised his eyebrows excited. "You're giving her the job" he looked at Grace with a smile.

She grinned "You're sneaky, asking him to give me a job so I'll stick around"

Dan shrugged unmoved "a Bylsma's gotta do what a Bylsma's gotta do" He wasn't ashamed for his motives. He knew Grace was in need of a job and he wanted to help her out any way he could.

She laughed as she looked into the dressing room. Sidney was sitting with a couple of teammates going through a play. He glanced at her for a moment and looked away with a grin.

Grace couldn't tell if his cheeks were flushed from embarrassment or from him playing. She looked back to her dad feeling her own cheeks warm.

The team started to make their way out and Charles and Grace stood at the end watching the team one by one file out and down the tunnel. Sidney smiled as he approached. He was so much larger in all his gear.

"Nice work on Engels face. Couldn't do anything to make him less ugly huh?" he asked with a laugh

Grace rolled her eyes with a smile "That's what Dan said."

Sidney shrugged "It's a problem we're all aware of. You enjoying the game?" he asked

"Exciting" she nodded "You're playing well"

Sidney nodded satisfied. "Just doing what you told me to do"

"Really? 2 all you got then?" she asked with a smile

Sid's eyes widened as he passed smiling. It was on.

Grace smiled following the team to the edge of the player's bench. She saw her Dad in his element. Dan leaned back glancing at Grace

There was a quick line change and Grace saw the excitement. She was in love with the game already. Every member of the team invested their attention to the game with an intensity and focus in their eyes.

Dan looked back at his daughter for a moment. He smiled contently. He couldn't be happier than to have his daughter here with him. And knowing she would be with the team.

She saw Sidney come back to the bench. The look in Sidney's eyes, the pure determination, the hunger for a win. As he saw her the look softened as he smiled.

"How's the view now compared to being in the suite?" Sidney asked

Grace smiled, "You were right, it is better down here"

"Jack cheering for me?" Matt Cooke asked in front of her

Grace smiled "He's predicting a goal from you tonight"

Matt smiled "My biggest fan"

Grace laughed to herself with a nod.

She watched the rest of the game relatively quiet but with a smile on her face.

"Sid's Line" Dan shouted

Sidney jumped out and shot towards the puck with Cooke on his wing.

"He's got it, go Sid" Dan shouted

Sid gave a slap shot and the crowd went wild. Sidney took Grace's advice making it three goals.

"Oh another fight" Charles interrupted Grace's cheering.

"That Max?" Grace heard one of the guys

"Go Max, lay into him!" The guys cheered

Max was pulled down and came back to the bench with a bleeding nose. Grace couldn't help but laugh to herself as she followed Max and Charles back into the room.

"If fighting means I get to see you I should do it more often" Max smiled lying down

Grace laughed expecting nothing less from Max as she shook her head "Max, for your sake that's a bad idea" she pulled on the gloves "You are pretty bloody"

Max smiled "I let him win"

Grace started cleaning the wound. "Ok Romeo, this is going to hurt, looks like he broke it" Charles said

Max wasn't surprised or worried "Not the first time eh Doc"

Grace smiled at Charles who looked unimpressed. "Certainly not Max"

Max was finished up with a bandage over his nose "What do you think, is a good look for me?" he smiled at Grace

Grace pulled off the gloves and heard the buzzer go. That was it for the game. She smiled "No, Not really"

Max laughed, "Lots of girls dig this look" he pointed

Grace nodded giving him a pat on the shoulder "well then you wont have a hard time finding a date tonight then will you" she followed him out.

The team was walking down the hall as she stood waiting for them to pass. Sidney walked by with a smile

Grace gave him a congratulatory nod "Good job out there"

Sidney laughed, "Could have made it four"

Grace was shocked at the confidence he had in his game. She smiled amused by the banter the two of them could have.

She stood at the door listening to her dad's speech to the team. "we played great out there, Sid three goals" he nodded "Duper you were on fire. Lets take tonight as a lesson learned if he dictate where and when to make the plays the game is ours gentlemen."

There were cheers and claps all around. "Who's got the shovel?" he asked

Matt stood with the shovel about to pass it on. "Tonight, no question Sid, with three goals this is yours" Matt smiled

Sidney took the shovel with a smile looking at Grace. She smiled proud. The streak continued.

She stood outside the dressing room post celebration speeches waiting for Dan and the team with the rest of the wives.

Mary Beth smiled excited to hear how it went "So" she said

Grace smiled "Well it seems I'll have a job while in town"

Mary Beth clapped excitedly and gave Grace a hug congratulating her. "That's fantastic" she said "That way you can spend more time with Dan on the road, that was the thing he was most worried about you coming here, not being able to see him enough"

Grace smiled appreciating he was going to such lengths to make it work. Mary Beth was even more supportive for encouraging them both.

Dan came out with a smile as he greeted his wife and son. "What'd you think" he asked Bryan

"I thought Kunitz played well, Flower was on fire" Bryan commented

Dan nodded "He was wasn't he"

Some of the guys followed out not long after still celebrating the win. "Grace, come celebrate with us. We're going to Stoner's, it's a bar in Southside" Marc smiled

Grace looked at Marc then to Dan "I don't think so, thanks for the invite though" She wasn't sure what Dan had planned post game.

Dan shook his head "Don't let me keep you from going out if you want to" he smiled

Sidney came out of the dressing room dressed back into his suite and approached Dan, Grace and Flower interested.

"Did you have anything planned?" she asked Dan

Dan nodded "I usually hit the sack after a game. Go on, go have some fun"

Sidney realized she was contemplating coming out with some of the guys, he looked at Flower "She should come right?" he looked to Sid

Sid nodded "Yeah, you'll have fun. Stoner's is a cool place" he looked at Dan "I can give you a lift home again if you need one too"

Dan nodded "Thanks Sid"

Flower gave Sid a nudge insinuating he was offering on purpose.

Grace gave in as she nodded "Sure" she looked down at her outfit. She was still in jeans and her sweater from earlier. She was thankful she changed from her plain white t-shirt to a blue and red striped silk tank. She wasn't too bad she thought once she took off the sweater and put on a little more make up.

She said goodbye to the family and headed to celebrate with the team not exactly sure what the night would entail.

When Flower, Sidney and Grace got to the bar Geno, Staal, Letestu, letang, Neal, and Max met them.

Max lit up when he saw Grace walk into the bar. "Now it's a celebration" he shouted "Come sit with me beautiful"

"Oh God Max, take a hint" Flower said sitting between them.

Grace appreciated Flowers strategic sitting. On the other side of Grace sat Geno who sat the game out with a knee injury but never missed out on celebrating with the team.

"How's the knee" she asked

Geno shrugged obviously disappointed he's not able to play. "Doctor say two more weeks if I'm good with rehab"

Grace nodded figuring he was doing what he needed to get back on the ice and play. 'You nurse now" he smiled "Max even more in love" he nodded towards Max

Grace smiled "I'm a nurse, and not Max's type"

Geno laughed "Every girl Max's type" he said

Grace didn't argue with that as she watched him flirt with the waitress "And that's why he isn't my type" she pointed to herself

She liked Geno, for someone his size he was kind and almost goofy like.

"You have boyfriend" he asked

Grace shook her head as she took the first sip of her drink "No boyfriend."

Geno waved his hand over the table "Take your pick. All single. Except Flower, he have girlfriend, she lovely, we like her"

Flower was listening and smiled at the compliment. Grace laughed at Geno's efforts but she shook her head "I think I'll pass right now"

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't interest in any of the guys at her table. They were all good looking in their own right and she was starting to see the attractiveness in a hockey player. The shape they were in, the fight and drive they had during those 90-minute games.

Grace managed to escape more questions from Geno as the group began to mingle around the bar, a few of the guys had met girls and trying their luck at taking them home. Grace watched with Flower while asking him about his girlfriend he's had since he was 15 years old. He looked like he was in love, and seemed like a good fit for him from what he described.

Sidney came by and stood with them with a smile on his face "Geno's on his game tonight"

"It's cause he's injured, he's playing the sympathy card" Flower said

Grace nodded in agreement "It seems to be working for him, that blonde is eating it up, you see how she's rubbing his knee? He's probably telling her he's fighting the pain right now so he can talk to her"

Flower grinned, "You sure know how to call them"

Sidney was impressed. Max came over "Ok we need to do a round of shots. Lets do this, we have a lot to celebrate"

Grace shook her head; she was already done for the night feeling the buzz after a few drinks. "I'm out" she didn't want the hangover tomorrow

Max wasn't having it as he tilted his head "Common that's not an opinion. We won we're up at 11, Sid's at 17. You're in our lives now."

They all laughed at Max's logic. Grace looked to Sidney who wore a grin 'I'll order them" he walked to the end of the bar.

Grace was shocked Sidney was siding with Max, she was equally worried wondering how much he had to drink since he was her ride.

Max stood wrapping his arm around her "Think of this as your welcoming into the team. We're happy you're here and that we're going to be able to spend all this time with you since you're the team nurse" he smirked, you didn't have to be a psychic to know what Max was thinking once he said the word 'team nurse'

Grace groaned with a smile. She was having fun with max but she had to wonder when he'd give it a rest and take the loss. "Couldn't you just haze me instead?" she asked

Sidney came back with the tray of shots handing them out. He smiled handing one to Grace and grabbing the last one. Grace looked at him worried "I can't believe you're taking his side"

Sidney leaned towards her "trust me" Grace looked up seeing the looking on Sid's face. His expression made Grace blush. There was a certainty in his eyes and with the amount of alcohol Grace had already she was prone to being taken by any look already.

Max raised his glass followed by the rest of the group. She was brought out of her daze staring at Sidney as she turned her attention to the group. Grace shot Sidney one last reluctant look. Sidney smiled loving her anxious look. He had a hard time not looking at her. Her top was loose but was fitted enough to show off her slender curves and her toned arms. She was tiny as hell Sidney thought but she had a body.

"This streak is something to be proud of boys, this is shaping up to be a great season. We have fresh faces, hot faces," he smiled at Grace "let's keep this up huh"

The guys cheered as Grace chuckled and watched them down the shots. Grace took a deep breath knowing that wasn't going to keep her immune from the alcohol. As the liquid hit the back of her mouth she was shocked to realize it wasn't alcohol, it was ginger ale.

She swallowed happy and looked at an amused Sidney. He nodded sheepishly. "I think I'm ready to get out of here, what about you?" he asked

She nodded "Good idea"

They said their good byes and headed on to Dan's house. Grace still beside herself Sidney pulled that trick off.

She shook her head "How'd you do it?"

Sidney shrugged sitting relaxed. One hand draped over the steering wheel. "Easy, just order the shots and ask the bartender to fake one" he smiled "I learned early that I couldn't keep up with Max, nor did I want to so I learned to get creative"

Grace smiled "well done"

Sid looked at her "Told you to trust me"

They pulled into the driveway and Grace sat for a second "Let's hope I'm functional for tomorrow" she said opening the door

Sidney chuckled "You can't be any worse than Max probably"

She took comfort in that as she hopped out of the car "I'll see ya tomorrow" she said with a smile "Thanks for the ride…again"

Sidney smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

chapter 8

That morning Grace braved the Pittsburgh roads with a GPS in hand and drove to practice so Dan could head out to the rink early for an interview. She was usually pretty good with directions and fared well as she pulled into the parking garage with a smile on her face.

As she headed up she got to know the bowls of the rink pretty well. Peeking in to see the gym downstairs, the kitchen and players lounge near the dressing room, and the trainer's room where she'd spent part of the game last night and where she'd be working with the guys.

As she walked out heading towards the ice she passed noticing the dressing room was pitch black with one light. A few voices came from the room, one being Dan's.

He was taking about his scar "There's a lot more on my face than just this one here" he pointed to his lip "This one was when I played in the east coast division, the coach said to me after to the game I think you should get that redone when we get home. I think it ads character, when I see my scar it Uhh" he thought about it "I was a hockey player"

Grace looked down as she headed to the ice. She didn't mind hearing about his past as a hockey player but she still wasn't passed the pangs knowing while he was playing in the NHL and coaching she was living without a father. The guys were all out practicing except for one missing player. Sidney was missing from the ice. She met Charles as he came out to greet her and help her get set up in the trainer's room.

"Common I'll show you the trainers room" Charles said taking her back inside.

After about 20 minutes of showing Grace where everything was and the schedule and protocols for maintenance days Grace made her way back through to find Dan. She was stopped again at the dressing room, this time hearing Sidney. Realizing why he wasn't on the ice yet.

"The one thing about Dan is that he's positive, that's the first thing I realized when he came. When you play 82 games and there are so many things that can go wrong, and to have someone with a positive and upbeat attitude, you need that"

"And how have things changed now with Dan finding out he had a daughter"

"It's amazing to find out that he had a daughter he never knew about and for her and him to have the opportunity to meet and start a relationship, it's pretty special and the two of them are really brave to do it" Sidney said after being asked about the new situation, "Grace is great, she's fitting in with the team really well already. It steams from her personality gelling with ours and I mean we love Dan, and we want to support him like he supports us so we want to know Grace and make her feel welcome"

Grace smiled at the kind words he had for her dad. Sidney really loved him.

She got out to the ice and saw Dan leading practice. More film crews taping the process. Sidney followed just a few minutes later dressed already "How we feeling today champ" he smiled walking past

She smiled "Better than Max I'm guessing"

Sidney laughed skating onto the ice.

Grace sat along the boards with her feet dangling off the ledge as she watched the "mustache boy" competition. She now realized why Matt Cooke looked like a child molester.

Flower was blocking shots with fancy moves. Brooks was the first to score.

"Ya Brooksy!" Max yelled

Max was up next and was blocked, Flower celebrating with jumping into a push up.

Sidney had one more chance to two in the second round as he started towards the net, he tried to decoy Flower but got tripped up in his skate but as always he managed to slip the puck in mid dive. The group cheering and Grace sitting amazed at the goal, he skated back covered in snow with a smile on his face. Staring at Grace he nodded pleased. Grace shook her head at the playful look he had.

She watched as two rounds went and Paul Martin and Engellend were last to go with out scoring. Finally as Deryk scored Paul threw his hands up in defeat.

"That's it for today" Dan called.

Cooke was the first off the ice, likely to go shave his mustache.

Grace took a moment by herself and sat in the empty stands to take in the view of the empty arena. Her phone vibrating brought her out of her thoughts as she looked at the unknown number.

"Hello" she answered curious who was calling her.

"Grace, hey its Mike" He said over the phone

Grace covered her mouth. Her jaw dropped at the surprise. 'Hey" she said

"Surprised to hear from me" his voice sounded light

She looked at the floor "Yeah" she couldn't help but chuckle "A little. How are you?"

"Well better now that I'm hearing your voice. So when am I going to see you again?" he asked

Grace was starting to believe that maybe Mike was sincere about him surprising her. He was certainly surprising her at the moment with the tone of his voice and his actions. There had been a few guys in Graces life that she equated her trust issues with, add in spending her life without a father, she didn't exactly have the greatest confidence in men.

Grace gave a nervous laugh "Well I'm not exactly in town anymore" she admitted.

She didn't take into account Mike actually calling her after their night or else she would have explained the situation with her dad. But even she couldn't have predicted Mike would stick to his word, or that Dan would show up and ask her to come to Pittsburgh.

"You away?" he asked

"Yeah. It's a long story" she wasn't sure how much she should be telling him. She figured though in a week he'd know after seeing the first HBO show.

"Well I'd like to hear" Mike said warmly "Everything ok?"

"Yeah" she sighed, "Remember when I told you it was just me and my mom and that she passed away" She figured she might as well unload everything now.

"Yeah" Mike answered

"Well I had found my dad a week ago and got in contact with him and now I'm staying with him in Pittsburgh" Grace said

"Wow that's great Grace" Mike said, "How's it going so far?"

"Really good" Grace said "Pittsburgh is good, there's something else you should probably know too"

"Oh yea" he asked

"You know him" she said "Well I'm assuming you know him" figuring with their teams division rivals and having played more than enough games against each other, mike was more than familiar with who was coaching a rival team.

Mike was silent for a moment before she heard a chuckle "I do.."

"He's a coach…for the Pittsburgh Penguins, the head coach in fact" Grace admitted

Mike chuckled "Your shitting me"

Grace shook her head and began to recount the last few days to Mike.

She felt good explaining everything to him. He listened and was supportive. She still didn't know if she should let herself feel anything passed the night of fun she had with him. Mike was shocked at the coincidence. "I guess we'll be seeing each other on the 21st when you come back to play us"

Grace nodded "Yeah I guess we will."

"Maybe we can see each other before or something" Mike suggested

Grace tried to think of viable reasons why she couldn't. "I guess this all seems a little weirder now. I meant what I said before Grace about wanting to see you again" He sighed "But with you being in Pittsburgh makes it a little hard"

Grace thought for a moment "I'm sorry, I didn't expect any of this to happen"

She heard Mikes smile through the phone "Don't be sorry, I'm glad you're getting to know your dad. He's a good coach and from what I hear a good guy"

"Yeah I'm seeing that, it's fun here"

"Maybe I could call you again, try a phone friendship if that even is a real thing" he said

Grace couldn't help but laugh "It is now I guess, that sounds nice Mike" she said not knowing exactly how much time she'd be able to give to Mike.

Grace's attention was caught by Steve waving to her from the tunnel. She figured she was due for an interview. She nodded holding up a finger so she could wrap up the phone call.

He was cute she thought. She didn't know why with the countless girls that were available to him why he would try for her. She shook her head grateful no one was around to see her flushed cheeks. "I should get going, I'm being called in for an interview" Grace said 'Looks like we're both going to be on this HBO show" Grace said

"What are the odds? I can think of so many Sleeping with the Enemy references right now I think my head might explode. I guess I'll talk to you later"

Grace laughed "Ok bye" she hung up the phone still in a laugh and met the waiting film crew in the dressing room.

It took her a few minutes to get adjusted to the cameras. "So busy first couple of days"

Grace nodded "It's going well, better than I could have ever imagined. Dan is" she tried to think of the right word as she shrugged "He's great, that doesn't even come close to the right word. I have never felt more welcome into a family and a team than I have with these guys"

"Are you glad that you're able to spend time with him in this kind of environment, you get to see him in both his elements" Steve asked

Grace nodded "I am. He's very different when he's on the bench but he treats the team as if they're family as well. There's a high level of respect that goes both ways and to see him during a game and to see the look of intensity on his face makes you fall in love with the game like he is"

"Would you say you're in love with hockey now?"

Grace smiled with a nod "I'm loving it so much because of what's equated with it. Dan, the team, the opportunities Dan's given me, the love I've been shown by the team already" she nodded "'This is a special team"

As Dan, Grace, Mary Beth and Bryan headed to the rink for the team's Christmas party. Grace was excited to see the team with their families.

The dressing room was packed, as the players with families were busy dressing their kids in their hockey gear and tying skates. A few of the kids had their own mini jerseys with their dads numbers. There were so many excited kids Grace was a huge grin being introduced to everyone.

Craig Adams son Rhys hobbled over already dressed in a team Canada jersey with a smile on his face. 'I'm gonna go on the ice" he shouted

Grace realized a cameraman was filming him and he loved the attention. Grace smiled as she bent down to look at his jersey "That daddy's jersey?" she looked at the back.

It was Crosby's. Grace looked at Craig laughing, he was doing the same as he shrugged "Even my own kid loves Sid"

Grace looked further down the stalls and saw Sidney tying his skates as Pascal's daughter walked over handing him a helmet and he smiled talking to her. Grace smiled to herself as she watched Rhys walk back to his dad.

Max was with the camera crew, as he was getting ready. She sat down watching him charming even the cameraman. His white Christmas sweater was festive and a funny combination with the facial hair he was growing.

Grace sat down in an empty stall as some started to make their way out to the ice and began tying her skates.

Bryan sat down with her and did the same. "Every year Sid let's us try and score on him and I've never been able to score on him. This year I think I'm ready though" he said

Grace smiled "How's your slap shot?"

"Better than yours" Bryan teased hearing about her attempt at practice.

Grace nodded "I should hope it is" she laughed enjoying being teased.

Sid walked passed ready to go out "Hey bud you think your ready this year" he said. He glanced at Grace and his smile grew

Bryan looked up nodding eagerly "I've been practicing. Dad wont let me use the dryer like you used to though"

Sidney laughed with a nod "Well as long as you're practicing you don't necessarily need a dryer"

Grace sat confused what a dryer had to do with shooting but she let it slide as she tied the last skate and stood. Sidney still towered over her. Dressed in a black track suit and Reebok cap he smiled at the height difference.

"Common lets see what you got then" he said letting Bryan lead the way out.

"Can your ego handle letting him score on you? It would probably make his year" Grace said quietly

Sidney shrugged "We'll see, let's hope his slap shot's better than yours" he chucked

Grace stopped pretending to be offended knowing she was never going to live it down. Sidney wasn't going to apologize; he knew she wasn't moved by it and playing on the banter. Sid was really starting to like the relationship they were forming. He felt as comfortable with her as any of his closest friends.

The rink was filled with the staff and players and their families. She skated with Mary Beth and watched the kids try to score on Sidney. A few players talking to the camera while the others skated with their kids. Grace was more amazed at how good of an organization it was and felt that it was more than a team environment, it was a family.

Dan skated to a stop next to Grace as she stood leaning against the boards watching Jack Cooke and Max in a fight. Max had Jacks jersey over his head and dropped him to the ground.

Dan having witnessed the play fight laughed. "You know all anyone is saying is how much they love you already" Dan said

Grace gave a flattered smile. "This is all great. You and everyone have made me feel so welcome" she said

Dan nodded "We're just trying to show you that you fit in here, and that you can be a part of this family Grace" he sighed "I hope it's not all too much" he looked at her "We're not trying to pressure you or anything"

Grace nodded "I appreciate that" she wondered what it would be like moving here, she didn't have a lot keeping her in Washington other than the house and Tammy. "I'm just trying to take one day at a time."

Dan nodded "Could you see yourself living here? I mean would you want to?"

Grace tried to think of an answer. It was a decision that would take a lot of thought, she sighed, "It would be great to live closer to you guys and having a job here as a nurse is great, I just don't know about leaving Washington" she shrugged "I spent my whole life there. I'd have to really sit and think about it"

Dan understood, he didn't want her to make any decisions for his sake. But he wanted her to know where she was wanted and that she had a place here.

"I love it here though" Grace smiled "The team is great and they would make the move out here tempting"

"That's understandable" he nodded "Just promise me one thing"

Grace looked at him.

"Please don't fall for Max" he laughed "I would learn to accept it if you dated a hockey player, but not Max"

Grace laughed awkwardly thinking of Mike and the conversation she had with him the day before and her growing attraction to Sidney. She shook her head "I can promise you Max would be the last guy I would ever consider"

Dan was relieved. Grace wondered how relieved he would be to know that she had been involved with Mike Green before coming to Pittsburgh.

Max skated over "Did you see Jack just spear me?" he laughed as both Grace and Dan nodded "Just like Cookie eh Dan"

"I heard you had the film crew with you this morning?" Dan asked, "How'd it go?"

Max nodded excited "It was great, they came with me here"

They made their way upstairs to take pictures with Santa. The office area was turned into a photo shoot with Santa sitting in a chair with two Blonde helpers. Grace thought the two couldn't have been more than 18 and Max head straight for them.

Geno ad Grace watched as Max got his photo taken laughing as he whispered in his ear. Grace figured he was commenting on the two young blondes at his side.

Geno smiled "You me and Sid, picture"

Grace smiled giving in watching as Geno grabbed Sidney. The guys leaned on the edge of the chair forcing the blondes out of the photo and Grace got on Santa's knee, feeling a little too uneasy sitting on a grown mans lap. They smiled for the photo.

"And what do you guys want for Christmas" He asked

"A good knee" Geno said pointing to his injured knee

Sidney laughed "Another Stanley Cup"

Grace thought about it wondering what she wanted, she shrugged "I have everything I want" she smiled

Sidney stood up smiling at Graces answer. She had to love her time here; he hoped that she would decide to stay to be closer to Dan and the family. He realized that she was the type of girl he wanted to settle down with but worried she was too out of his league. He stopped amazed at thinking there was someone out of his league. With his position he was in, he met a lot of people and a lot of girls that would have given anything for a date with him. He wasn't necessarily picky or shallow, he just knew what he wanted and hadn't met her yet, until he met Grace.

He worried that she wouldn't feel the same way being a coaches daughter and that she would be working with them while she was in Pittsburgh but he hoped that wasn't the case.

The picture was printed a couple of minutes later and Geno lit up as he studied it handing it to Sidney. "Nice picture" he said

Sidney laughed with a nod, "Geno you look like you're a kid again with that huge smile"

Grace leaned into Sidney looking at the picture. "Awe" she said "It's not weird at all that three grown adults are having a photo with Santa"

The guys laughed. "Grace you keep" Geno said

Grace looked at Geno shaking her head. "You wanted the photo Geno, you keep it. Put it in a nice frame" she smiled

Geno wasn't having it as he shook his head, "You keep In case you stay in Washington. You remember us"

She tilted her head flattered "Geno, I would never forget you guys, and you don't know, I might decide to stay"

She didn't want to give anyone false hope on whether or not she'd stay in Pittsburgh after the winter classic but Geno looked too disappointed at the thought of her going back home.

Geno smiled "You still keep. So you can look at my pretty face"

Sidney laughed as Grace shook her head.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Friday morning Grace headed into the Icoplex, another rink where the team usually practiced while the Consol Energy center was in use. They were headed on a two game road trip, her first while in town.

She was excited and nervous at the same time. They were headed for Buffalo then to Philadelphia. Both cities Grace had never been to and she was excited for what came with the road trips, flying charter, staying in a first class hotel, and most of all spending time with Dan but she couldn't predict what it would be like on a trip with a bunch of men.

"It's a super short flight to Buffalo, once we get there, we check in and we have some free time." Dan explained the logistics.

Grace nodded quiet. "Are you nervous?" Dan noticed

"No" Grace sighed, "Just not sure what to expect" She smiled slightly, 'I'm excited though"

Dan smiled, 'It'll be fun. These trips are always a good time. They're good for team building, you and I can spend some time together as well"

As she followed Dan into the building and into the lounge.

"Grace will you just check over the medical kits and make sure we have everything?" Dr. Burke asked "Then I need you to check Jordan's hand"

Grace nodded kneeling down to the supplies sitting on the floor. Inside the dressing room she heard Sidney giving another interview.

"Tell me about the seating arrangements on the plane"

Grace heard Sidney chuckle, "It's one of those things where I don't know if it's a routine or superstition, it's like tying your shoes everyday its just something we've always done" He shrugged

Grace smiled to herself as she counted the supplies.

Grace strolled into the trainers room having finished counting and found Geno and Jordan sitting on the tables. Geno was coming on the road trip but Jordan was staying behind.

"How's the rehab going Jordan?" Grace asked examining Jordan's hand. She hadn't had much of a chance to get to know Jordan as well as the other guys since he hasn't been able to practice.

Jordan nodded, "Good, I'm just doing what ever it takes to get back out on the ice"

Grace smiled at his determination; "Dan said you haven't played a game this season yet"

Jordan shook his head quietly. Grace could tell it was killing him, as she turned his hand over checking his index finger, she found bruising still in the webbing. An indication that he was trying to hard to bend his fingers.

She looked at Jordan "You have some bruising along the tendons," she wanted to make sure he wasn't rushing his rehab but she didn't know him well enough to call him on anything.

Jordan looked at her guilty. "Can you make a fist for me?" she asked kindly

Grace kept her hand on his finger feeling the tendon as Jordan made the fist, She could tell it was still tight "Jordan, I know you want to get back out there but you cant push it" she sighed

Jordan nodded. "If you push yourself more than what your body can take it will only hurt you in the long run. The tendons and bones need time to heal properly" Grace tried to explain

Jordan accepted her advice "You're right" he looked at her "Sometimes I just get down on not being able to play and so I try to push it"

She nodded "It'll come" she made some notes, "You can put your brace back on"

As Grace made her way out after checking Jordan's hand she stopped to listen to Sidney's interview. He was asked about the road games.

"Philadelphia is the definition of a road game" he smiled "I am excited for the trip, Grace is coming and its her first of the month" he laughed "I wouldn't be surprised if she went straight home after it, she's in for something that's for sure"

Geno came up behind her towering over her, "Not nice to listen" he said quietly leaning down with his hands crossed behind his back

Grace jumped turning to see Geno smiling. "It's not nice to sneak up on people either" she countered

Geno smiled sheepishly walking to the trainer's room. "You look at my knee?"

She nodded following still smiling.

Grace saw what he meant as she passed the groups situated on the plane. Sidney, Flower, Deryk, Max, and Brooks all at the front playing play station. Matt, Geno, Steve, and Eric were playing a game of rummy a few isles down and the coaching staff at the back.

Grace figured it wise to grab a seat on her own and try and sleep fearing she would be getting little of it on the trip. Either way she would be in the commotion with the staff talking business, Cooke getting upset he was losing to a Russian, and the guys at the front playing play station. She found a space with a few rows empty in between and sat down hoping everyone was on the plane.

Her phone vibrated from a text message, as she got comfortable waiting for take off. It was Mike, 'another loss bringing us to 6 games and I sprained my MCL, out for two games. Can you tell who'll be the underdog on this special? How are you fairing with the cameras?"

Grace texted him backs. "Keep fighting, starting to get used to the cameras. On our way to buffalo"

She didn't get another reply.

Grace had never been to Buffalo, she thought she had never been anywhere outside of Washington. As the plane made its stop and everyone filed out and down the stairs Grace saw the waiting bus. Another serial experience for her, flying charter and getting on an awaiting charter bus to the hotel.

The experience was all new to Grace and she was trying to get used to the new schedule. The team had the night free once they got to the hotel and unpacked, with the next morning being dedicated to a meeting and practice before the game.

The four seasons was nice, the huge flower arrangement sat on a table in the middle of the lobby as a concierge handed everyone room keys. Dan had mentioned to Grace earlier that they gave her own room so she would be able to have time to her self, that and she was the only female on the trip.

"What room are you in?" Sidney asked

Grace looked at the number written on the envelope holding the key card. "686" she looked at him "You?"

Sidney smiled "looks like we're neighbors, I'm 687"

Grace tried to keep her expression causal while finding herself unusually excited at the close proximities; Sid did the same trying to hide his excitement. Not that he would dare try anything while on the road and with her father a few doors down. He was just glad she wasn't far away.

They made their way to the elevator and Grace noticed the crew following. She swallowed hard stepping in trying to turn her attention elsewhere.

When the elevator stopped at their floor, Grace stepped off and made her way down the hall. She saw Flower entering his room with the crew behind him, "Max always gets naked" she heard, "Oh my god, he's still dressed"

The door shut and Grace laughed to herself stopping at her door.

Grace took in the view from her room. The room had a modern feel to it, with grey walls and black furniture . The view wasn't bad, the sun was just setting over Buffalo and Grace leaned against the wall taking it all in. She was able to sleep a little bit on the shirt flight and was excited for tomorrow.

There was a knock at the door turning Grace's attention to the door. Opening it she found Dan in the hall. "Hey, how you making out?"

Grace let him in with a nod "Good, just taking in the view"

Dan rested his hands on his hips, "Yeah Buffalo is nice, too bad we're not here longer, or we could have taken in some of the sights"

Grace shrugged "If we win tomorrow that will make up for it" she said with a smile. It was the truth, the more she was around Dan and the team the more she was becoming a penguin, the anticipation of the trip was one thing, but she as craving another win to keep the streak going.

Dan chuckled liking her comment "That's the spirit, listen, are you going to be ok on your own tonight?"

Grace figured he was busy with the coaching staff and the GM. She didn't mind appreciating the opportunity just to travel with the team. She didn't expect to spend the entire trip with him.

She nodded "Ray wants to go over tomorrow's line up and I still have to go over the scouting report"

Grace smiled trying to put her father's guilt at ease, "Don't worry about it. It's fine"

Dan smiled glad she understood. He felt bad dragging her out on the road and being able to spend anytime with her. "Ok well I'll come check on you before the night is out"

Grace tilted her head not wanting Dan to worry, "Dan" she said "It's fine you don't need to check on me, I'm ok we're here to work"

Dan walked for the door, "You're sure?"

Grace gave one last nod with a smile. "Good night Dan"

"Night" he said leaving.

Grace heard another knock at the adjoining room door. Unlocking it Flower came through with a smile. "Oh so this is who's next door to you Sid" he smiled "Hi Grace, Max and I are on the other side"

Grace laughed nervously at the close proximity from Max, "I heard you from earlier, lets not tell him I'm you're neighbor"

Flower laughed, "Cause he always gets naked?"

Grace nodded

Sidney leaned into her room in front of Max, "A bunch of us are going to grab some dinner, you want to come or are you eating with Dan?"

Grace nodded, "Sure I'm in, Dan's having a meeting with Ray and the other coaches"

Grace looked to Flower, "You coming?"

Flower shook his head with a sheepish smile 'I'm a little tired, I might just go to bed early"

Grace didn't think anything of it as she smiled walking out of the room "Ok have a good night" she said following Sidney down the hall.

With Grace being the only female, she was out numbered when the guys chose a steakhouse for dinner. Everyone was dying to eat and have a night to relax. Grace sat between Sid and Max and down the long table were, Geno, Paul, Aaron, Tanger, Pascal, Lovejoy, Letestu, and Brooks. She didn't mind Max that night, he attention turned to Geno and something on his phone.

"Cookie and Flower are almost done" Max laughed.

Geno and Sidney giggled like little girls while Grace sat confused. "Done what?"

Sidney leaned in close so no one would hear. The camera crew had headed back to the hotel leaving the guys and Grace to finish dinner. "You're about to see why road trips are so much fun" he said

The look in Sid's eyes was playful. He knew what was going on and he wanted to tell Grace. Grace couldn't help but get excited even though she had no idea what was going on just by seeing the look on Sidney's face. She found herself getting more excited just by looking into his eyes.

Grace still wasn't enlightened "What do you mean?"

Sidney shrugged "Some of the guys like to have a little fun with the new guys"

Grace's eyes widened "What did they do? And to whom?"

Sidney smiled "Take a look who's here and tell me who are the newest players"

Grace scanned the long table; Ben Lovejoy and Mark Letestu were the first and second year players on the team with them. She smiled "oh, what are Cookie and Flower up to?"

Sidney wasn't going to spoil the surprise, "You want to see before they head back?"

Grace nodded eagerly. They were already finished eating and Sidney grabbed their coats standing to his feet. Grace followed taking her jacket and following him out excited to see the prank Flower was playing.

The hotel was only a couple blocks away from the restaurant but the New York air was frigid. Grace rubbed her hands together to try and warm them. Sid took notice as he shrugged off his jacket and covered it over her.

Grace looked up appreciative. "Thanks but you'll freeze" she said trying to take it off and hand it back

Sidney still had his dinner coat on and held down the coat by wrapping his arm around Grace "It's only a couple of blocks and I'm used to the cold"

Grace looked down embarrassed; she didn't know what it was about Sidney that made her blush that much. She was even more flushed having his arm around her, she didn't try to shrug it off, Sidney didn't bother to move it either as they made their way back to the hotel. They both seemed comfortable walking with Sid's arm across Graces shoulder, it seemed right. Grace glanced up at him one more time before they made it back to the hotel, Sidney caught it and laughed like a giddy teenager in love.

As they stepped off the elevator Grace's jaw dropped as she saw the entire room laid out in the hallways. She stopped dead as Sidney hunched over laughing. Flower stood proud at his work with Cooke and Brent.

"Common hide their coming" he said

Sidney and Grace ran to the hallway and waited for them along with one camera man and another around the corner filming the reactions. As she heard the elevator chime they stepped off. Sidney and Flower covering their mouths in a fit of laughter.

Grace stood behind Sidney trying to hear anything from them. Sidney felt Grace's hand on his arm as she leaned forward. He looked back to see her reaction and smiled feeling his cheeks flush from her touch.

"Please god not 622" Grace heard "Is this 622?"

"it's 622" she heard another voice followed by laughter.

Sidney stiffened his laughter looking at a proud Marc, Matt and Brent.

"Matt Cooke" Grace looked at a proud Matt "Totally responsible"

Flower stood in front of the camera putting his finger to his lips hushing the camera with a huge smile.

Grace made her way back to her room still laughing at the prank. Sidney followed leaning on his door. "Impressed?" he asked

Grace was more than impressed; "I was expecting tar and feathers or leaving them on the side of the road in their underwear"

Sidney shook his head with an unimpressed look, "Nah, too extreme. We like to think of pranks like this as a welcome to the team" he smiled

Grace pulled out the key and unlocked her door, "Well get a good nights sleep" she opened the door as Sidney waited at his door with a knowing look.

Grace opened the door to find her room toilet papered. "Really?" she shouted with a smile. Sidney held the door open looking in with a chuckle

She heard more laughter from down the hall. Sidney leaned on the threshold, "Welcome to the team" he smiled

Grace nodded "Well played" walking into the room and grabbing a roll and running out after Flower "Come here Flower"

Sidney watched amused as Grace through the roll at Flower covering him with paper. Flower continued laughing as Grace tried to wrap the roll around him and he fought her off playfully.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The morning in buffalo was a beautiful one but cold. The streets had a light dusting of snow and the air was crisp. Grace and Flower made their way down the street towards the rink after grabbing a cup of coffee. Marc wanted to make sure she wasn't upset about the prank last night, and he wanted to get to know her better on his own.

'So if you had to choose, a month of torture or a date with Max what would you pick?" Marc asked as they walked down the street.

Grace laughed; "Those are horrible choices"

She was glad she was able to get to know some of the guys individually. Flower and her definitely had a friendly connection, he like that she could take a lot of the jokes the guys threw out. She was different then most of the girls the guys knew, he was already considering her a good friend. Grace loved Marc's humor. He was kind like the rest of the guys, Grace could easily trust him like she did with Sid, and he almost gave off an older brother vibe when he was with her.

Marc laughed 'I know" he laughed, "and you have to pick one"

Grace tried to decide, "What kind of torture would it be?"

Marc thought about it walking with one hand shoved in the pocket of his coat and the other gripping the coffee, "I'm thinking something involving insects and poisonous things like fear factor style" he was thinking on the spot

Grace gave an obvious grossed out reaction as she shuttered, she hated bugs, "I'll take the date.."

Marc laughed, "Really?" he was surprised, "You hate bugs that much"

Grace nodded still not able to shake the thought,

Marc-Andre chuckled "Well good thing would be you'd only get one date cause when Dan found out he'd kill Max"

Grace wondered what Dan's reaction would be to her dating one of his players. She had already assured him it wouldn't be Max but she caught herself wondering what he would think of Sidney and her together.

"Max would die a happy man" Flower added

Grace gave him a strange look, wondering why he was thinking about Dan killing Max and how happy it would make him to go on a date with her.

"Max is going to get over this little crush soon…..right?" Grace asked

Flower laughed as he shrugged, "His attention span for women has always been a week or two at the Max"

Grace nodded a bit relieved

"Max isn't the only one who has a crush on you, it's so obvious Sidney's all googly eye'd for you as well" Marc teased

Grace looked at Marc unsure. She shook her head "No he isn't"

Sidney was at the top of his game and knew he had his pick of any girl he wanted she thought. Grace wasn't in the same league as he was and knew he only saw her as Dan's daughter. There was no way he could have feelings for her .

Marc shook his head, "You make him blush, and aside from us no one has the guts to chirp him like we do, but he loves it. He doesn't trust or feel comfortable enough to be himself around many people, but he is with you"

Grace still wasn't buying it as she shrugged oblivious to how Sidney felt. She walked with her head hung a bit low as she thought about Marc's words. She was definitely feeling a spark between them but she didn't think Sidney felt the same, plus she still wasn't ready to give up on her feelings for Mike either.

Marc couldn't believe she didn't realize it, she shook his head "You honestly can't tell?"

Grace sighed as they entered the rink "Marc even if I did notice it I don't know where I'll be in month" She shrugged, "My life is so crazy right now I don't know which end is up. The only thing I'm trying to concentrate on right now is getting to know my dad"

Marc nodded, "For sure, I just can't believe you can't see it" he smiled, "It's pretty obvious"

They made their way through the tunnels passing Geno working on his puck handling with his stick and a round ball. The way Geno was working the ball caused Grace to smile at how good he was. She wondered if he was going to do the morning skate.

Grace tried to hide her flushed cheeks by looking at Geno, "Besides, I'm not even in his league" she said turning back to Marc

Flower laughed, "Are you kidding? Sid isn't in your league, Grace"

Flower left her heading into the dressing room. With a smile still teasing her about Max, and now Sidney.

Grace watched practice from the empty seats wondering about what Flower said about Sidney and if he really did have feelings for her. She thought about their relationship and knew they had a connection, and it was definitely a lot deeper than the bonds she was forming with the other guys. She just couldn't picture him having feelings for someone like her. She feared if he knew she slept with Mike he'd think less of her. Mike was another factor; he was proving her theory for players to be wrong. After getting another text from him saying good night last night she wondered if she was still in Washington what would happen between them, could she have feelings for Mike?

Her thoughts wondered even more as she pulled out her phone seeing his name on the incoming call.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey there" he said sounding a little down, 'How are you"

Grace knew he'd been having some bad luck with his knee and she caught the highlights from his game before she went to bed, "I should be asking you that" she pulled her legs up and rested them on the chair in front of her. She leaned forward resting her arms on her bended knees watching the skate.

"Yeah not so great. I'm out for two games and I don't think we've ever played this poorly" Mike said with a sigh, 'It's not helping that HBO's here filming it all"

Grace watched the ice and saw how much fun her team was having and tried to picture the opposite for Washington. She then looked around to see if there were any cameras around her. "I'm sorry, what do you think it is? Is everyone just tired? Is it the pressure?"

The film crew was down filming Geno back on the ice practicing with the team.

"Probably both, we're just not communicating out there, when you get this far into a skid you don't see a light at the end of the tunnel, it's hard to fight back when there's this much adversity." He explained

Grace didn't know how to help him. She didn't know enough about hockey to give any advice. "Remember what I told you at Front Page"

"You said a lot of things a Front Page" she heard Mike's smile

Grace giggled "Score some goals" she said reminding him.

Mike chuckled "Right, well that would help wouldn't it" She was glad he wasn't taking her comment too seriously. Mike appreciated Grace trying to cheer him up. Just hearing her voice was doing enough, but he missed her more knowing she wasn't in person delivering that wit he loved.

"Adversity is hard but it's a good teacher" Grace said more seriously

"I know, thanks for the pep talk. I have to run. I'm glad I caught you" Mike said "Would it be weird if I told you I kinda missed you"

Mike chuckled as Grace tried to cover her flushed face, "I'm not sure" she admitted

"Well just wanted you to know. Talk to you later" he said

Grace hung up the phone watching the practice below and wondering more now about her feelings for Mike. Sidney took a break and noticed Grace sitting in the stand with a distant look on her face, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Hey Grace" Grace was brought out of her daze by Dan shouting from the ice "Can you take a peek at Geno's knee"

Grace nodded getting up from the stands and Geno stepped off the ice to meet her in the trainer's room.

She walked in to find Geno already sitting on the table with a smile. "You over do it?" she teased gathering some tools and his chart to make notes.

Geno shrugged with a smile, "I try to take it easy"

Grace looked up through her eyelashes not buying it. She pulled at his leg for him to straighten out his leg and felt his kneecap before slipping on the monitor.

"You looked distant sitting in stands. Who on the phone?" he asked curious

Grace's smile faded a bit while she tried to think of something, 'Just a friend back home. They wanted to see how things were going."

"No boyfriend. You said single remember" Geno said

Grace looked up trying to keep her expression from turning guilty, "No boyfriend Geno"

He nodded, "You and Sid, cute couple"

Grace's jaw dropped and quickly closed it while trying to hide her face by watching the machine. She gave a small chuckle "Whatever you say Geno"

Geno chuckled, "You have same reaction when we say that to Sid"

She finally looked at Geno. He was teasing Grace knew that but there was a sincerity in his eyes. He nodded. Grace slipped the brace off Geno's leg, "All done" she said

Geno looked at Grace waiting for a response, Grace tried to smile and began to write out notes on his progress.

Grace stood at the threshed listening to Dan's speech, "We keep playing we want to play here boys, 12 is better than 11 white" Dan clapped concluding his speech.

Geno stood behind Grace, "Jeffery, a call up from minor league team. Very good"

Grace watched him and nodded. He looked excited to get out and play his first NHL game.

The guys all cheered as Dan turned to leave the room. He looked down at Grace with a smile, 'Right"

Grace nodded with a smile "12 is better than 11"

Dan stopped for a moment; in the intensity of the game he was proud to have his daughter with him on the road. He truly felt blessed to have her in his life.

Grace saw the expression on Dan's face as she tilted her head wondering what he was thinking. Dan wrapped his arms around his daughter in a hug. It caught Grace by surprise as she smiled "Oh.." she said

"I love ya kid" Dan said pulling away "Just wanted you to know that"

Grace smiled, it was the first time she heard Dan say it. 'Love you too…" she smiled "Dad. Lets leave with another win"

Dan couldn't have been happier to hear those words as he rubbed Graces arm before heading to the bench.

Grace watched from her usual spot. The team was focused, making Grace wonder if this game would be another intense one. Flower was stopping shots from almost every angle it seemed, Dan was amazed at how on fire his goaltender was tonight.

It was first period, Dustin Jeffery started his first line, and Grace cheered for encouragement. He was a sweet guy and had confined in her earlier how nervous he was.

"He's got it" Dan shouted as Dustin intercepted a pass from Buffalo and took a shot, "Scores!" the guys all cheered the call up on his first HL goal.

Grace clapped excited for him "Way to go Dustin!"

Sidney had the puck in their zone when Weber charged him against the boards, "He's at Sid" Cooke called from the bench

"Kunies got him" Grace watched as Chris charged for Weber.

Eric Godard was in a fight with a player from Buffalo, Grace found her self almost rushing to stitch his chin up so they could get back out and watch the game.

The game was as intense as ever. And during intermission, Dan was amping the guys up to go back out and keep the pressure on Buffalo.

"Stay on these guys. D keep pushing the puck out of our zone, keep moving the puck and dictate where and when to make the plays happen. This is our game gentlemen" Dan said excited.

He rushed back out to look at more footage while the guys finished retapping and making adjustments to their equipment.

Grace felt like she was running on adrenaline. Geno stood behind her in the doorway, having come down for intermission.

"You want to come up to press box?" Geno said, "Lonely up there"

"Not a chance" Grace smiled shaking her head, "I love my view"

Third period was under way.

"Sids line" Dan shouted, as the third period was under way.

Sidney was passed the puck and scored. Grace cheered excited, his streak was at 18. Hugging his line mates and heading back to the bench his smile growing as he saw Grace cheering.

The team came out with a 12th win. Winning 5-2. Grace was cheering as hard as ever.

As Grace packed up the medical supplies while the team finished their media scrum. As she stood behind in the dressing room waiting for the team, a few reporters circled her with their cameras and recorders.

"Grace, how's your first road trip going so far, are you excited about the win" One reporter asked

Grace looked around for her father, but only saw little pockets of people around each player. She wondered why on earth people wanted to know what she thought of the game.

She took a breath trying to focus through the light, "Yeah it's been great so far" she nodded, "The team is doing well, so we're having fun on the road. These guys have a good thing going, their playing some good hockey and it's showing night after night" she said

She finally saw Dan behind one of the reporters with a smile. She was doing extremely well for her first scrum. "Isn't she a media darling" Dan said finally

The circle let Dan threw to get to Grace. "Are you two able to spend more time together while being on the road?"

"The purpose for this road trip is to go out and win these two games. Dan and I are making time when we can but he's here to do a job, and because he has giving me such a great opportunity to help with the team, my priority is to do my job which is stitch up our guys" Grace explained, "I'm learning more about my father by being in his element"

Dan's jaw dropped at her professionalism with the reporters. He smiled looking back at the camera, "Couldn't have put it better myself" he put his arm around her.

"Thanks guys, but we have a plane to catch" Dan sent them away

He looked down at Grace amazed, "You did really well"

Grace looked at him worried, 'Really? I was caught off guard, I mean why would any of them want to talk to me" she wondered out loud

Dan chuckled, "Because they want to make some news. But really you did great. You were professional, you know what you were talking about" he nodded, "You sounded like me"

The guys were beginning to make their way out of the dressing room already changed and Grace followed Dan to the bus.

Grace stepped onto the bus hyper from the night. Everyone was still riding the high from the win and chatter and laughter filled the bus. Sid smiled as he watched her make her way down the isle.

She saw Sid looking her way and thought about what Flower said earlier as she smiled shyly. He was sitting alone and sat down next to him with a smile.

"Good game?" he asked

She nodded "Good game" she smiled "I did my very own media scrum, I'm so wired from it and I didn't even play"

Sidney laughed with a nod "Well get used to it, it's how we feel after every win"

Grace rested her head on the seat and looked at him, noticing a little gash under his eye. She reached for his face to check it. Sidney's face flushed and Grace caught the expression. All it was as a small welt, "Charlie didn't take a look at this?" she asked

She pulled her hand away, Sidney shook his head "Probably just a bruise" he said.

He looked out the window resting his head on his hand as he tried to hide his flushed face.

"I called Dan Dad tonight for the first time" She admitted

Sid raised his eyebrows, "That's big" he turned back to her

Grace smiled as she nodded "And I love you" she chuckled, "it's odd being an adult and saying that to your father for the first time"

Sidney nodded trying to picture what that must feel like.

"Just think that's the first of many more times you'll be saying it though" Sid said

There was a few moments of comfortable silence between them. Sid was looking out the window at the Buffalo scenery passing by when he looked back and found Grace asleep with a small smile on her face. He laughed to himself at how cute she was for claiming to be so weird and then passing out. He couldn't wake her.

As the bus moved through the uneven roads Graces relaxed head shifted to land next to Sidney's shoulder. He looked down knowing now he couldn't wake her, he still didn't want to anyways, not now.

Unfortunately the bus came to a stop as it entered the private area of the airport. Sidney looked down and gently rubbed Graces arm trying to wake her up. Grace opened her eyes coming out of it and looked up to see Sid. She straightened embarrassed realizing she was leaning into him.

"Sorry" she said, "You should have just nudged me off" she tried to smooth out her hair fearing she looked like a mess.

Sidney shrugged thinking nothing of it, he didn't mind her on his shoulder, but he wasn't going to tell her that and that he was leaning into her as well. "You looked so peaceful for being so hyper" he smiled, "We're at the airport though, you'll have plenty more time to sleep on the plane" he said standing.

She yawned following Sidney off the bus and up the stairs to the plane. As he sat in his usual spot he looked up to give Grace one last grin. Grace watched with a similar expression before finding herself a seat.

"You and me, dinner date when we land?" Dan stopped in front of Graces seat shortly after she settled in.

She looked up with an excited smile, "Sounds great"

Dan nodded making hi way to his seat.


	12. Chapter 11

_Please review!_

Chapter 11

Dan and Grace sat in a cozy Italian restaurant across the street from the hotel.

"I fell like I haven't been able to talk to you much on the road" he said sitting down, "I guess I kind of realized that when the reporter asked if we were able to spend time together on the road"

Grace placed her napkin on her lap giving him an assuring smile, "You don't have to apologize Dan" she shook her head, "I don't feel neglected or anything, besides I'm having fun with the guys" she smiled "I meant what I said to that reporter. You have a job to do, and I want to do my job well"

Dan smiled hearing that she went for dinner with them in buffalo and was in on Flower's prank as well as receiving her own. "Good. I heard you also got pranked by Flower"

Grace laughed "I'm grateful all I got was my room toilet papered, and not moved into the hall"

Dan laughed, "I heard it was something to see"

Grace nodded. "It's fun, being on the road with you guys" she said

Dan nodded "You are doing great, Grace, Dr Burke's singing your praising, are the guys treating you well?"

Grace nodded "They are. I was a little nervous being in a room next to Max but to my surprise he's been a gentlemen" she laughed

Dan nodded "I'm hoping he's gotten the hint already"

Grace sighed "Geno says he'll never take the hint, he doesn't like to lose" she smiled finding his determination amusing,

"He is the perfect example of why dating a hockey player is a bad idea" Dan said giving his head a shake.

Grace took in his comment. He didn't seem overly stern on the idea; he understood the humor in Max's crush on her and knew Grace wasn't interested in a guy like Max. But Grace wondered what his true feelings were towards other players than the ones on his team. She didn't fully know what his opinion of the Capitals were, she wondered what his opinion was of Mike.

"Funny you should say that, I guess I forgot to mention to you, my friend Tammy from back home" she started

Dan looked at her interested. Grace talked often about Tammy and he was grateful she had such a good friend like her to help her after her mom died.

"She actually went on a few dates with Alex Ovechkin" she nodded trying to make her tone sound causal, "Says he was a sweet guy. Maybe there are a few of them that beat the stereotype"

Dan laughed amused, "I agree there are a few that beat the odds" he nodded in agreement, he thought of mainly some of his own guys, "but I highly doubt Ovi's one of them" he shook his head, "That team is full of over confident assholes who don't know the true game of hockey"

Grace raised her eyebrows intrigued by Dan's intense reaction, "Don't sugar coat it or anything" she tried to keep the mood light.

Grace seemed to get more than she bargained for as she watched Dan become irritated just by talking about the Capitals. "They're misguided and Ovi is the worst of them"

Grace was interested, "How are they misguided?"

"For one thing there is no real leadership, its evident even from where I stand. They rely on Alex to carry the team and while yeah he's a good player but he thinks he's the all time greatest. You can't teach him anything because he doesn't think he needs to learn anything new"

Grace didn't argue with her dad's theory, he knew the team a lot better than she did. "Do you think HBO is going to only do more harm?" she thought out loud

Dan shrugged, "I've heard Bruce is bending over backwards trying to make himself out to be the next Herb Brooks"

Grace didn't get the reference but nodded. "I met Alex and while I can't make a judgment on his game I thought he was a pretty nice guy, I also met Mike Green" she admitted

Dan smiled amused, "Green is another one who seems to think he's learned all there is to hockey"

That was all Grace needed to hear. She tried to smile shrugging his opinion off. But it worried her all the more, that if Dan found out about her sudo relationship with Mike that it would be the end of finished dinner with a new topic and headed back to the hotel.

With Dan on a different floor Grace walked back to her room thinking about Dan's opinions of the Capitals and certain if he knew about her relationship with Mike he'd lose all respect for her.

She stopped at Sidney's door and knocked, he answered with his shirt un-tucked, Grace stood surprised as she suddenly started to question what exactly she was doing.

Sid saw her expression and wondered what was on her mind "Hey" he smiled. "You just come back from dinner with Dan?"

"You didn't go out with the guys?" She asked trying to act as if she had a reason for standing outside his room.

Sid shook his head, his expression was relaxed. He enjoyed staying in more than going out. He was content and Grace saw that. She felt with seeing that expression she could handle anything that was thrown her way.

"Duper and I were just watching some of the highlights with the crew" he answered

Grace nodded with a smile "Oh," she looked at her feet as she tucked away a piece of hair behind her ear "well I just wanted to say Good night" she said

Sidney smiled leaning against the door, "Did you want to come in, talk for a bit? You look like you have a few things on your mind"

Grace nodded slowly "Maybe for a minute"

His room was pretty neat with his suitcase sitting on the hair and his clothes packed neatly and shoes placed next to the chair on the floor. She sat on the empty bed closest to the door already feeling like it was a bad idea being in his room.

"Did something happen at Dinner?" Sid asked slightly worried

Grace smiled shaking her head, "No, dinner was great, we talked about a lot of things"

"Did he ask you more about moving to Pittsburgh?" he said shoving his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

She sighed, "No, I think he gets that it's a big decision for me, one that's going to take some time to think about"

Sidney nodded hoping she would end up deciding to stay, "What are your thoughts so far about the idea?"

She shrugged, adding Mike into the equation "My best friend Tammy has been there she's seen the best and the worst of it all. And that house has a lot of memories, I cant imagine someone else living in it"

Sidney looked at his feet feeling for her.

Grace laughed to herself, "He spent dinner giving me his opinion on why hockey players are bad news"

Sidney laughed, he didn't think he was bad news. He looked up "He said that?" he looked down still humored. "We're bad news?"

Grace smiled "Essentially yeah"

Sidney blushed tilting his head, 'I've never had any complaints"

"You really are one of the good ones Sid" she said. She realized her confession and looked down embarrassed.

She stood looking into Sidney's eyes and knew she had to leave before she confessed anything else.

He stared at her as she stood, he stepped closer to her, "Coming from you that means a lot" he said

She looked up at him flattered but he was wrong, Grace wasn't anything special "It shouldn't, there's nothing special about me Sid"

"I'm coming to find your opinion seems to matter to me the most" Sidney raised his eyebrows, she was wrong.

Everything about her was special and he figured now was a good of a time to tell her. Grace couldn't help but feel flattered he held her in such a high regard. She tried to tell herself his opinion would change once he found out she slept with Mike.

He took another step and cupped her face with his hand. Grace couldn't move, the look in Sidney's eyes was sweet and intense all at the same time. He wanted her and now she finally knew.

Sidney leaned in closer about to kiss her when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Sid I need in, Max locked me out" Flower said on the other side

Grace took a breath as she stepped away looking at Sidney embarrassed. Sidney scratched his head knowing he couldn't leave Flower outside and either way they would be caught. He moved for the door to open it. Marc gave a relieved look and then noticed Grace in the room and he smirked

"What have I interrupted?" he asked

Grace shook her head, "Nothing, I was just saying good night" she glided passed Sidney and Marc and out the door.

She walked back to her room and walked inside. Trying to catch her breath.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The game was like any other; the guys went into the ice confident in another win. But Grace stood behind the bench now trying to make sense of her feelings for two hockey players, one of which she knew her father would disapprove of.

Geno was back in the line up tonight, another reason for Grace to worry, she wasn't fully confident his knee was strong enough but he assured Charlie that he was ready to go and Grace wasn't in the position to argue.

It was well into the first period and Geno was having a good game. He didn't seem to be in much pain and was playing with a strong focus; Grace still worried how he'd be after the game though.

Every time she and Sid exchanged looks, Grace felt her heart skip a beat. Last night proved Marc's theory and Grace now knew how Sidney felt. She was more confused than ever now trying to define her feelings for two hockey players.

"Back door, back door!" Grace was brought out of her daze with Cooke yelling,

Flower had a few flyers screening the net and let a slapshot passed. Philadelphia scored.

After the second intermission Geno had a breakaway, Grace worrying about his knee, "He's got it he's got it" Dan yelled

Grace watched with anticipation as Sidney passed off to Geno and he scored.

"That's it Geno" Dan yelled.

The second intermission was lighter as the guys geared up for the last period encouraged.

Sidney had the puck passing it to Geno as he wound up and shot the puck. Another goal for Geno, and another point for Sid.

Grace cheered trying to push her thoughts away and focus on the game. Her doubts about Geno's knee were fading after seeing him have such a productive game.

She watched as Sid made his way up ice and took a huge hit. Grace shot forward watching him hit the ice and gliding back to his feet, Geno quickly retaliated causing him to take a penalty. Philadelphia scored soon after. Sidney made his way to the bench and saw Grace's expression. His expression was still focused but he knew she worried he gave her a single nod indicating he wasn't fazed by the hit.

The game ended with their first loss and it was Grace's first time seeing their mood dramatically change. Sidney stayed at the bench I disbelief of the game. Grace couldn't help but wait and watch how he was dealing with the loss as he stepped off the bench.

She stayed out of the dressing room for Dan's talk and the media scrum, quietly waiting for them to get back to the plane standing in the same place she watched from.

Grace sat on the bench in the empty rink taking the time to think about her watching Sidney take the hit. It was the hardest she'd seen him get checked and her fear surprised her. She wondered what that meant and who saw her expression.

Sidney walked out and looked down the hall to find Grace in the rink still. He walked over to grab her to go. "Hey.." he said

Grace turned slightly to find him walk up behind her.

"You ready to go?" he said, his expression flat from the loss. Grace knew he wasn't directing his attitude towards her as she turned back to the empty ice.

"Are you ok?" she asked simply

Sidney nodded "It was a hard hit but I'm still standing"

Grace turned to him her expression almost matching his, "I don't want to see you in the trainers room during a game" she admitted, "I realized that after I saw that hit"

Sidney smiled at her honestly, "I don't want to have to sit in the trainers room either" he smiled trying to put her worries at ease, "but it's part of the job, I kinda have a big target on my back"

Grace noticed the guys filter out, and looked back at Sidney "I just don't want to see anything happen to you where you couldn't play"

Sidney smiled looking at his feet, "That's not going to happen."

Grace wanted to believe him.

"You ran out of the room so quick I didn't get a chance to say.." Sid started

"You two ready to go?" Dan said rather rushed as he approached them cutting Sidney off. Dan was too engrossed in the loss to have been paying attention to what they were talking about.

Grace looked at him giving a simple nod.

His expression softened when he saw Grace turn to him, he saw her sullen expression realized Sid must have been trying to comfort her and smiled to himself. "Common, plane's waiting"

Grace followed her father, with Sidney tailing. Dan wrapped his arm around his daughter, "You ok?" he finally asked

Grace nodded with a sigh, "Been a long weekend"

Dan nodded in agreement, "Losing sucks doesn't it?"

Grace got to the rink the next day to see a text from Mike "first skate today, cant wait to hit the ice and play tonight. Thinking of you"

Grace didn't bother to respond. She needed some time to think. How did she end up getting herself involved with two hockey players, two very different hockey players? Mike seemed tortured by the skid, all he could talk about when she heard from him how Pittsburgh were favored. Then there was Sidney; he wasn't like anyone she'd met. His love for the game matched Dan's but she wondered if he took the game too seriously, there was a lot more life to live than just hockey, there was a lot Sidney put behind the game, she wondered if it was healthy.

The staff game was already underway and she sat at the edge of the bench watching her dad play with the other coaches and staff members. The joy written across his face made her happy putting aside her thought while watching her dad play hockey.

The game wrapped up and Dan noticed her watching, smiling he came over "They say those who cant do, teach"

Grace laughed, "What are you talking about you played well"

Dan laughed doubting her sincerity in a playful way. The rest of the players were getting off the ice. Dan smiled stopping one of the staff members. "Mario, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Grace" Dan smiled

"Grace, Mario Lemieux. Co-owner and NHL legend" Dan smiled

Mario smiled, "nice to meet you Grace, we've all heard a lot about you and you've been doing well helping out Charlie patching up our guys"

Grace smiled politely shaking his hand, "I'm just grateful for the opportunities"

He smiled "Let's hope our guys aren't giving you too hard of a time"

Grace gave a light laugh shaking her head, "Well I should get back upstairs and back to work, Good game Dan, Nice to meet you Grace"

Grace nodded watching Mario head back to the dressing room.

The camera man stood in front of her filming. Grace gave a confused smile wondering why he was filming her when there was a game finishing up. "You realize who that is right?" he asked

Grace smiled, "The teams owner?"

"Mario Lemuiex was only one of the greatest hockey players of all time. You met a true legend" he said excitedly

Grace smiled trying to act more enthused. He was technically her boss to her. She walked away trying to dodge anymore questions. "I think I'm needed in the trainers room" she called back

It was game night again and as Grace came through the hall to the dressing room she found back up goalie Brent Johnson getting dressed with an intense focus in his eyes

"Hey Brent" she smiled

"Grace, hey" he smiled

The crew was filming him getting ready, "Knock em dead tonight hey, I hear your no stranger to shut outs"

Brent just smiled as Grace set up in the trainer's room.

The game was well into the first period and Grace was stuck in the trainers room checking on Kunitz when Jordan came through with a smile on his face. "Hello again"

He was supposed to start tonight Grace realized as she sat down with him to check his hand, "You alright?" she asked

Jordan was a bit grim as he sat down across the table from her. "I'm alright"

"Mentally how you feeling?" Chris asked

Jordan smiled "I'm alright"

Grace saw his tendons were still a little swollen making it hard for him to still form a full fist.

"I'm sorry you're not out there" Grace said, "Remember, just be patient"

Jordan nodded silent.

"Are you kidding me" Chris yelled at the television, "You see that"

Jordan and Chris's attention was turned to the game outside. "Duper goal was recalled"

"He was pushed into the net" Jordan argued

It was another loss for the team. Grace stared at the guys disappointed. "You can put the brace back on" she said standing from her chair.

Chris headed back to the dressing room while Jordan strapped on his brace. "You know we're taking losses a lot better with you being here"

Grace tried to smile, she wasn't reading too much into Jordan's statement.

"There's a change in Sidney, I don't know if that's your doing or not but there is" He added

Grace shrugged, "I'm just focusing on getting to know Dan" she looked down getting tired of trying to convince everyone of it, "I don't know what to tell you Jordan" she tried to smile

Jordan nodded accepting her reply, "You guys are close, but you're both too timid to realize there's more there" he shrugged with a small smile "Who would have thought he'd finally meet his match"

"How has he met his match?" She asked quietly

Jordan smiled, "He's finally met something with the potential to be more important than hockey"

Jordan's observation wasn't helping Grace figure out her feelings. She nodded to the dressing room, "Common Dan's probably waiting"

She didn't wait for the team and headed home as soon as she packed up in the trainers room.

On the ride home, she thought a lot about what Jordan had said. She didn't know the game and the team until coming to Pittsburgh. She didn't realize there was a change in Sid. She couldn't believe that she'd be the reason for one, or that Sid would value her over the game of hockey.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Grace came home that night to the filming crew at the house filming Bryan downstairs shooting pucks in the basement. Dan cam home just after her and joined Bryan.

Mary Beth was making dinner as Grace came through the kitchen trying to smile. She was mentally exhausted 'Can I help?" Grace offered.

Mary Beth rubbed her back, "I've got things, why don't you take a nap, you look exhausted, and you've had a long week" she saw the lost look on Graces face, "Something on your mind?"

Grace shrugged "Just thinking. Nothing really important"

Dan came back upstairs up. "Hey, I've been wanting to ask you something since Philly. You got a minute?" Dan asked

Grace nodded quietly following him into the living room

Dan sat down and Grace sat next to him.

He rubbed his face, "These two loses have been hard hey" he started

Grace nodded in agreement. She didn't fully know what he was getting at but the look on his face made her a little anxious. She worried maybe he caught wind of Flower and Geno teasing her and Sid and began to worry. She folded her hands tightly in her lap as she waited for him to continue.

He looked at the floor then back up to her, "You've felt the losses just as much as we have, haven't you?"

Grace tilted her head trying to think of a response, She simply nodded, "It wasn't fun to see everyone's mood drop so quickly"

Dan nodded, "Yeah it comes with the job. I didn't take into account how you'd feel as well and I saw your reaction when Sid took the hit"

Grace's heart stopped. Frozen she looked at her hands trying to avoid looking at her dad.

"I guess I've been so busy on the road I didn't realize how fast you bonded with the guys. I figured I wrote the idea off because of Max but Marc-Andre told me how good of a friend he thinks you are already"

Grace looked up finally at Dan

Dan smiled, "They all think you're great. And you must love them"

Grace nodded confessing, "Marc and I hung out a little bit in Boston, yeah they've been great"

Dan sighed, "And then when I saw Sid with you after the game last night I realized how similar you two actually are" he began "You've probably been spending the most time with him"

Grace tried to keep her expression even "I'm not sure what you're getting at?"

Dan smiled "Your reaction when Sid got hit said a lot"

Grace prepared for a lecture from Dan on how she should stay away from his players.

"If you were on the ice I'm sure you would have beaten Geno to retaliate. I'm glad you too are so close" he nodded

Grace looked to Dan surprised

"He's one of those who don't fit the mold of the stereotypical hockey player" he smiled "I realized I probably made you think if you any of the guys were off limits that wasn't my intention"

"Dan, we're just friends, I'm not trying" Dan stopped her with a smile

"I'm not trying to give you the awkward dating talk and say you should be with whomever makes you happy and treats you right" he shook his head, "I just wanted to let you know not all hockey players are bad news"

Grace tried to laugh, she didn't want to give anything away to Dan. She had to figure out her own feelings before she could share them with anyone else. She sat awkwardly.

"We're friends Dad" Grace nodded, "I'm happy that I've become close with everyone on the team"

Dan smiled wondering if her feelings went beyond friendship with Sidney. He couldn't help but hope she end up with a guy like Sidney and knew Sid would be lucky to have a girl like Grace.

Optional day was pretty busy for being a day the guys didn't have to come into work.

Grace came into the trainer's room to find Geno getting checked on while Sid sat trading stories with him and Chris. Sid stopped as he looked at Grace with a small smile. They hadn't talked about what happened in Philadelphia, Grace wasn't sure what she would say and Sid didn't want to pressure her for anything but he wanted to tell her how he felt, he had to. Her talk with Dan came rushing back to her as they exchanged glances. Dan was right about him being one of the good ones. But she still held the guilt that if he found out she was involved with Mike he'd lose all respect for her.

Her phone vibrated Mike was calling. She slipped out to the rink to answer the call. "Hey" she said

"Hey, haven't heard from you in a while" he said

"Yeah, its been a tough couple of days since being back"

Mike chuckled "Yeah heard bout you're two loses, welcome to my life. You excited to see the first episode tonight"

Grace didn't know what to make of his comment "Yeah I heard you guys still haven't come out with a win yet. Yeah we're all excited over here. Look I just got into work and I need to check Jordan's hand. Good look on your next game"

Mike didn't sound too impressed "Talk to you later I guess"

Grace hung up the phone and headed back into the trainers room.

"Grace, could we get you for an interview?" Steve asked

Grace looked at the guys, Sidney watching and Grace nodded. "sure"

"Abou the losses" the producer asked

She sat in the dark dressing room. "It's tough to see them lose, the looks on their faces is hard to stomach" Grace said

"Did you expect to empathize?"

Grace shook her head, "You want to see the win streak going,"

"And what about Sidney's hit. Your reaction was pretty powerful"

Grace looked around trying to form an answer, "I didn't realize the size of the target on his back and when you bond with the team as I have, I guess I felt the same way any other team member felt when they see him get hit. You don't want to see any of them take a hit like that and surfer injury"

She came out of the interview and sighed hoping her expression didn't give much away. Sidney stood in the hall as if he was waiting. She tried to smile as he pushed off the wall. His hat was backwards slightly lifted. He was in his Penguins gear, his team shirt and black gym shorts.

"Another interview hey?" he asked approaching her. His arms folded trying to act casual.

Grace didn't know if she could contain herself when Sidney got close to her. Even in gym clothes he still was attractive, his smile was calm. Grace nodded "Yeah trying to gage my reaction to the losses"

He nodded "About that, In Philly…" he started scratching his head.

Grace stopped him, 'Sidney I" she didn't even know what to say but she knew she didn't want to try and put a label on anything. She wasn't sure yet of her feelings.

Sid needed to get it out, "I meant everything I said"

Grace looked at him defeated.

He shrugged matter of fact. "You are special, and you've become special to me"

She looked down trying to hide her flushed cheeks,

Sid saw her expression, "You're not like anyone I've ever met. There isn't any expression you cant give that isn't beautiful to me"

Grace looked up amazed, that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. She looked around worried there were cameras around. Sid chuckled, "We're safe"

"I don't know what to say" she said, her smile was enough for Sid.

"There is something there though" he said, "Right?"

Grace nodded with a small smile. It quickly faded as she began to think about Mike and her dad, she looked away trying to make sense of it all.

"I don't want to get in the way of you getting to know Dan. I want you two to continue working on a relationship" he nodded "I'm not asking for anything, I just couldn't stand tip toeing around anymore. I just wanted you to know how I felt, and to see if you felt the same, and that maybe one day once all this is settled we could talk about this more"

"I feel something" Grace nodded, "I do. But as weird as it sounds, Dan is my first priority"

Sid nodded trying to hide his disappointment. Grace's priority should be to build a relationship with her father, not explore a relationship with him. He hoped that they could one day explore their feelings.

"And I want that for you" Sid nodded


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Grace entered the player's lounge on game night to Flower following the filming crew. "What are you doing?" Grace asked noticing Flower in a more excited mood than usual.

Flower turned excited "They're finally filming Sid's routine" he smiled

Grace heard he had a complex and solid routine but never paid attention. She smiled interested.

Grace stood with Marc watching Sid take his longer walk entering the dressing room trying not to laugh as Flower and Grace watched. He had his routine and wasn't ashamed of it.

After he got changed and came back out there they stood again with the rolling cameras. Grace was now as interested as Marc at the routine and how Sidney operated on game day.

"He runs, tapes his stick at the bench, plays soccer, stretches, then there's the cup" Flower cringed, "That thing is so gross"

Sidney laughed not caring. He looked at Grace, "I guess I'm a little superstitious"

Marc scoffed "I think it goes beyond superstitious Sid, its boarder line OCD"

Sidney shrugged making his way to the gym looking back at Grace with a smile.

Grace laughed following Flower and the film crew to watch. Despite the gross cup his routine was charming.

After the win over Phoenix the team watched the first episode on the jumbo tron in the rink. It was almost like watching a movie, the picture so clear and the sound running though the speaker system.

The team seated themselves in one section and passed around snacks and drinks. Grace sat with Dan in front of Sid and Max.

Dan looked at Grace, 'there isn't any footage of you telling them how lousy of a coach I am is there?"

Grace gave her dad a nudge putting her foot up against the chair in front of her. The team was riding on the high from the win; Geno sat with the shovel still in his hands from winning it for the night.

"Would you recognize a game if you only saw it from the inside out. Maybe this is more familiar" the announcer began.

Scenes from hockey games appeared.

"Welcome on to the ice. It is nearly half way through the national hockey league season. Two familiar teams are once again Stanley cup contenders. In Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, the love affair with the hometown penguins transcends generations. And after lifting the teams third Stanley cup two seasons ago, this years team is intent on returning to the summit of the sport"

Grace watched her father as he looked on with a smile on his face. The scenes from past years were playing as the monologue spotlighted the team. Dan looked down at Grace with a smile happy she was a part of it it.

"And in Washington the capitals search for a first ever Stanley cups still continues, and the clubs recent pattern of regular season supremacy followed by post season underachievement is merely made it more excruciating"

The guys chuckled and quietly mooed.

Grace felt bad for Mike's team, they were already showing which team was on top.

"There are two franchises linked not only by their success but also by their two superstars, Sidney Crosby and Alex Ovechkin"

The team cheered for Sid. Grace couldn't bring herself to look back.

"Who have headlined a succession of ice battles. And the venom has hardly faded since. Now on New years day the rivalry will be renewed on a distinct setting, on a rink built atop of Heinz field. In a game they call the winter classic. Where hockey's enduring rituals and relentless passion will converge outdoors in a stunning display. 4 weeks of precedent access inside out and outside in as two teams in the middle of their seasons head towards their sports signature spectacle."

"Centre stage Heinz Field its going to be big" She saw Sid's interview. Her heart started racing.

Everyone cheered as the into began with Pittsburgh's introduction.

Grace felt butterflies seeing Mike on the screen giving an interview, talking about the losses the team was suffering. He was right in a way that compared to the high her team was riding the capitals were at the other end of the spectrum.

She smiled to herself as Dan's interview started and they showed footage from the a practice and Sidney's words for Dan as a coach. The team all gave a collective "Awe" teasing Sidney.

His interview continued as he talked about Grace and she noticed his expression as he talked about her. The softness in his eyes and the smile on his face as he spoke. Dan saw it too and smiled to him suddenly finding himself hoping the two of them were more than just friends. He looked down at Grace as she watched Sid's interview and the adoring expression. Grace felt her feelings for Sidney were starting to grow.

Wednesday night was going to be a long one seeing as after the game the team was headed for Washington. Grace sat in the trainer's room while the boys got dressed and completed their routines. She didn't know what would happen once they got to Washington and if she would even want to see Mike. She didn't know if she wanted to see him now that her feelings for Sidney were starting to overshadow Mike.

She went to give her dad a report of Jordan's hand when she stopped and saw Sid at the end of the tunnel taping his stick on the bench. She smiled at his commitment to his routine.

"How long have you been at this routine of yours" she walked out and leaned against the wall.

Sid turned and smiled. 'Since my first year here"

Even though things seemed up in the air between Grace and Sidney, it seemed to make their connection only stronger. They were drawn to each other, there was a connection the two of them had that they had with no one else.

Grace tilted her head "You ever thought about not taping your stick out here, or playing soccer with the guys before doing a run?"

Sidney shook his head with a slight chuckle, "I'm a creature of habit. Why change it if it's been going well"

Grace nodded understanding his logic. "You excited to be visiting home tonight?" he asked

Grace looked up trying to answer "Yes and No"

Sidney didn't understand her fickleness, 'Yes and no? What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "I'm just afraid it might be harder to leave" she said wondering if her feelings would be amplified seeing Mike again.

Sidney understood. "What you said about Dan, on the show" Grace started, "It meant a lot" she smiled

Sidney stepped towards her "I was just telling the truth. "

She looked up at him with a small smile, getting lost in his stare. "You should finish getting ready" she said trying to resist him.

Sidney smiled looking down at her, knowing she was trying to fight her feelings. He leaned in closer and brushed a piece of hair away from her face, "What's your prediction for tonight"

Grace tried to breath giving him a nod "Lets start a new streak"

Sidney smiled walking back inside.

Florida was an easy opponent; the guys were all business as they continued to put the pressure on the team.

Later on in the period Ben Lovejoy got tangled up with a Panther and started trading punches, "Common Benny!" Cooke was cheering him on.

"He's an assist away from a Gordy Howe Hat trick" Dan said

Grace looked up at her dad "What's a Gordy Howe hat trick?"

"Gordy Howe's first game he got a goal, an assist and his first fight" Dan answered.

Grace looked on as the ref pulled them apart. Ben was having a great game scoring his first NHL goal.

As Grace was watching the game content, almost wishing they weren't headed to Washington that night. Her thoughts were halted as she watched a Panther take what they all thought was a clear shot. Grace watched as the puck came right at Ben knocking him down. She watched as Ben got to his feet holding the towel to his face.

The trainer was over the board to the ice and Grace followed Charles to the trainers room.

"Was that a puck right below the visor" Charlie asked

Ben held the towel "Yeah"

"Check the facial bones, lets do an x-ray to see if anything is broken or fractured. Grace you can stitch him up" Charlie directed

Grace nodded getting set up. Ben came back with a clear x-ray, nothing was broken and all he was in need of was a few pain killers and some stitches.

Grace tried to smile "Some night Benny" she said stitching the first stitch.

Ben lay in a bit of a daze. "Ben the pressure from the plane will make the welt grow in size, just a warning"

Geno came in as Grace finished stitching him. "You look awesome, girls love" he said

Grace looked at Geno giggling. Ben didn't answer while Grace finished the last stitch.

Max smiled heading out of the dressing room, "Grace you can ride with me to the airport, everyone is taking their sweet ass time"

Grace looking around wondering where Dan had gone as well as trying to find an excuse to decline his offer.

Max nodded towards the garage, "Common" he smiled

Grace walked with him in defeat trying to keep a humorous distance, "Good game tonight" she smiled

Max nodded, "Benny sure took one hey?"

Grace couldn't help but laugh, "That's definitely going to leave a mark"

Grace was relieved to find the camera crew following them, catching a ride to the airport as well.

"So I have to ask," Max started, "What's going on with you and Sid"

Grace looked at him trying to act innocent

Max read her expression well, "Don't try and be coy" he smiled, "There's something there"

Grace looked at the camera crew then back at Max and shrugged, "We're close. Nothing to read too much into Max" she tried to steer him off

Max looked at the cameraman and smiled, "If I get her to admit it you'll probably air it wont you?"

The camera man laughed, "It's all up to the producer, but most likely it will"

Max looked back at Grace, "Looks like your safe"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Grace got on the plane to find Marc in his ugly Christmas sweater. While Sid was next to Marc getting out his play station for their game as usual.

"So that was punishment for losing the shoot out" Grace smiled

Marc-Andre nodded. "Least I'm fully dressed, you should see what Johnny has on" Marc pointed to the back

Grace looked a few rows down and saw Brent sitting in what looked like a Christmas dickie. "Oh goodness" Grace said apauled, "Why is he wearing, and I use the term loosly, one? He didn't lose the shoot out" Grace asked

Marc-Andre nodded, "solidarity"

Ben came and sat in the seats in front of Marc-Andre and Sidney

"You in Pain?" she asked looked down at Ben

Ben shook his head along with a bottle of pain killers Charlie had given him.

Grace thought it was a good idea to sit with Ben to keep an eye on the swelling, "Mind if I join you" Grace sat down.

Ben shook his head with a smile.

As they took off Charlie's warning was spot on. As the film crew were asking Marc about his ugly Christmas sweater Sid noticed Ben's face growing.

"Benny" he said putting down the game.

Grace turned to Ben "Let me see" she said putting her hand on his face, "It hurt?"

Ben shook his head, "They said the pressure would make it grow" he smiled "It did. Can you tell I got hit?" he said groggy

Marc and Sidney laughed. Grace couldn't help but chuckle "Charlie may have given him some pain killers at the rink"

"Hey guys, the flight crew is putting on the second episode, you can watch it on your screens on channel 3" Dan announced

Grace sat back and turned the channel wondering what would be shown and how she'd come back home after it being aired.

The episode was what she was predicting; they showed her interviews worried about Sid and her reaction to him taking the hit. What she didn't realize was Sidney's interviews were getting more intense when it came to her as well.

They were half way through the trip and most of the plane was asleep. Grace was just about to doze off when she felt a tap on her arm. She looked behind slightly to see Sidney passing her a piece of paper. She smiled taking it and opening it. "Are you staying at your house?" there were boxes next to both a yes and no.

Grace took a pen and checked yes, writing, "Need some time to myself" and handed it back.

Sidney took it seeing the yes checked feeling disappointed. He wrote on the paper, "Fair enough. Are you going to see Tammy?" he handed it to Grace again.

Grace read it, wrote her response then turned to face Sid with a grin, "Why are we writing notes" she asked handing him the piece of paper.

Sidney shrugged leaning forward "Felt like writing a note. Gonna be weird not having you as a neighbor" he leaned his cheek against her seat.

Grace smiled "If I could fit all of you in my house I would"

Sidney smiled "Must be nice having a break from staying in a hotel"

Grace shrugged, "it'll be weird going back there after all that's happened"

"Like if it still feels like home?" Sid asked

Grace nodded

Sid sighed, 'maybe that will help you in deciding on whether to stay in Pittsburgh or not" he said resting his chin on his hand

Grace was lost in her thoughts while resting her head on the seat.

"What are you going to do tomorrow before the game?" he asked trying to bring her out of her daze.

Grace wasn't sure yet, "Go see my mom, see Tam, not sure what else"

Sidney wondered if Dan would be seeing Grace's mother as well. "You going to be ok?" he asked, "With seeing your mom?"

He reached for Graces hand as she held on to the seat keeping her body turned. Grace nodded "Yeah, it'll be fine" she sighed looking at his hand on hers and smiled. "Thanks for worrying" she said

Sid grinned, "I don't worry, cause I know you're a strong person. I just wish I could be there with you during hard times"

Grace tilted her head at his kind words. He really was something special.

"Are we keeping the points streak going tomorrow night?" She asked with a smile

Sid grinned, "That depends"

Grace straightens "On what?"

He smiled "on you"

Grace leaned further towards him remembering the interviews of him saying he was driven by certain people, "I didn't know I fueled your streak"

Sid nodded "It's what kept it going"

Grace shook her head letting her cheeks flush pink, "Well in that case" he pulled him closer taking one last look around to see if anyone was awake. She pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss pulling away with a smile.

Sid sat back shocked she kissed him. Grace looked away shyly, "That should count for two" she looked around again,

Sidney nodded with a smile feeling like he was falling in love with his girl.

The plane landed late and Grace came out of the plane to find a cab next to the bus. The guys filled on to the bus tired and dazed as Dan stood at the door with Grace giving her a hug.

"I'll call you in the morning, maybe we can go see your mom" Grace was surprised Dan wanted to make time to go see her.

Grace nodded looking forward to it. As she watched him get on the bus. Sidney was the last off the plane and smiled seeing Grace still there. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he stopped at her

Grace nodded resting her hand on his chest, "Keep your eye on the prize" she said not wanting him to read too much into their kiss. She didn't know how much she was willing to give in yet. All she knew was that she needed to see how her heart felt after a kiss.

He smiled leaning his head against hers, "I am" he said. He stepped onto the bus and Grace got in the cab staring at the bus.

The cab pulled up to the house and as Grace got out she found a familiar face waiting on her steps. She walked up surprised to see him waiting so late. "Mike.."

He was resting his head against the pillar his eyes closed. Grace couldn't believe he was waiting for her.

He woke up and looked up with a smile. "Hey"

She looked around, "What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?"

He stood, "I wasn't sure I'd see you tomorrow" he shrugged "When a guy wants to see a girl he'll do whatever it takes to make it happen"

Grace smiled as Mike stepped towards her opening his arms for a hug. "There's something different about you" he said wrapping his arms around her.

Grace looked up at him feeling somewhat guilty. The second HBO episode aired and she wasn't sure if Mike had seen it yet. She knew her interview talking about the loss and Sid's hit was in the episode. She looked up at him feeling the butterflies still. He was always surprising her, just like Sid was.

"There is?" she stepped back from his embrace

Mike nodded wondering why she wasn't happier to see him.

"I can't believe you sat here waiting for me" Grace said still surprised. "I'm just exhausted, I didn't get much sleep on the plane" she tried to give an excuse

He ran his hand over her hair with a smile. "I wasn't expecting anything, I just wanted to come see you"

Grace nodded "That was nice of you"

Mike was taken back a little bit, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Grace nodded again, "Like I said I'm just tired. It's been a busy couple of weeks, and being back here is just more to process" she said

He nodded trying to understand, "Ok" he sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow I guess, at least from the other side of the bench "

Grace nodded 'Good night"

She watched Mike step off the porch and walk to his car.

Grace unlocked her front door and stepped in dragging her bag behind her taking a deep breath. The house was dark and silent, but Grace didn't mind. She was craving the silence, for the first time in weeks, she was alone.

She checked over the house, making sure windows were locked and everything was unplugged before stepping into the living room. Everything was as she left it. It was different being in the house once again since leaving for Pittsburgh. It was her home, but she didn't feel like this was her life anymore.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing from her pocket. "hello?" she answered

"Just checking you made it home ok" Sid said on the other end

Grace smiled comforted by his voice, "First notes on the plane, now phone calls late at night? Sid I feel like I'm 15 again" she chuckled

Sid laughed, "I know the feeling" he said, "I just wanted to see that you got in ok"

"I did" she said leaving out the part of finding Mike waiting on her door step, "House is still in tact, and no break in's. My friend Tammy's done a pretty good job of watching the house for me"

"How are you feeling being back in the house. Still home?" he asked

Grace sighed trying to think of her answer, "This house will always be my home. I can't walk away from this place. There's too many memories"

"So you're leaning towards coming back here after the winter classic?" He tried to hide his disappointment

"I didn't say that" he said, "I don't know where I'm at with that yet. All I know is that this house is too important to give up" she said

"You'll figure it out sooner or later" Sid said, "I'll let you go. Good night"

"Good night, Sidney" Grace smiled hanging up the phone.

She looked at the mantel filed with photos from her life, this was her home but her heart no longer was here. It was in Pittsburgh.

_A/N: Would love to know what people think. Love it, hate it, review it! _


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dan stood with a bouquet of flowers in front of Sarah's gravestone with Grace. It took everything in her to hold it together having both her parents in the same vicinity, but heartbreaking knowing one of them was in the ground. Having Dan with her was important, it was almost as if she was getting closure for what happened and with Dan being there marked the start of their life together.

"My whole childhood I loved her." Dan said teary, "She got me, and I got her." He laughed, "Everyone thought we were so a like. You don't meet people like that often, someone who is the total compliment of yourself"

Grace took his words to heart thinking of Sidney. He was her compliment; she understood him and he got her. But there was also Mike and she wanted to give him a shot because of the effort he was making. She wondered if Mike and her were alike, she tried to think back to their conversations, each one always revolving around either his team's skid, or her progress with her dad. There was a bit of a selfish nature to her relationship with Mike, Grace sought piece of mind from Mike, every time she talked to him she felt her mind at peace. It wasn't any way to deal with life but Grace found herself refreshed ready to tackle her feelings after talking to him.

Grace wrapped her arm around Dan and leaned on his shoulder. "I think she's glad we found each other"

Dan nodded wiping his eyes "I think so too"

Grace got to the rink for the morning skate to find Charles checking Geno's knee. "I've got a surprise for you." Charlie said with a smile

Grace smiled intrigued. Geno was interested as well. "Bonus?" Geno asked

Grace walked to the table Geno was on and leaned against it, "That'd be alright with me" she said smiling at Geno

Charlie shook his head, "No bonus, Dan told me this is your home town and you have a very dear friend coming to watch the game so I'm giving you the night off so you can enjoy it with her"

Grace appreciated the gesture, her face painted with joy. "That's great, thanks Charlie"

"You're friend. She cute?" Geno asked with a smirk

Grace wondered if Geno would be able to handle Tammy, and if he could live with the fact that she'd been touched by Ovechkin. She smiled and nodded, "And she's off limits" she said with a playful hit to his arm

Geno rubbed his arm with a chuckle and a slight shrug. He never turned down the opportunity to meet a cute girl.

As the guys were getting ready Grace waited anticipating Tammy to arrive. She saw her and got giddy.

Tammy ran to Grace in a hug. "Oh god" she smiled "Girl, I missed you" she said

Grace felt normal again having her best friend around. She smiled looking at her "I missed you too Tam, common. I got a surprise for you" they walked out to the rink and Grace told her where they'd be watching the game.

Tammy sat with Grace in the empty stands while the guys got ready for the game.

Tammy shook her head, 'I can't believe he's been calling you"

Grace looked at her hands, "He's a sweet guy" she smiled, "He's been having a hard time I hear but every time I talk to him it's like all this stuff with my dad and being in Pittsburgh and thinking about staying, it just goes away" she shrugged "I get peace of mind when I talk to him"

Tammy tilted her head knowing Grace was trying to sort through her emotions. It was a tough position to be in and she had a lot going on that would make any normal person crack under the pressure.

"And with Sidney?" Tammy asked "What about him?"

Grace couldn't help but smile, "There's something about him that I can't put my finger on." She shrugged "It's like there isn't a bad bone in his body, he does and says everything the right way" she looked away "He gets me, and I feel like with him I can conquer anything, like he brings out the best in me"

Tammy smiled; she'd never seen Grace this way talking about someone. She hadn't seen Grace this happy in a long time either.

"I hate to say it, but you know how sometimes TV can give you the impression that something's there when really there isn't?" Tammy nodded, "That's the opposite with this, you can see there's something there, the look in his eyes when he talks about you and how he's acted with you. TV isn't lying on this one Gracie. The look on your face when he got hit says it all too"

"Mike's had to have seen the episode already" she shook her head

"Has anything happened between you and Sidney" Tammy asked

Grace tried to hide her smile, "We kissed"

Tammy laughed, "A month ago hockey players weren't even on your radar. Now you have two. God I hate you" she said with a smile

Grace noticed people filing into the arena. "Common, we should head into the tunnel"

Tammy followed. "These Penguins seem like some real stallions, you think you could set me up with one?" she said stepping climbing down the railing

"Well I know how you like Russians…" Grace started

Dan was focused giving his pregame speech. "We manage the puck and our actions. We dictate the play we got this"

Grace looked at Sid; his expression was focused as he stared off into nothing. Tammy stood behind Grace resting her chin on Graces shoulder, "Wow he looks sexy when he's got that thousand mile stare going on" Tammy said quietly

Grace playfully nudged her with a smirk.

As the team clapped Dan turned to Grace and Tammy with a smile. "This must be Tammy" Dan said, "So good to meet you, Grace here talks non stop about you"

Tammy smiled, "It's good to meet you too. I'm glad to hear you all are taking care of Grace"

Dan nodded, "So much we don't want her to leave. Have fun tonight" Dan said making his way to the bench.

The rink was dark as Grace and Tammy watched the team filter out. The red spotlights were flashing around as the opening theme song filled the rink. The crowd was going wild. Tammy gripped Graces arm in excitement.

"I'm so nervous and I'm not even playing" Tammy said

Grace nodded knowingly "It's a weird feeling isn't it"

The lines took their position. Sid had the face off, Mike was on the ice staring at the penguins bench at Grace. His expression tight.

"He saw the episode" Grace said

Penalties were given one after the other. Every one was throwing their weight around.

Grace's full attention was on Geno as she watched him go for Ovechkin gaining himself a penalty.

Sidney was stone every time he came to the bench; Grace was too preoccupied to notice.

The penalty was deserved; Geno's hit was cheap. But Sid made his way pushing up ice and Geno shot out of the box. Sid passed off to Geno as he skated around the net passing it back to Sid. Sid scored sending the whole bench to their feet.

Tammy and Grace jumped in a cheer. Grace screaming "That's how we do it"

Sid came back to the bench, his expression joyful smiling at Grace. Grace tried to even her expression as she looked over to the Capitals bench and saw mike skate in watching her.

Mike was taking a lot of heat from the Penguins; she knew it was just adding to his frustration. His face said it all, he saw the episode, he had theories brewing in his head and he didn't want to suffer another loss.

It had to be the hardest hitting game Grace had seen yet.

Grace paced in the halls waiting for intermission. As the team filed out after the break Sid saw the anxiety on Graces face. "You ok?" he asked walking passed

She simply nodded following the team to the bench.

The second period was no different the anticipation was breaking Grace as she watched everyone hit their hardest. She straightened as she saw Mike after Geno taking him down.

"That's a penalty shot for sure!" Dan yelled.

Whatever Mike's coach told him during intermission Mike started playing a different game; he was starting to play dirty.

Geno took the shot but missed as Grace threw her head back in disappointment.

Sid had the puck moving up ice when he took a stick to the face. Grace saw the anger in his eyes when there was no call. Grace was even arguing along with the rest of the team.

Sid came back to the bench angry still there was no call for the high stick. Tammy leaned in, "Kinda hot when he's that pissed off"

Grace nudged her not impressed. Now wasn't the right time.

"Dammit Cookie" Dan yelled as Matt set the puck over the boards.

Mike was back on the ice open just passed the blue line and took a pass shooting it. The buzzer went off and the crowd cheered the goal. Mike looked to the roof in disbelieve and relief as he teammates congratulated him.

Grace was quiet with her team. She looked at Sid shaking his head. Mike came back to the bench his smile disappearing once he looked at Grace. She looked away wondering what would come after the game.

Third period was underway and Grace though she was going to have a nervous breakdown. The score was tied at 1. Grace wanted the win, if they won she knew she had to leave Washington behind. Seeing Mike playing tonight made her realize the other side Mike had to him, she didn't like it.

Chris had the second goal from a pass by Sidney, breaking the tie sending a sense of relief through Grace bringing the score to 2-1. Mike was letting his anger get to him playing, he was taking the game too personally. Sid passed the puck off as Grace watched Mike come up behind him checking him from behind.

Grace's jaw dropped "Are you kidding me?" she yelled

Sidney got up shaking his head, unmoved by the hit.

Sid came up to the bench, Dan calling to him, "Sid you got the second half, tired?"

"I didn't do anything" Sid said

Dan laughed, "Good point"

Grace couldn't help but smile at the comments between Sid and her dad. Dan looked down at Grace to see her reaction. She looked at her Dad knowing he was trying to push Sid's buttons and hers as well.

Mike had the puck pushing through defense shooting. Flower made the save far into the net. Calling a stoppage of play. The team gathered at the bench waiting for the word from Toronto.

Ovi had so many chances to score leaving Grace on her toes. Finally getting one in on a power play. Grace looked at her dad, frustration visible on his face. Disappointment rang through the whole bench.

Sid looked at Grace for a moment once overtime started; there wasn't anything to say he as too invested in the game. Sidney found a bit of comfort in a glance from her.

Mike pushed through the defense trying to push the puck throw the net, thinking it was in. Flower swiped the puck with his mitt, nobody being able to tell if the puck crossed the line. The game stopped as the officials made the call to head office.

"That a boy flower" Sid called

Tammy and Grace waited with the rest of the arena in anticipation. As the ref came out and announced that there was no evidence of a goal, the crowd booed while Grace's bench sighed in relief.

It was now to a shootout.

Dan made his selections for shooter. Alex was first to shoot. "Common Ovi" Tammy cheered. Some of the guys turned in disbelief, some in disgust. Tammy shrugged. Ovi made the shot scoring the first goal.

"Tanger your up" Dan called,

Kris made his way up, a two-timer scoring.

"That's what he does, what a go" Dan called

Capitals missed. Grace sighed

"Sid" Dan called. Grace watched Sid climb over the bench ready to go looking at Grace one last time before taking the shot. His goal missed. The crowd cheered the save.

"Oh shit" Grace sighed

Backstrom could end the game right now for the penguins as he made his way up ice. Flower made a beauty of a shot.

"Way to go Flower" Grace cheered

Geno was up next. "Common Geno" Grace cheered

Geno took his shot missing just by a hair. "Oh fuck" Sid yelled leaning back in disbelief.

Pascal and Mike were the last to go in the seventh round. Mike headed to take the shot and missed. "Jesus" Tammy said

Pascal made the shot. Grace was squeezing Tammy's arm, Pascal scored "Yeah, Duper!" Grace cheered

Penguins came out with the win. Grace cheered with the team watching them jump off the bench to congratulate Pascal. Grace watched glancing to the other side of the bench and watched the Caps filter out. Mike passed shaking his head throwing his fist to the glass.

Tammy looked at Grace, "I'd run back to Pittsburgh as fast as you can"

Grace grimaced watching the team head back to the tunnel.

"I'm so glad you came tonight" Grace said leading Tammy to the elevators for her to get back to her car.

Tammy opened her arms for a hug, Grace wrapping her arms around her friend. "I am too. It was so good to see you" she said pulling back to look at her, "You're really happy with them." She shook her head, "Whether that's because of Sid, or your dad, or both I don't care I haven't seen you this happy in a very long time"

Grace looked down smiling. Tammy was right, Grace hadn't been this happy in a long time, and it had everything to do with where she was and who she was with.

Tammy sighed, "I can't make the decision for you and I know I'm going to regret saying this later but you'd be a fool not to stay there. Dan and them, they're your family now you should be with them"

Grace felt as if she could cry. She never expected Tammy to be this sincere or provide that much reason. "You're my family too. Remember that"

Tammy smiled, "I know, and I will always be here for you"

The win gave Grace the notion that she should be in Pittsburgh with her dad and the team.

They hugged one last time and Grace watched as Tammy left. She sighed not wanting to leave her friend. Turning to head back to the dressing room she spotted Mike at the end of the hall, dressed in his suit rubbing his chin. His expression still hadn't changed from the game.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You're game was sure colorful tonight" Grace said matter of fact. She folder her arms with an even expression painted across her face.

She knew she was in the wrong by not being honest with Mike, but he was playing dirty and he knew it.

Mike shook his head. He didn't have to explain his game to Grace.

Grace looked down "If your mad about…"

Mike stopped her, "I'm not mad." He shook his head, "I'm just surprised how you gave me this big speech that people need to be honest about their feelings, when you yourself have been lying this whole time" he laughed to himself, "I should have figured you'd end up having some fling with Crosby"

Grace rubbed at her forehead fustrated, "We're not having a fling, and Mike I never made any promises to you" she looked up at him, "You called out of the blue after a one night stand wanting to make something of it?"

Mike shoved his hands in his pockets straightening his stance out. Grace was right, she never made him promises or told him exactly how she felt about him. He figured after the night at Front Page she'd see his efforts and come back. He didn't expect her to fall for someone on her dad's team.

He laughed to himself, after seeing the episode and her and Sidney exchanging looks he still was crazy about her. He didn't want to lose, especially to Sidney

"I must be a fool" he shrugged, "You're right, you never did promise anything, but you weren't exactly upfront about any of it either"

Grace was silent. Mike ran his hand over his face. He was upset about the game, and he was even more upset for being made a fool of. "And here I am, the fool for falling for a girl who fell for someone else"

Grace looked down and shook her head, "I don't know what to tell you Mike, I'm sorry" she sighed, "Tonight I realized where I belong, and it's not here and it's not with you"

Mike looked up about to add but found Sid standing at the end of the hall. Listening to the whole conversation. Mike laughed "Well if he still sticks around after you explain everything to him" he said motioning to Sidney, 'Then I hope the two of you are very happy together" he shook his head stalking away.

Grace turned to see Sid having heard the whole conversation. She shook her head with a sigh trying to find the words to start with.

"It's not what you think" she said. "We" Sid Stopped her.

"Planes waiting" he said simply.

Sid heard the whole thing. He didn't need an explanation from Grace. Never did he guess Grace and Mike Green were involved. Assumptions formed in his head as he thought back to all the times he had with Grace and her hesitations during moments he had to make a move. All those hesitations were because of Mike. For a moment he wasn't sure he knew who Grace was. This whole time he was getting to know her, growing close to her she was hiding that. He let her in, she knew him better than anyone and he lied to him.

Grace followed with her head hung low. Sidney was already on the bus with his head turned, not wanting to be around Grace.

As the bus pulled up to the tarmac Grace filled out of the bus not bothering to look around where Sidney was. She was still trying to find a way to explain to him everything. She felt awful for how Sid found out and was certain he wanted nothing to do with her.

Grace sat looking out the window of the plane while the guys boarded trying to make sense of what just happened.

She felt movement in the seat beside her and turned to see Sid. Her jaw dropped while she was trying to think of where to begin. Sid's face was even, his stare distant, he couldn't look her in the eyes. That look scared Grace and gave her more reason to believe there was no hope for them.

"You and Green" Sidney said still wondering if he was imagining it.

She shook her head, "It's not what you think"

He finally looked at her "What am I thinking?" he shrugged "Because all I'm thinking is this whole time he's been the one keeping you tied to Washington"

She shook her head, "Sid I met him the night before my dad showed up. Before I came to Pittsburgh."

Sidney figured that much. He looked back at the screen sitting in the seat in front of him. He needed to focus on something to keep himself composed. He was normally an even tempered person off the ice but he was completely beside himself.

Grace shook her head, "It was a stupid one night stand, I was trying to blow off some steam because I was convinced Dan was just going to write me off."

Sidney didn't take into account what she must have been going through before Dan came to Washington. Trying to push the thought of Mike Green and her together he finally looked her in the eyes.

Grace nearly lost her breath. The look his eyes broke her heart. He was devastated she kept this from him.

"He asked for my number, I didn't think he'd call and he didn't until I was already in Pittsburgh, and when I told him he listened. Every time I talked to him I felt like I had peace of mind. I was able to escape from everything just for a little while and not worry about where I would be in a month, where I belonged, if my dad was proud of me or not, if I was living up to everyone's expectations. With him I could just be whoever I wanted and not have any of those worries" she explained

He knew the kinds of pressures she was putting on herself but he was disappointed she thought she could escape the burdens with Mike.

"That's some way to live life Grace" she shrugged, "It's a selfish way for one thing. And you're not selfish, that's not you to run to someone so you can escape your problems"

Grace lowered her head nodding "I know"

Sid wasn't exactly relieved but it was good to know she wasn't as involved with him as he figured. "Were you interested in him? Are you still?"

Grace looked at her hands, "He was someone to talk to that had an unbiased opinion"

Sid scoffed "He doesn't have an unbiased opinion Grace, his opinion is just on the other side of the spectrum, he probably hates us more than any other Capital"

She shrugged "I saw that. I saw that tonight. I thought he was different" she shrugged "I was proven wrong tonight"

Sid ran his hand over his face "And I thought you were different too. Guess we all came out of this realizing some weren't who they thought they were" with that he got up and walked back to his seat.

Grace buried her face in her hands but it wasn't long before she felt an arm rubbing her back. She looked up to see her father; while he didn't look impressed he was concerned about Grace.

"I messed things up" Grace said quietly leaning back

Dan pulled her close to him "Start from the beginning"

Grace wasn't sure how much to share with her father. She shrugged "I haven't been seeing Mike Green, it might have looked that way but it was one night"

Dan cleared his throat a little uncomfortable as he shifted. "I'm going to try and erase that from my memory"

Grace straightened "I didn't think anything of it, I was just trying to blow off some steam, I'd never acted like that before and I've regretted it ever since. But he called after, and he just seemed different than the rest of them, dad" she looked down, "I've spent this entire time fighting through all these emotions and trying to decide whether to stay or go and Mike was the escape I needed. Just talking to him made me forget what I had to think about for a while"

Dan nodded trying to understand, "But why did you feel the need to keep it a secret?"

Grace shrugged, "When I came here and saw the rivalry and heard your opinion of him, I was scared you'd lose all respect for me. That you'd want me to leave"

Dan leaned back in shock Grace would ever think that. "Grace…" he started, "There is nothing you could do or say to make me want you to leave" he said sternly, "I love you more than anything" he said

Grace wiped away the tears coming down her face. She felt reassured from her father, but there was still Sidney, and she was certain he'd given up on her.

Dan tilted his head "I can understand you've had a lot on your plate and a lot to process." He nodded "If Mike allowed you that escape for a little while then that's alright I guess. But Grace you should want to surround yourself with the people who bring out the best in you and instead of allowing you to escape, help you work through the stuff you have going on"

Grace nodded "I know, that was Sid" she shrugged, "You were right about everything, I realized that tonight" she sighed, "Now he thinks I'm some low life"

Dan tried to smile, "He's just hurt, give him some time to cool off and try and work things out with him" he said, "You really care about him don't you?"

Grace nodded, "What you said at moms grave, about you two being each other's compliment" Dan nodded "That's him" she rubbed her eyes "I took too long to realize that and now I blew it"

Grace stared off now knowing more than ever is was Sid who she should be with. But she feared it was too late.

She looked at Dan again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to anyone or hurt or betray any of you"

Dan nodded "Don't be sorry, I know you didn't mean any harm. You were simply trying to get by. None of us are perfect and non of us expect you to be"

As the plane landed back in Pittsburgh everyone filed off the plane and back to their cars. Grace stood at the passenger door watching Sid make his way to his car. "Give me a minute?" she asked Dan before running towards Sid

Before Dan could say anything Grace was approaching Sidney's car. "I know you probably don't ever want to see my face or talk to me but I just wanted to say something" she said

Sid was loading his bag in the trunk as she approached.

Sid turned and looked at her silent. His expression told Grace he was still trying to work through what happened and where he was to go from there. Sidney was hurt she kept up a relationship with Mike without saying a word. He felt betrayed but he couldn't help but try to sympathize with her feelings.

"I spent this whole time torn between giving him a chance and admitting I had feelings for you"

Sidney looked away. He was hoping to hear her admit her feelings for him but he thought her timing stunk.

"Please know that I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you or betray you." She shook her head "You understand me better than I understand myself. It's always been you and I'm an idiot for not realizing it or admitting to it until its too late" she tried to keep herself from crying, "And I'm sorry that I ruined it. I'm sorry" she looked down

Sidney wanted to tell her it was ok and that he forgave her but he still needed some time to cool off and think about what amount of trust he could put back into their relationship. He stood still quiet.

"Have a good Christmas Grace" he said quietly

Grace tilted her head appreciative of that much. She nodded "Have a good time at home hey"

Sid nodded watching a tear roll down her cheek. His heart ached knowing she was in so much pain over it. The guilt was eating at her and he could see it. He reached and wiped it away before opening the car door and sliding in.

Grace walked back to Dan's car and got in. She was silent for the whole ride home.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Grace was trying to focus on spending Christmas with her family and not let what happened with Sid get her too down. The film crews were at the house on Christmas day filming the events and Grace tried to put on a happy face. It was apparent to everyone she had a tie to the Capitals and the producers were curious. Dan maintained that she didn't do anything wrong, he reminded her she could have been a little more upfront about her relationship but there was no one at fault.

The camera stood in front of her. She took a breath after being asked what her feelings were being home and now being back in Pittsburgh and where did she now belong.

Grace knew the producer was hoping to grab something out of her response that led back to Mike and Sidney.

"I spent my whole life in Washington and until I met Dan and came here it was all I knew" she shook her head, "It was good to visit but I realized back there that it was time to move on and that I move on here. This place brings out the best in me and I haven't been this happy in a place in a long time. People in Washington saw that and reminded me of that"

"So you want to stay in Pittsburgh?"

Grace looked down at her hands before looking back at the camera "If Pittsburgh will have me" she said simply

She looked passed the camera and saw Dan listening to the interview with his arms crossed. He wore a small smile. Grace knew what his answer would be but his reaction wasn't the only one Grace was counting on.

Boxing day, the team was due on the plane early to head to Ottawa. The sun was barely up as Grace walked to the plane.

Flower came and snuck up behind her giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas" he said

Grace smiled relieved Flower wasn't mad at her. "Merry Christmas to you too" she nudged him, "You have a good visit at home?"

He nodded as they walked, "How was your holiday? Things were a little tense when we all left for the break"

Grace nodded walking up the steps, "Yeah" she sighed, "Look I'm sorry. I never meant to lie or try and desieve anyone" she said

Marc-Andre waved it off, "You don't have to apologize to me" he smiled, "I just hope you and Sid work it out. Guy was pretty crushed"

Grace nodded, "I feel awful, and I'll do anything to try and make it right with him"

Marc nodded reassured, "Just give it time" he sat down in his usual seat, the one next to him still empty.

The anticipation of seeing Sid after the break was killing her. Sitting in her seat she kept her eye on the front of the plane, waiting for him to come in and sit down with his PS3 group. She wondered if he was meeting the team in Ottawa from Halifax. Exhaustion was getting the best of her while she rested her head against the seat and she drifted off to sleep before the plane took off.

When she awoke they were in Ottawa.

She smiled walking into the dressing room to find Jordan sitting waiting for the go ahead. He looked up to see Grace holding the folders. "Well?" he asked

Grace smiled "Swellings gone down" she nodded "You should check with Todd but it's fine by me and Charlie for you to practice."

Jordan smiled giving her a nod.

Grace smiled excited for Jordan. While he wouldn't be playing yet for him to practice was something of an accomplishment.

She turned leaving the dressing room and ran into Sidney. She looked up not knowing what to do. She stumbled "Oh, hi. Sorry" she tried to find the words.

Sidney gave a small smile. "Hi" he felt complete seeing her again, but still was dealing with what happened.

"You met us here" She said

He nodded "It made sense" he shoved his hands in his pockets "How was your Christmas" he missed her

Grace wondered if she should tell him about her nights in tears and the effort she made trying hold it together while with the family.

She shrugged "It was hard. I kept going through how I should have done things differently. I don't know what I can do or say to make things right, but whatever it is I'll do it"

Sid looked down "Just be honest. You can talk to me about anything, I thought you would have known that" he sighed, "I went home and all I could think about was you still"

Grace felt the wind knocked out of her, "Really?"

Sidney couldn't help but smile at her reaction, "I still care about you. I don't think anything can shake what I feel for you" she was relieved.

His face sunk a little, "But trust needs to be rebuilt"

Grace sighed nodding, she stepped towards him wanting to wrap her arms around him. There was an even greater sense of openness. Both their feelings laid out and Grace finally admitted her feelings for him to herself.

"I missed you" she said

Sid held her face with a smile while Grace rested her hands on his chest, she couldn't shake her smile.

"Never again will I do anything to hurt you or cause you to lose your trust in me" she said, "You bring out the best in me"

Sid leaned in close to her and smiled

"Better get changed, there's a late Christmas present waiting" Grace nodded towards the change room

Sid smiled "Staalsy?"

Grace nodded heading back to the trainer's room.

Even after losing Grace still had reason to be happy. Making her way down the isle placing her hands on each seat as she passed it. She was stopped by Sid who smirked resting his hand on hers for a moment before letting it go.

She headed down towards the back of the plane her expression telling as she sat with Dan. Dan looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I take it you two worked things out.." he said "You know I could pull the overprotective father/coach card and try and tell you how much I don't like the idea of my star captain and my daughter involved"

Grace blushed, "Are you?" She asked slightly worried.

Dan grinned, "I didn't think he could play any better but since he's met you he's up'd his game" he looked down at her, "I think you should be taking the credit for that"

Grace didn't know if that was the motive behind Sid's game and she wasn't going to try and find out. She smiled relieved Dan was supportive of her feelings for Sid.

"Lets hope that spills onto the Winter Classic"

The next night Atlanta was in town. The mood was lifted again Grace felt. She got to the rink to find Sidney and smiled. He approached her with a smile "Predictions?"

She nodded as he wrapped his hand hers. Grace smiled content, "Win, and I'm going to say two goals"

"you going to seal that with a kiss?" he smiled "Remember what happened on the plane. Two goals that night"

Grace reached up to kiss Sidney. "Score some goals" she said through her smile.

He looked down still holding her in his arms. He felt like he could spend hours in that position.

The first period was high energy. Grace stood in her usual spot looking on. Everyone was on their a game. She watched as Letang passed the puck off to Sid who pushed up the right on a bended knee, shooting the puck passed the goalie.

Grace jumped in a cheer. Sid's point streak just surpassed any other players streak. He came back to the bench and smiled at Grace.

As the game went on the penguins were unstoppable. The break did them well and Grace couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present even if it was a couple days later. She was happy Sid forgave her and she stood confident that she belonged here.

Sid pushed up the centre again putting a second past the goaltender. Grace stood amazed giving her head a shake. She looked up at her father celebrating the goal. He looked down at Grace with a grin, "Sure you don't want to take credit for this"

Grace's smile was her response.

The team came out after their win in good spirits. Grace came out of the trainer's room with everything packed to see Cooke with his kids, Jackson wearing a familiar suit. 'Hey guys" Grace smiled "Jack looking sharp bud. I think I've seen a suit like that today"

He smiled "My dad's got one too"

Matt smiled, "Custom made"

Sidney came behind Grace resting his hand on her shoulders "Nice suit Jackson"

Matt continued showing off Jack's suit. Grace leaned her head against Sidney's chest. "Ready to go to New York?" Sid asked

Grace sighed and nodded


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Grace looked out of the window at the Christmas lights still hanging from some of the buildings, New York was beautiful. Some of the guys had already gone for dinner while Grace opted to stay in, knowing Sidney was planning the same. They hadn't had much alone time since coming back from Christmas.

Sid gave a knock before walking through the adjoining door with a smile. Grace turned to look at him and smiled contently. He was exactly the kind of guy she dreamed of being with. "Hey there" she said

He stepped in thinking she had to be some sort of dream. He'd never met a girl like Grace in his life. Someone who understood and accepted him for who he was, and never expected anything from him. For the first time he felt like he didn't have to live up to any expectations.

"Hi" he said

Grace spent so many years holding on to her pride, never letting anyone in fearing she'd get hurt. Sid understood her better than anyone else, she wasn't scared of letting him in, she wished she'd realized that the first day she met him in the car. She unloaded everything to him and from there she felt like she could tell him anything. He brought out the best in her.

"Settled in?" he asked looking at her open bag.

Grace turned and nodded wrapping her arms around him. He smiled resting his head on her chin. "Every time we get to a hotel I keep my fingers crossed you and I are neighbors"

Grace rested her head on his chest, "Admit it you switched rooms with someone" she joked

Sid laughed, "I came close in Ottawa when you were next door to Geno and Cooke"

"I was so afraid Matt was going to put my room in the hall" Grace said

Sidney laughed, "You're lucky you have such a great neighbor"

Grace nodded, "Flower and Max are the best.." she joked

Sid looked at her pretending to be insulted. Grace laughed.

"You want to go get some dinner? It could be our first real date" Sid said with a grin

Grace liked the idea, but she was happy right where she was having Sidney all to herself. "I kinda like it here"

Sid nodded, "I do too"

Grace looked up at him grinning. "I'm staying" she said

Sid smiled "In New York?" he teased

She shook her head, "No" she laughed, "In Pittsburgh" she smiled, "There's no place else I'd rather be, or belong"

Sidney leaned in and kissed her hoping she'd say that. There was intensity in his kiss. It expressed his feelings towards her staying in Pittsburgh.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me" Sid said running his hand over her face, "When I don't see you, I'm not myself, it physically hurts when you're not around" he admitted, "I've wanted you to stay the minute I met you"

Grace looked at him amazed he could say something so sweet.

"Every day I fall harder and harder for you" Grace admitted, "I can't picture myself anywhere else where your not around"

Sid brushed her hair away still holding her face. Contentment ran through him hearing her words. He couldn't have described it better himself. He was more in love with this girl than ever.

"You really are something special" he said softly

She shook her head, "You're the special one"

He kissed her again smiling through the kisses as he took a step forward. His hands still holding Graces face, still kissing her, each kisses becoming more and more passionate as she followed his steps, he led her to the bed. This time not caring if anyone noticed him not in his room.

Grace was lucky she placed the do not disturb sign on her door when she got into the room.

Grace ran her hand down his bare chest and back up again gliding her hand along the chain he wore around his neck. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Sid's arms were wrapped around her as they were tangled up in each other under the sheets. She didn't want to get up the next morning; she wished they could lay in the same position.

"I'd say that was a better first date than dinner" Grace said

Sidney chuckled, "I'd say you're right"

Grace tried to eliminate any space between them as she snuggled closer to him with a smile on her face. "I can't wait to tell my dad that I'm going to stay in Pittsburgh"

"Have you thought about your living situation?" Sid asked

Grace nodded, "Probably live at the house and figure out what to do with the one in Washington. If I sell it, use the money for a down payment on a condo in town"

Sidney hated the idea of Grace selling the house she grew up in. "You'd sell the house?"

"I'd have to." Grace replied, "It doesn't make sense, and it's crazy to make house payments on a place I'm not living in"

He wondered if now was the right time to tell her,

"Speaking of real estate" Sid said tracing the outline of Graces ear with his finger. "I was looking at houses while we were in Washington"

"You were? Why would you be looking at houses in Washington?" she wondered

He gave a slight shrug, "Interested in the real estate market lately."

Grace shifted on to her side to look at him. He laid with a grin, "I found a beautiful house, Victorian style, 3 bedroom, nice area too"

Grace nodded wondering why he'd want to buy a house in Washington after she told him she was staying in Pittsburgh.

"The house has a lot of character" he said describing Graces house

She nodded starting to catch on "Where is it exactly"

"On View crescent" he said

"That's my street" she said with a smile

Sid's grin grew, 'what are the odds"

,"You want to buy my house?" she asked shocked, "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

Sid ran his hand down her arm shifting his head to look at her better; he still had a smile on his face but his expression turned sincere,

"Because I didn't want to see you give up something you loved so much and held that much sentimental value to you"

Grace couldn't believe Sidney wanted to buy her house for her. She buried her head in his torso trying to hide her expression before looking back up at him. She loved him.

"Sidney" Grace sighed still in shock, "I can't believe you want to buy my house. I mean what will that look like, what does that mean" she started to wonder about all the details.

Sid smiled "I just don't want to see you lose that house. That's what it means. We could spend a week in the summer there; you could go back anytime you wanted. Tammy could live there and rent the house for all I care"

Grace smiled, "Most guys buy their girlfriends a flowers, or some jewelry as a gift. Not their house" She joked

"Good thing I'm not most guys" he smiled, "Let me do this for you"

"But why?" she said

He ran his hand through her hair, "Because I love you"

Grace's eyes widened. He hadn't said it before. She was falling in love with him, there was no doubt, but to hear the words out loud made it all real. "You do?"

Sid nodded "I've never felt this way with anyone before"

Grace smiled "I love you too"


	21. Chapter 20

Please Review!

Chapter 20

"So you're staying, it's official" The producer asked Grace as she set up in the training room.

She nodded with a smile, "Dan told you?"

The producer nodded, "What made you come to the conclusion?'

Grace smiled at the cameraman rolling, "A lot of things" she said diplomatically

The two men looked at Grace waiting for more information.

She chuckled "You're hoping for something more out of me aren't you"

Producer Steve nodded, "Was Sidney your deciding factor?"

Grace sighed, "There were a lot of factors, mainly being close with the only family I have left"

"It's nice to see that you and Sid have worked everything out thought" Steve said, "Off the record" he nodded

Grace looked at the camera man and smiled, "It is" she nodded, 'we're in a good place"

She looked passed the cameraman and saw Sid in his warm up gear leaning against the doorway with a smile.

Grace felt complete, knowing she was staying in Pittsburgh, and that she was building a new life with her family, and with Sidney. She felt right about her decision, and being with Sidney made her feel better about it. She was exactly where she needed to be she thought.

Tonight was the last game before the Winter Classic and the guys went out thinking the game was in the bag.

"These guys are an easy win, white" Dan said wrapping up his pregame speech

Grace stood outside the small locker room where Dan talked to his team. She still heard everything he said.

As the team filtered out of the visitor's dressing room Grace leaned against the wall in the hall with a grin on her face. Dan passed with a smile ecstatic to learn Grace had decided to stay in Pittsburgh.

"I can't wait to see the look on Mary-Beth's face when we get home" Dan said "When WE get home….you're home is in Pittsburgh" Dan said to himself, "Lovely" he shouted walking towards the bench.

Grace laughed watching the guys follow. Giving each of them a high five.

Sid stopped and gave her a quick kiss "hoping for a busy night?" he asked

"Hoping for a win" she smiled

Sid followed the train out. Geno was last in line

Geno smiled, "You live in Pittsburgh now"

Grace nodded, "Happy?"

"Very happy" he said walking out.

It was a slow night in that Grace didn't see much action in the trainer's room, but it was nothing short of slow on the ice. The team lost in a shoot out, and Sid's point streak ended.

As the buzzer went while he was still on the ice, disappointment was written across his face.

After packing up the supplies she stood watching the scrum and Sidney taking on the questions about the end of his streak.

"You know it's something I would have liked to see keep going" he said trying to form the words, he was at a loss, loosing wasn't something he liked to do, "Losing's tough you know, but we just have to move on and focus on our next game" he nodded

Grace watched Sidney handle the media scrum answering questions about the end of his streak. His disappointment evident but once he noticed Grace in the room he couldn't help but smile.

The next afternoon Grace was at the rink while the team had the day off. All except Jordan who was working with the assistant coach, Tony. He was gaining his confidence back and his hand was healing.

She watched from the stands as Jordan worked hard on the ice. Doing drills with Tony. Each time pushing himself more. She hoped he'd be able to play soon, she knew he wanted to. She'd realized that these guys will push themselves, and do what it takes so long as they get to play hockey. It was a passion Grace didn't know existed. It was inspiring, but terrifying at the same time.

"How was it?" Grace asked following Jordan into the trainers room

Jordan sat on the table with a nod, "Good. But probably the hardest I've practiced since I've been out"

Grace nooded pleased, "You looked good out there, keep it up" she said taking off the glove that held his two fingers together.

Jordan shrugged, "We'll see what Dan and Ray say later on. I have to meet with them after I'm done here"

Grace knew about the meeting, "Nervous?"

Jordan shrugged again, "I just want to play, and I want to be one hundred percent confident I can play"

There was no swelling in his hands which made Grace relieved, the smile on her face was all Jordan needed as assurance he was close.

She looked up at him "It looks good"

Jordan smiled, "good enough to play?"

Grace looked down again almost bashful, "You know that's not my call to make Jordan. It's yours and Dan and Ray have to believe you're honest in that you are one hundred percent confident to play"

She had Jordan. He knew it.

After checking his hand she handed him a tub of ice water to handle any swelling that would start and went to finish taking inventory of medical supplies for Charlie.

Sid came ito the trainers room grinning at Jordan about to scare Grace. He put his finger to his lips as he walked up behind Grace who was restocking the shelves while still talking to Jordan.

Sid poked Grace in the Sid's causing her to jump with a small yelp. The guys laughed as Sidney held Grace in an embrace as she spun around.

"It was too hard to resist, I'm sorry" he said

Grace playfully hit him in the chest, "You jerk" she smiled

Sid still held her wanting to hold onto her a little longer.

"What are you doing, we have the day off" he said in her ear

Grace smiled as Sid finally let her go., "YOU have the day off. The rest of us are working still" she smiled "Lots to be done before the Winter Classic and Jordan needed his hand checked on" she pointed to Jordan

Sidney shook his head, "Not you. Common I've got a surprise for you" Sid looked at Jordan, "You've looked at Staalsy's hand already right?"

Grace nodded intrigued.

Sid was still looking at Jordan, "How you feel?"

Jordan nodded, "Good. Going to meet with Dan and Ray in a bit. Grace go, you're done here"

Grace put down her clipboard, "What kind of surprise do you have?"

Sidney nodded "Common we're wasting time"

Grace followed him out looking at Jordan a little nervous. "Have fun!" Jordan called after

Sid opened the car door for Grace and held out a blindfold. Grace looked at it then at Sid unsure, "What the heck are we doing?"

Sid smiled. "You'll see. Common trust me"

Grace sighed amused and tied the blindfold on, "I'm not going to lie this is a little wieird"

Sid laughed helping her into his car, "Well just be glad it's me blindfolding you and taking you somewhere, and not Max"

"You have a point Crosby" Grace smiled.

Sid pulled into Hienz field still grinning. "We're here, but I still need you to wear the blindfold for just a little bit longer" Sid said

Grace sighed grinning.

He helped her out of the car and held her hand as they walked into the building. Grace held on putting full trust in Sid as he led her through the halls. They were outside again and in the stands. "We're outside again" Grace noticed the open air

"Just a couple more seconds" Sid said leading her through the seats.

"Ready?" Sid asked

Grace nodded.

Sid untied the blindfold and Grace saw the construction of the rink and smiled.

Grace watched as the crew were spraying the water on the rink, making the ice. She smiled looking at Sidney, "This is what it looks like?"

They sat down in the stands as Grace watched the process.

He nodded, "It might look slightly different with 68,000 people filling these seats but this is it"

"This is something else" Grace was amazed. "This whole day is going to be something" Grace was excited for the game. She saw the excitement in her dad and in Sidney and spread to her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder while Sid rested his arm over her.

"This game is something that embodies the true sport. Most players instantly think of their childhood memories playing outdoor hockey where their love for the game was started. " he said looking out on the ice, "I know that's exactly where mine started"

Grace smiled, "You can remember exactly when and where you were when you fell in love with the game?"

Sid smiled watching the rink "I was 4 years old there was a frozen pond just near my house and the kids from the neighborhood would meet on Saturday morning to play, I scored my first goal and from there I knew this was what I wanted to do"

Grace loved hearing Sidney talk about his love for hockey, she loved hearing about his childhood even more.

Sid was looking out at the rink "Good memory" Grace smiled

"I can remember where I was exactly when I've fallen in love with something" Sid grinned

"Where were you when you fell for me" Grace asked straightening up to look at him.

He smiled, "You really want to know?"

Grace nodded

"First day I met you"

Grace's eyes widened, Sidney lowered his head blushing, "When you stepped out onto the ice. You looked so nervous standing in front of the team, being with your dad" He smiled remembering, "But you were beautiful, the most beautiful girl, I've ever seen" he said brushing a piece of hair away from her face

Grace stared at Sid amazed he'd loved her all that time.

Sid's grin grew "Then I loved you even more when you chirped me about my mustache"

Grace laughed looking at him adoringly as she ran her hand down his face. It was unfortunately smooth since having shaved. "And I'm so glad its gone"

Sidney laughed leaning into her hand.

She gave him a kiss. "But I wish you still were on your streak"

Sid nodded, "Me too, but there will be other streaks, more mustaches" he looked down at her again, "Sorry"

Grace shrugged having learned to get used to it.

"I'm so happy here Sid" she sighed, "I really am. Since my mom died, I had no idea what my life was going to look like" she thought out loud

Sid rubbed her back listening

"But coming here and meeting my dad, MaryBeth and Bryan, and you" she still couldn't believe it, "I finally know where I'm supposed to be"

"And you're wanted here" Sid said looking into her eyes, "I don't know how I could go on if you weren't in my life"

Grace smiled. "Good. Cause I'm not going anywhere"


	22. Chapter 21

Do you like it? Review it. If you hate it, still review it!

Chapter 21

It was New Years eve and Grace looked out the window of the bus as it pulled into Heinz field. The guys were excited to get out on the ice and test it.

The stepped off and saw a few fans, Grace walked with Dan with a smile on her face. "Grace, we love you" she heard a few fans shout.

Dan gave her a nudge as she blushed.

As the team got ready Grace filled the trainers room full of the supplies and got a head start on setting up for the next day.

"Got something for you" Dan said at the door

Grace turned to see him holding a sweatshirt and toque. Grace smiled. "what's that?"

"Policy we all have our team wearing Pens gear" He smiled

She smiled pulling the hoodie over her head. "Blue is defiantly your color" Sid said at the door. He was already in his gear.

Grace raised an eyebrow "Nice" she pulled on the toque and followed the team out for practice.

She watched Jordan practice with the team. His decision still unknown but she had heard he had a good meeting with Dan and Ray.

"He just needs to be confident to go out and play" Charlie nodded watching

"There was almost no swelling after his practice yesterday, he says his hand is loose, so we'll see what he says tonight" Grace said

Grace laughed as Jordan ironically lost the shoot out and his punishment was to climb to the top of the arena. The crowd and media cheered as he made his way through the stands

Grace laughed and cheered him on.

As Dan wrapped up practice everyone's families filled the rink for a family skate to loosen up the guys.

Media and fans watched as Grace tied her skates on the bench watching. Bryan was shooting at Sidney along with Mario's kids.

Grace skated along with Dan and Mary Beth with a smile content with her life.

"Excited for tomorrow?" Dan asked

Grace nodded as she skated looking at her feet, "Should be a good game"

"Have you heard from Mike at all?" Dan wondered

Grace looked up and shook her head, "Even if he did try to call, I wouldn't talk to him"

Dan nodded, "As much as I dislike the guy, hopefully one day you two can move on with out any anger or hurt feelings"

Grace shrugged. Mary Beth smiled, "Do you and Sid have any plans for tonight?" She asked trying to steer the conversation away

Grace smiled grateful, "I hope they don't involve a late night" Dan said

Grace shrugged, "Maybe hang out at Geno's or Mario's, I haven't asked him. I figured he'd make it an early night anyway"

Sid skated behind her and started to circle her with a grin on his face. "Who's making it an early night?" he asked still circling

Grace smile getting nervous she'd fall, "You. Tonight"

Sid smiled, "We're going to celebrate New Years on London time"

Dan laughed, "So at 8 o'clock"

Sid nodded taking Grace's hand and pulling her, "Sid, Sid" Grace said nervous

"I got you" he said hiding her hand

Dan and Mary Beth watched chuckling.

Grace watched as the film crews were filming and people were cheering them on, "Sid…" Grace said worried

Sidney shrugged it off, "It's time everyone knew exactly how I felt about you"

He spun her around as she giggled, "You're crazy" she said holding on to him. His balance was almost better on the ice, than solid ground

Fan cheered for them, calling out their names. Grace felt odd having people know her name and cheer for her and her boyfriend but her insecurities were shut out being with Sid. She smiled as he spun her around again.

While the team got changed Grace stayed outside going over Jordan's progress with Charlie. She noticed the Capitals coming out for their practice. Grace saw Mike and her smile faded.

"Jordan's going to call your dad tonight and give him his answer" Charlie said "All we can do is wait on him now"

Grace nodded; Charlie nodded leaving the Pittsburgh bench. Mike saw her and skated over, his expression even.

"Nice set up" he said. He looked at her penguin's attire and grinned, "I can see where your loyalty lays now"

Grace looked away "It's always laid here" she shrugged, "Good luck tomorrow" she said walking off the bench

Mike lowered his head. He still couldn't stop thinking about her and hated how things turned out, "Grace" he called

Grace stopped and turned, Mike skated over. Looking down at her he wished he could have touched her or kissed her.

"I still care about you" he said "How do you know he can make you happier than I can?"

Grace looked away. She wasn't going to have this conversation with Mike, "You need to move on Mike, there's nothing left to say other than I'm crazy about him and he's crazy about me. This is where I belong"

Mike tried to smile not wanting to believe it, 'You sure about that?"

Grace turned and walked away. "I've never been more certain" she called back

Grace and Sid were arm and arm as they stood outside Geno's house. They had just come from having dinner with Sid's parents. They were just as wonderful as he was.

He smiled, "My mom is just in love with you"

"Good, so am I" she smiled

It was still early but the team decided to celebrate New Years on London time so they could get an early night sleep.

Geno answered with a smile, "Happy New Year" he threw out confetti

Grace laughed; he was wearing a Party hat and holding a noisemaker in his mouth like a cigar

They walked in to find most of the younger guys there with their wives and girlfriends.

Grace finally got to meet Marc-Andre's fiancé. They hit it off.

It wasn't anything too wild, they were focused on getting rest for tomorrow. Geno's long dinning table fit the team, Sid leaned towards Grace as they all talked and laughed sharing stories.

"Ok, they're getting ready to drop the ball" Aaron said

Everybody got up to watch the ball drop in Geno's living room. The London broadcast was on his 80" TV.

Sid stood behind Grace wrapping his arms around her as they watched the celebration on TV. Geno was handing out hats and noisemakers.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

Grace looked behind and Sid and smiled resting her head on his shoulder

"4"

"3"

"Love you" he mouthed

Grace smiled

"2"

"1"

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted

Sid held Graces face as he kissed her. Grace felt as if she was flying in Sid's arms.

She was lost in his kiss. But suddenly became aware of the coo's coming from everyone in the room who stopped and finally noticed Sid and Grace.

When Sid pulled away Grace blushed hiding her head in his chest embarrassed.

Sid leaned in close "Let's go back to my place" he said in her ear.

Grace simply nodded as they began to say their goodbyes and left.

Sid and Grace walked into the rink arm and arm, both excited for the day to come.

They parted ways as Sid went into the dressing room and Grace made her way into the trainers room. She found Dan and Jordan. Both smiling

Grace looked at Dan then to Jordan, "You're good to play?" she asked

Jordan nodded still grinning. "He called last night and said he was ready"

Grace clapped excited. "This is just awesome"

They both laughed at Grace's excitement.

Dan left Grace to check Jordan's hand.

"Please, please be careful" Grace said unstrapping his brace.

He smiled watching her examine his hand. "Trust me I will be. I've been waiting for this for a long time"

Grace nodded "Ok, looks good. Just see me after the morning skate before we head over to Heinz"

Jordan nodded leaving to get changed.

Grace grabbed her skates and walked to the rink. She was in too good a mood to let anything get her down today. As she tied them the guys started making their way out as well as Dan. He handed her a stick and smiled.

Grace followed stepping onto the ice-skating with ease.

Dan smiled "You're skating like a pro"

"Too bad she cant shoot like one" Flower called

Grace punched him leaving no sign of him feeling it.

Dan huddled the team finishing up practice." Good skate guys. Go back in get changed, load up and head on over to Heinz field. Anything you need will be over there." Dan nodded, "This is a big day. This is an exciting day" he looked at Jordan, "Welcome back Staalsy. This is it gentlemen"

The team hit their sticks to the ice as a clap for Jordan.

Grace smiled leaning against the boards feeling Sid's excitement for tonight.

Sid skated over after Dan called practice. She smiled looking up, "This is it" she said

Sid nodded, "This is it. Big night"

"Are you nervous?" She asked

Sid shook his head, "More excited than anything"

Grace smiled holding his hand, "Good be excited, tonight is going to be great"

Sidney smiled, "Only because you'll be on the bench cheering"

Grace suddenly remembered her talk with Mike. She looked down, "There's something I forgot to mention"

Sid looked at her interested

"Mike talked to me yesterday" she wondered if telling him now was a good idea. But she wanted to be honest.

Sidney's face was relaxed. He wasn't worried. "you saw him after practice?"

She shrugged, "I was still on the bench talking to Charlie as they came out. He saw me and stopped me"

She shook her head, "He asked if I was sure I was with the right person"

Sid gave a small smile. "He did…"

Grace tugged at his jersey, "I told him I've never been more certain"

Sid leaned down kissing her, "I love you"

"And I love you" Grace said


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

The bus to the field was lead by a police escort. Sid watched out the window while Grace watched him. He was focused, nothing could get to him before a game. He turned it on like a light switch, it was something that fascinated Grace. The look in his eyes was intense.

The flashing lights and the cheering from the crowd were heard in the bus. She heard a few of the guys chatting. She watched Dan as he looked out at the fans, a smile on his face as well. He was so grateful for the teams fans.

As she followed everyone out of the bus, the cheering got louder, "Go Pens!"

"Geno! Sid!" she heard yelling

She set up the trainers room while the team got ready. Knowing it was about time Sid taped his stick she met up outside the tunnel with a smile. Sid was surprised she met him out.

"How many goals tonight?" he asked as he watched her walk out of the tunnel.

Grace thought, "Lets play it safe, lets go for one"

She kissed him, "But play your heart out" she said holding his face

"Always do" he said looking at her, stealing another kiss.

Music was blasting through the dressing room, Dan stood in front of his team preparing them for the game ahead.

"This is it, this is emotional, it's gonna be an emotional game, its gonna feel a bit like a playoff game" Dan said

Grace leaned against the door listening

"Sid you ready to go?" Dan asked Side nodded eagerly 'Good, cause you're starting"

The team clapped as he went down the starting line up. "Alright gentlemen this is it lets go" he said making his way out

The team getting hyped for the game and started to file out.

They stood in the tunnel next to the capitals walking out to the prelude music. Grace saw Mike in the Cap's line up ahead of Sid.

They made their way out, Max waving the yellow terrible towel. Grace following with the training staff. She stood in her spot behind the bench as they guys lined up for the anthem. Sid looking up at the spectacle then to Grace and smiled as the fireworks went off.

The game started off as predicted, more intense than the last meeting.

Jordan as out as if he never left the ice. "Common Staalsy, bend those knees kid" Dan yelled

Sid was making his way up ice trying to hold onto the puck with Mike tailing him swinging his stick, taking him down into the net.

Grace was heated, Mike was at it again.

"Penalty shot" Both Grace and Dan yelled

"That's a penalty shot" Sidney yelled

"I give you a power play and you give me attitude?' the ref argued

"Yeah because I watch 80 games on tv and that's a penalty shot every time, and by the way that was a hook on the way in too" Sid added

Dan and Grace looked at each other amused Sid was feisty with the referees. Grace gave a slight chuckle even though she was mad at the poor call.

Grace watched Mike skate back to the bench watching her, Grace shook her head disappointed

It wasn't every game Sidney was getting in other players faces. Everyone was willing for a fight tonight.

Mike Rupp was trading blows with a Capital. Grace checked his face as he came back to the bench. Luckily he didn't need any stitches. Meaning she could still stand out and watch the game.

The intermission was all business. The team was quiet while listening to Dan give his insight. Grace stayed quiet listening to his instruction.

"Keep hitting this guys, second period gentlemen, common Blue" Dan clapped heading out.

The rain began to fall for the second period. None were moved by the weather.

Grace watched in horror as Matt took a hit knocking his helmet off. He laid on the ice a couple second longer than usual. Grace leaned forward waiting for him to get up.

"Common Cookie" Grace said,

She sighed relived when he got up wondering where the penalty was on the hit.

Geno pulled around with a breakaway and scored. Grace cheered watching him skate back to his team.

She watched Max skate to the box for a silly penalty and watched her dad visibly frustrated with the officiating.

Not long after Ovi took one passed Flower scoring. Tying the game. Grace folded her arms trying to keep warm as she watched with a bad feeling.

The guys weren't giving up. They wanted it, Sid had the puck turning to pass hip checking on his way back to the bench. Grace smiled Sid's expression turned to an amused look looking at her as he made his way back to the bench.

"Using that huge ass for something eh Sid" Max smiled

Grace noticed Flower out of the net longer than usual with the Capitals in the zone. "No, no" Grace said

Marc couldn't get back in time. "Damnit" Dan yelled

Soon after they thought they could tie it scoring a goal with Rupp passing it off to Sid but it was quickly called off. Sid was knocked into the goal, causing goalie interference.

Grace watched Sid again arguing with the ref over the call. The second period was coming to a close when the penguins were in the capitals zone. Sid was following the puck and took a shoulder to the head knocking him over. Grace cried out, the hit was hard and right in his temple.

Sid's face went blank as he went down. "Dad.." Grace couldn't help but call out

Dan watched silent as the period came to a close. The team left the bench as Sidney got up and skated over hunched over. Grace followed the team. "Grace I'll stitch up Cooke, check on Sidney will you?" he said

Grace nodded following Sid to the dressing room. Sid sat down, Pascal asking him what happened. Nodding that he was ok.

Sid was still confused. "I don't remember, I turned and I just got hit. I didn't have the puck or anything" he said wiping his face

Grace leaned in front of him. His helmet traded for a hat. "Sid.." she looked in his eyes

He looked at her, Grace saw signs of a hard hit but she didn't have time to test for any symptoms of a concussion. "I'm fine" he said

She didn't believe him, 'Sidney, that hit could have done some real damage, I'm surprised you didn't black out"

"I didn't black out. It just threw me for a loop, I didn't see Steckle coming" he explained

She rested her hands on his pads, "Sid, you don't look well"

He looked up at her pleadingly, "I'm ok" he tried to smile, "You can check me out after the game"

Grace looked up hearing Dan enter the room. He looked at her worried expression then to Sid. "Sid you ok?"

Sid nodded quietly. Dan looked back to Grace giving her a nod to let it go. Grace's face fell as she looked back to Sidney. She knew he wasn't alright.

Sid looked at her "Please let me finish the game"

Grace straightened and walked out passing her father shooting him a disappointed look. Dan took another look at Sidney rubbing his head once more.

Grace leaned against the wall waiting for the team to file back out and head back to the ice. There was no doubt in Grace's mind that something wasn't right but for the first time she was fighting with the determination of an athlete. Marc stepped out of the room first and saw Grace. He leaned down with his mask still on, "You alright?" he asked

Grace shrugged, now wasn't the time to have a heart to heart with Marc about Sid. "If it means getting to play another period, Sid is going to fight whatever it is." Marc shrugged, "But if he says he's ok then all we can do is trust that"

Grace watched the other players come into the hall. She looked back at Marc one last time before walking passed the other players.

She stopped at Sid. He still looked as if he was trying to regain his bearings. "You sure your alright?" Grace asked quietly

Sidney looked down and gave her a simple nod. "There's one period left. I still haven't gotten that goal" he tried to smile

Grace shook her head, not moved by his charm.

The lined started moving and that was all Sidney said as he began for the rink.

Washington took the game and the team was crushed. At the final buzzer Dan looked at the score board as if there was a mistake, or hoping to change the outcome. But the numbers didn't lie. The capitals waited on the ice for the ceremonial handshake but the Penguins went straight back to the dressing rooms. Dan watched his team storm off with a small disappointed grin on his face then looked to Bruce Boudreau and gave a single nod before heading back to the ice.

Grace sat at the bench watching the Capitals celebrate on the ice, Mike skating around giving each of his teammates a bump and a high five. He looked over and saw her still sitting on the bench. He skated over with an even expression.

"Is Sid alright?" He asked simply

Grace looked up at Mike and shook her head slowly, "Congratulations Mike." She said standing up and walking off towards the dressing room.

"Grace…" he said, "I'm sorry, about everything that's happened. But this wasn't my doing…"

Grace stopped and turned, "Still doesn't make what happened ok. You may be good at hiding the kind of guy you really are off the ice, but it shows when you're on the ice"

Mike was speechless as he watched Grace step off the ice and out of Mike's sight.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Grace watched the team do their media scrum silent, her eyes were on as he tried to get through answering questions. He still was shaken up after taking that hit from Steckle.

"How are our guys" Grace heard Dan behind her

She crossed her arms "Well I know one isn't doing so well dad" she said quietly

"Grace, I have to trust my players to make the right call. They know their bodies, and If Sid said he was ok to go back out then all I can do is trust that he is" Dan explained.

Grace didn't want to except it. She turned and walked out of the dressing room, "I need to clean up"

Dan stopped her, "Grace, please don't be upset"

Grace looked up at her father with an even expression, "I'm not upset dad. I'm just worried" she said walking off.

The next day was an optional day, but Grace showed up knowing most of the team would be at the rink getting worked on after the hard game they played.

She walked in the trainers room thinking she was the first one in when she saw Sid sitting on the table in a daze.

"Hey" she smiled

Sidney focused and tried to smile "Hi" he said

Grace walked towards the bench and stood between his legs reaching up for a kiss, "How'd you sleep?"

Sid kissed her back and sighed, "Not great, little sore today, bit of a headache" he said resting his hands on her shoulders.

Grace stared heard at him trying to get a read on him. "You want me to call Charlie? Get you checked out for a concussion?"

He shook his head, "It will pass" Grace was about to protest "Missed you last night" he said again rubbing her shoulder, Sid was trying to steer the conversation away from him having a concussion. He felt alright other than having a headache, but he knew Grace was stuck on it.

Grace tried to smile, "You were pretty down, I wanted to give you some space"

Sidney smiled, running his hands over her face, "Even if I need space, that doesn't include space from you" he kissed her again.

Grace smiled "Well if I had known that I would have stayed and tried to cheer you up" she smirked

Sid chuckled kissing her again, "I bet you would have"

"Gross" They both heard Geno walk in. "Get room"

Grace blushed turning to face Geno, "Well go back out and let us have the room" Sidney smiled at Grace still

Geno hoped on the other table with a smile, "No chance"

Grace shook her head, "I'm going to find Burke to see what I can do today. I'll see you later Geno" she turned to face Sid again, "I came in with my dad, maybe we could grab a bite to eat after and hang out?"

Sid nodded "Sounds good"

Grace walked out feeling a small relieved sense. Sid was fighting through some pain but he was still the same man she loved.

The cleared dishes still sat on the kitchen table while Grace leaned against Sid's chest as they sat on the couch with a fire. Grace was too relaxed to move a muscle.

Sid smiled, "No more cameras" he was almost relieved

Grace nodded, "It almost feels a little weird, not having them around"

Sid laughed, "Should we get them to come back, follow you around still?"

Grace shook her head "No, no, I'm good with no more cameras"

Sid laughed.

"Are you starting to get used to the quiet yet?" Grace asked. Sid had only been in his new place a few weeks and was getting used to not having a full family around. He'd lived with Mario and his family since coming to Pittsburgh.

Sid smiled, "Getting there, makes nights like this less awkward"

Grace chuckled "I bet. Makes me wonder what moving out of Dan's house would look like"

"You want to move out?" Sid asked

Grace shrugged, "The thought crossed my mind. I mean Pittsburgh is my home now, it makes sense to get my own place. Can't live with my father forever" Grace smiled "And I have all that furniture from the house in DC"

Sid smirked, "Hey I thought we agreed the price included all the furnishings"

Grace shook her head, "Sorry pal."

Sid tickled her, "I should have known never to negotiate with a girl as pretty as you"

Grace smiled, "I know, you're a fool" she laughed as Sid continued to tickle. "I can't believe you still did that"

Sid smiled, "I know how much that place means to you, I look forward to spending some time there with you in the summer"

She smiled, "Oh so there is an off season for you"

Sid laughed, "I'll make time if it means spending it with you"

Grace looked up into Sid's eyes for a moment and paused. She couldn't believe how in love she was with Sidney. The look on his face said it as well. He was so in love with her.

"I'm so lucky that I found you" She said contently, "I thought I got lucky in finding my dad, but with you I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world"

Sid smiled, "I have never loved anything or anyone as much as I love you"

It was game day and Grace was in the trainers room getting set up for the night while Geno was getting his knee checked out before the game.

"Tampa Bay. Good team" he said watching the tv

Grace smiled, "You're better"

She walked down the hall towards the locker room when she saw Sid arrive. She gave him a wink while Sid was grinning ear to ear. He stopped in front of her looking down. "What will it be tonight?" he asked

She tugged on his jacket, "Surprise me" she said reaching for a kiss

Sid smiled obliging.

The game was well underway and the team was up 2-0. Grace watched as Sid chased the puck behind the goal line and watched in horror as Hedman came barreling towards him and drilled Sid into the boards. Sid slid down as if he had been flattened like a pancake. Everyone on the bench stood to their feet and watched as the ref stood over him.

"He go head first?" Grace heard Tyler ask

He got up and skated back to the bench hunched over. Grace followed Burke and Sid to the trainers room panicking inside.

Sid sat on the table while Charles checked him out. "You go head first into the boards sid?" Charlie asked

Sidney nodded quietly. Grace handed Charlie the light scope as he checked Sid's pupils and did some cognitive tests.

"That's two blows to the head in 5 days Sid" Grace said

Sid didn't say anything.

"Watch my finger" Charlie said moving it from left to right.

"Headache?" Charlie asked

Sidney shook his head. Still silent.

"Going to need a little more than that son" Charlie asked, "Tell me how you feel"

"I'm fine, I was a little jarred after the hit but I'm ok" he said tense

Grace watched worried. Not only did he take another blow to the head but he was trying to downplay how it was affecting him. She knew well enough that Sid would do and say anything to play another shift.

"Well" Charlie sighed, "You passed the cognitive testing, so there's no reason for me to keep you off the ice"

Grace looked at Charlie unsure but she kept her concern to herself. "So am I good to go doc?" Sid asked

Charlie nodded and Sid was off the table and headed back down the tunnel. Grace sighed looking at her feet. "Charlie, I think he may be concussed"

Charlie began cleaning up and nodded, "He will go for an impact and baseline test after the game to be sure"

Grace watched in shock as Dr Burke left her in the trainers room following Sidney back out to the ice. She couldn't understand how he was passing the cognitive testing even though Grace as certain he was concussed.

She slowly made her way back out to the watch the rest of the game. Dan saw her come back out, worry painted across her face but there was nothing he could do. He needed his captain on the ice, and if he passed his tests, then he would be out there in the game.

The game was a win for the Penguins but Grace still wasn't relived of her worries seeing Sidney still fighting something.

He walked passed her in a daze as he headed for the dressing room.

"Grace, can you give me a hand packing up the supplies for Montreal?" Charlie asked

Grace silently nodded.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

The plane was fairly quiet considering everyone was excited about the win. Grace followed on to the plane and saw Sid in his seat not participating in the usual video game match happening between Flower, Brooks, Max, and Jordan.

She stopped, "How's your head" she asked

He shook his head, "Grace, I'm fine Burke cleared me" he said starting to get irritated. All he wanted was for Grace to stop asking him how he was doing, he was a little shaken up and was fighting a headache, but he wanted to play. He couldn't afford to be taken out of the lineup based on Grace's feeling.

Grace was taken back by Sid snapping at her. "Forgive me for being worried about you Sid…" she walked towards the back of the plane.

"Dude." Flower said "She's right, she's just worried. You took two big blows to the head"

Sid shook his head trying to fight the pain, "I'm fine. I've been hit before"

Flower scoffed the remark, "Not like that you haven't"

"Test came back negative. That's all there is to it. Will you stop please?" Sid begged

Flower looked worried for Grace's sake, "If there was something wrong, you'd tell us right? Common dude, for Grace's sake"

Sid nodded quietly, "Drop it flower, I'm fine"

Marc-Andre left it and turned his attention to his play station.

The lobby was filled with the team all trying to get sorted and into their rooms to get some sleep.

"You alright? You look pretty worried about Sidney still" Max asked rubbing her shoulder

Grace shrugged, "He says he's fine, and Charlie's cleared him of having any head injury"

"He'll be alright" Max said trying to make her feel better, "Let him sleep it off"

Grace tried to smile watching Max take his room key and walk to the elevator. Dan approached Grace holding hers while trying to smile. "Hungry?"

Grace shook her head, "Not really…" she couldn't shake her irritation towards Dan for not paying more attention to how Sid was feeling.

Dan sighed, "Please…" Dan begged

Grace rolled her eyes and finally nodded, "let me go check on Sid and I'll meet you in the hotel restaurant"

Dan nodded.

The hotels were starting to look the same, she'd lost count at how many she'd been in over the last month. She didn't mind though, this was her life now, it was the life she chose. What she came to realize is that she didn't choose to live in constant fear that Sid's health would be placed in jeopardy because of his need to play.

"Flower" Grace saw Marc-Andre, "What room is Sid in?"

Flower pointed, "He's next to us this time, 432. He went straight in, said he was going to bed"

Grace was across the hall and looked at the do not disturb sign on his door. She sighed giving up for the night and went to put her bag in her room.

Coming back downstairs Dan was waiting for her in the hotel restaurant. Dan wanted to make peace with Grace.

As they sat down Dan leaned over the table, "I hate that you're mad at me Grace"

Grace looked at her fingers feeling guilty, "I'm not mad at you" she stated, "I'm just worried."

Dan nodded

"Dad, those where two huge hits he took" Grace explained, "Right to the head. Sid wont admit it, but dad he looked as if he blacked out at the Winter Classic"

Dan looked down. His hands were tied. He couldn't bench a healthy player, but he hated that Grace was so upset, he knew on some level Grace had to be on to something, but he couldn't take her side over Sidney's and Dr Burkes.

"Grace, I believe that you know what you're talking about. And I believe that you're not just being an overprotective staff member and girlfriend, but there's nothing we can do about it." He said

Grace looked away hating that Dan was using that excuse.

"Thing about hockey kiddo, is that an athlete will push himself farther than what his body will allow in order to play the game they love so much. It's what drives a competitor. And Sid is a textbook case. I'm not saying that those two hits weren't hard. But he got up, he got checked out, he was cleared, he went back out." Dan said, "and he's still here" he finished

Grace listened trying to bury her anger. Dan was right on some level, and Grace had to accept the rules of the game. So long as he's cleared to play, he'll play and Grace couldn't stop him from doing that.

"So what do you expect me to do dad?" Grace asked,

Dan tried to smile, "Trust him, and trust the rest of the training staff when they clear him of stuff like this"

Grace sat back trying to. It still didn't sit right with Grace knowing Sidney had some signs of a concussion even though he was passing his cognitive testing.

The next morning Grace left her hotel room with her bags packed ready to head to the rink.

"Morning" Flower smiled coming out of his room at the same time.

Grace chuckled, "Morning" she looked at the room next to his "He already leave for the rink?"

Flower shrugged, "I tried knocking on our adjoining doors but no answer so I guess he must of"

The do not disturb sign still hung on the knob, "He still has the sign on his door. GO on ahead I'll meet you guys over there"

Flower nodded heading down the hall.

Grace knocked on the door, "Sid, you awake?" Grace called, "It's Grace"

There was some shuffling but no answer. Grace knocked again, "Babe, you're going to be late for the morning skate. Everything ok?"

She heard slight thumps "Sid open the door" Grace started to worry again

Finally Sid opened the door. He didn't look well as he tried to brace himself against it to keep his balance.

Grace's jaw dropped, he looked like he was in massive pain "Here" she moved inside towards him so he could lean on her.

Sid wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked back to the bed. "lay back down" she said softly sitting him on the bed

Sid lay back down and Grace turned on the lamp to get a better look at him. But as soon as light filled the room Sidney winced covering his face, "Please turn the light off"

"Are you nauseous?" Grace asked sitting on the bed after shutting the light off

"I've been sick all night" Sid answered, "the room's spinning, I can't focus my eyes on anything"

"Still have a headache?" Grace ran her hand through his hair

"Yeah"

"Ok, I'll call Charlie and my dad. I'll be right back" she said getting up and walking out to the hall.

She pulled out her phone and called Dan and told him what happened. 5 minutes later Charlie was back at the hotel.

Grace paced the trainers room of the Bell centre still waiting to hear news of Sidney. She knew there was no way he was playing tonight, but something was wrong and Sid couldn't fight it.

Finally Tony came in and stopped seeing Grace. He sighed, "Charlie and Sid are on a plane back to Pittsburgh where they'll go get some tests done on him"

Grace sank, "Was he still the same?"

Tony nodded "He didn't look good"

Grace ran her hand over her face "Thanks Tony"

Tony nodded walking out. Grace wished she was going back with him instead of Charlie. She hated knowing he was in rough shape and she couldn't be there.

"You hear from Sid?" Grace heard Geno at the door

She nodded trying to hold back the tears, "He and Charlie are on their way home to get some tests done"

Geno walked in knowing Grace wasn't doing well either. "You think he have concussion?"

Grace nodded wiping tears from her eyes. "He looked like a truck hit him Geno"

Geno wrapped his arms around Grace and rubbed her back. "Sid tough. It'll be ok"

Grace rested her head on his chest and tried to breathe while believing it would. "Geno I don't know" she sobbed

"Sidney Crosby did not dress last night against the Montreal Candaiens because he has been diagnosed with a concussion" Dan announced

Grace stood in the back of the room watching her father give the news to the media. She tried her hardest to keep her expression even. Grace had been right since the winter classic.

"Which game was it where Sid initially got the concussion?" one reporter

Dan sighed knowing that question would be repeatedly asked and speculated, "If Sidney Crosby suffered a concussion in the Winter Classic, then he would have sat out the last period of the game, and not have dressed in the game against Tampa Bay. He suffered a concussion after taking a hit from Hedman in the Tampa Bay game, and was diagnosed after further testing last night here in Pittsburgh"

"How long of a time frame until he returns"

Dan shrugged, "Likely a week. But that's up to him, and how he feels"

Grace came back to Sidney's after the press conference to find him still in bed. She walked into the house trying to be quiet. Every blind and curtain was drawn leaving Sidney's house dark.

Opening the door to his bedroom she found him sitting on the edge of his bed cradling his head. Not expecting him to be up she walked in less cautious, "You're up.." she said softly

Sid didn't answer. He didn't even look at her. She sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his back. "Nauseous?"

"How'd the announcement go?" he asked

She nodded, "Good lots of questions on when you're returning"

Sidney scoffed "Who knows when that'll be"

Sid was only concerned about when he could get back on the ice. Grace sighed, "Just concentrate on getting your rest and concentrate on getting better. Putting a time line on it will only make this harder"

"You don't know what this is like Grace, stop acting like you know what's best" he said while he stood up slowly. He was too tired to get angry but his voice had enough venom in it to make his point.

Grace watched, "No you're right I don't, but I've seen a lot of head injuries, and everyone is different"

"Grace" he sighed, he didn't need her telling him what he needed to do. "Could you just leave me alone? I just want to go back to bed"

Grace paused for a minute trying to shrug off Sid's attitude. Finally she nodded, "Sure. Sorry I bothered you" getting up she walked for the door. "Call me if you do need me ok?" she said

Sid nodded

Grace came back home to find Dan back already laying horizontal on the couch with his hat pulled down over his eyes

"You're home…" Grace said sitting on the love seat

Dan raised his hat, "Needed to get some rest. You see Sid?"

Grace nodded "His mood inst any better"

"Well hopefully once he starts feeling better, his mood will lighten" Dan said, "How are you doing?"

Grace shrugged leaning back into the sofa, "Aside from being an emotional punching bag? Just fine…" Grace couldn't help but feel the effects of Sid's sudden change in mood. He was taking the injury almost personally.

Not being able to play was affecting him mentally. And Grace couldn't find a way to make him feel better about it, everything she tried seemed to make things worse.

"You just have to give it time, and if he's going to continue to be a jerk, maybe you should just give him some space?" Dan suggested

Grace sighed.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Days had passed and Sid didn't call. He'd been excused from practice and team activities while he gets his rest and Grace didn't want to bother him.

She sat in the kitchen at home pondering what she could do to help him but after every idea all she could see were Sid's empty eyes telling her to leave him alone.

"You're not over at Sids?" Grace heard Dan walk in.

"You said give him some space…" Grace answered

"It's been three days though" Dan said surprised

She shook her head as she watched Dan put a pot of coffee of and take out two mugs. "He doesn't seem to want or need me around" she said

Dan leaned against the counter. "It might seem like that, but we both know that's not true"

Grace sighed "He's not himself at all. It's like he's lost sight of who he is"

"It's because he feels like he's lost the one thing that defines him" Dan shrugged, "He's never had an injury like this before. When he broke his ankle he was given a certain time line of when he'd be back, but with this concussions are different every time, there's no way to know and for the first time, his recovery time is uncertain and he's thinking worst case scenario"

Grace felt assured talking to Dan about it. It was good to get his perspective but it still didn't shake the feeling of being unwanted and seeing the look in Sids eyes. She feared he didn't love her anymore.

"So what do I do?" Grace said "I want to be there for him in whatever way he needs, but all I seem to do is make him feel worse" she shrugged, "Even my presence seems to agitate him"

Dan poured the coffee into the mugs, "You're doing what you're supposed to be doing. But don't become a punching bag for him" Dan said in a fatherly tone

Grace took a sip of her coffee and tried to smile. "He's going to get through this right?" she asked sounding hopeful

Dan smiled, "I've seen that kid do some pretty incredible things. I don't doubt him on getting through this"

Grace tried to take that piece of reassurance but something was telling her otherwise.

"Heard from Sid?" Marc walked into the trainers room.

It had been a few days from Graces talk with her dad about Sid and she still hadn't heard from him and he still hadn't been to the rink.

She shook her head grimly. "You?" she asked

He shook his head, "I called him last night, no answer" he fiddled with a few of the medical supplies

Grace sighed, "Here I was beginning to think it was just me"

Marc rubbed her back, "he'll come around. This has to be hard on him."

Grace nodded "I know, and I'm trying to be there for him, but the harder I try to help, the harder he pushes away"

Marc didn't know what to say. He knew Sidney well and he'd never seen him like this.

Marc looked up and saw Sidney walk in. Marc smiled, "There he is. How you feeling man?"

Sid gave Marc a simple nod. "Same" he said

Sidney looked at Grace quickly then around the room. Grace looked down disappointedly "Charlie or Doug around?" asking for the trainers

"Charlie is off today and Doug isn't in until after the skate." Grace answered, "Something I can help with?"

Sid shook his head and turned and left the room without a word. Marc and Grace looked at each other. "He'll come around" Marc said again this time more certain but it was only to try and comfort Grace.

Marc saw the emptiness in Sidney's eyes.

Grace made her way upstairs to Dan's office to let him know she was leaving for the day when she saw Sid inside his office.

"So what does that mean for work outs?" She heard Dan ask "Are you to stop them all together as well?"

She heard mumbling coming from Sidney, she couldn't make out what he was saying but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Where are you going? LA?" Dan asked

Graces heart stopped. Where was Sid going? Why? And for how long?

"Well, if that's what your Doctors are telling you, you should do it" Dan said

Grace walked back down the hall and waited and watched for Sid to come out. When she saw the door open she started for the office again casually.

"Hey" she said as Sid spotted her.

"Hi" he said, "What are you doing up here?" he asked

"Just telling Dan I'm done for the day. What about you?" She asked

"Doctors told me to go on vacation" Sid said almost amused "Nothing's changed, still having symptoms so I should look at alternative treatment"

Grace raised her eyebrows "They did? For how long?"

Sid shrugged, "I don't know a week? I'm going to go stay with my agent in LA"

Grace nodded "That'll be good, you can get out of town and relax"

Sid didn't even seem like he was interested in the conversation. Grace sighed as she scratched her head, "You need a ride home?" She asked "Or are you staying here for a while?"

"I got a ride in with Max" he stated

"Max left already" Grace said. Max had passed her in the hall as she made her way to the offices.

Sid sighed annoyed, "Then I guess I do. Would be nice if I could actually do something on my own for once though" he said

Grace ran her hand down his arm. "Sid…"

Sid looked down still annoyed, "what do you want me to say" he shrugged, "I cant drive, I cant focus on something longer than 10 seconds, I can't watch TV, Cant read"

Grace wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him towards her. "All this needs is time babe" she said softly

Sid didn't take in her comfort pulling away. He started walking down the hall "Can I just talk to my dad for a minute?" Grace said

"I'll be in the garage" Sid said

Once they got into the dark house Grace saw the mess that had taken over his living room and bedroom. She wasn't surprised at the disarray. She began to tidy up the dishes and put away the garbage while Sid sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat" Grace offered

"I'm not hungry. I just want to go to sleep" He said getting up slowly

Grace nodded. "I'll try to be quiet" She said getting back to cleaning.

"Grace, could you just leave all that" he said irritated, "I just want to rest in peace" he said

Grace stopped and tried to take a breath. She looked at him, "Why will you not let me try and help you" she finally said with a shrug, "Sid all I'm trying to do is be there and support you but it seems like I'm just making this worse. I don't know what I can do"

She had hit her breaking point. She was at a complete loss on what to do. She was beginning to wonder if Sidney even loved her like he said he did if he was treating her the way he was.

Sid's expression was even while he just stared. "I just want to be alone" he said simply

Grace sighed, "You just want to be a lone?" she answered, "You don't want the help and support from those who love you"

Sid didn't answer. That was a yes

"Sidney I love you but I feel like I'm making this worse on you" Grace admitted

"Grace what do you want from me?" he said, "I can't just snap out of this and go back to my normal self"

Grace shook her head, "I've never expected you to, all I want if for you to see that this will pass and you will recover"

"And you keep trying to push that every day" Sid shot back

"That's not fair nor is it true Sid." Grace said trying to hold back the tears. "You've completely shut me out and all I have done is try and support you because I love you"

"Well I don't want it, I don't want any of it. All I want to do is just be alone" Sid said

Grace stood stunned. "You don't want my help" she said "You don't want me.."

"I don't" he said quietly

Grace felt her chest collapse. She stood frozen looking around trying to hold on to something. He said what she had been dreading. He didn't want her anymore.

Grace turned and walked out of the house without a word. She couldn't form a complete thought. The only thing she could think about was getting in the car and out of the house and away from that empty stare.

As she shut the car floor once inside she burst into tears. She couldn't breath. She now too was empty.

Grace looked at her father from the same spot she stood over a week ago. She felt numb; she hadn't slept or had the stomach to eat anything since she saw Sidney.

He'd already flown out to California, no goodbye, no word since that night. It was over. Grace felt like she was living some nightmare.

"Sidney Crosby, looks to be out indefinitely with a concussion" Dan nodded grim

Grace zoned out while Dan answered the dozens of questions feeling like she was dying. How could everything fall apart so quickly, a month ago it all seemed like a dream, now she stood on the other end of the spectrum.

"Grace" She heard Max behind her, "Common, you don't need to watch any of this, you're only making it worse for yourself"

Grace turned and saw Marc-Andre and Max and followed expressionless. The guys had been supportive when they found out Sidney left her. But there was nothing anyone could do to make any of it better.

Max sat Grace down on the couch in the players lounge and looked down at her, "You want us to take you back to the hotel?" he asked

She shook her head

"You want to go do something?" Flower asked, "A movie? Go out to eat?"

She shook her head again. Blank

Flower and Max looked at each other worried. Geno walked in and saw Grace on the couch emotionless. He looked at his teammates, "Grace.." he said

Grace didn't have the energy to look up at Geno. He waved his hand in front of her eyes, "I'm not in the mood today Geno" Grace said tired

They all looked at each other at a loss, but all worried.

The team was back in Montreal again and they were going hard. Grace tried her hardest to shut out her emotions and work hard. She was a machine.

Tonight it was Tyler in a scrap and unfortunately the forward bit off more than he could chew with his opponent. Grace followed a bloody Tyler back to the trainers room to stitch him up.

As she cleaned up the blood silent Tyler took notice to her sudden change. "Grace you're not doing so well huh" he said

Grace didn't answer the question, "Might need a couple stitches along your nose" she grabbed the syringe and needle

"I'll take that as a no" he said

Grace sighed, "I'm doing the best I can right now. It's too hard to talk about" she finally gave in

"Going to have to see him eventually, he's only gone for 2 weeks.." Tyler said while getting stitched up

Grace stopped realizing the thought.

"Grace.." Tyler looked at her while laying down.

She tried to shake it off and continue stitching him up.

Three nights and two games later Grace walked into the house to find Mary Beth and Bryan waiting for her and Dan to arrive. Mary Beth ran her hand over Grace's hair trying to smile, "How was it?"

Grace shrugged, "won both games" she said trying to smile at Bryan, "I'm going to go to bed"

They all nodded watching Grace head to her room.

Mary Beth looked at Dan worried, "She didn't do well?"

Dan shook his head, "I'm scared" he shrugged, "Who knows how long she's going to feel like this, and it might be worse once Sid gets back"

Mary Beth shook her head, "I can't imagine what he must be going through to make him want to give up on her"

Dan shook his head, "I still want my captain to be in one piece, so I'm not going to try and think about that"

Grace stood at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation wiping th tears from her eyes before walking into her room.

Grace walked into Dan's office having been called up. Her mood still not shaken from the previous road trip a few days ago. She sat down wondering if there would ever be a time where she'd feel normal again. Knowing Sidney that Sidney didn't love her and didn't want her, made her feel empty. She thought it was right being with him, that he was the one, and that he felt the same.

Dan shut the door behind him and sat down on the couch. "I don't want you to feel like I'm constantly asking you how you're feeling but Grace I'm worried about you" Dan started

Grace stared at the floor. "I'm sorry…"

Dan shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry about" he said, "You have every right to feel the way you do, but honey, I'm afraid you're keeping it all inside. Mary Beth's said she's tried to talk to you but you wont even say Sid's name"

Grace was quiet for a few moments before tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Because I can't"

Dan wrapped his arm around his daughter and held her. "I know its hard" he said feeling some what empathetic he felt the same way when Grace's mother left him. He felt unwanted.

"Every time you hear the persons name, your reminded of the feeling that they didn't love you or want you anymore" Dan said

Grace cried

"That's not true though Grace" Dan hoped it wasn't in her case. He knew Sidney and he saw the way he looked at Grace, he just hit a low point. He knew deep down he still loved Grace even if he was too far deep in his own depression to admit it.

"I feel so empty dad" she cried, "I don't know what it is that I did or said that made him stop loving me"

Dan rubbed her arm, "You did nothing, you were everything that he needed, Grace he's not himself, you have to believe that there's still a chance for you two. That you guys will work it out"

Grace couldn't believe there was. Not after what Sidney said to her, how he treated her. The look on his face the last time he saw her made her believe beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he didn't love her anymore.

He tried to calm his daughter down, "Why don't you take the rest of the week off, get some rest, get away from the rink and try to relax a bit" he said

Grace looked at him unsure. Dan nodded "It's alright, we'll be fine these three games, then there's the all star break"


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The empty rink was calming as Grace looked onto the ice. Practice had finished up and tomorrow Sidney was coming home. The thought of facing him terrified her to no end. Seeing his empty eyes was the last thing she wanted, and she didn't know how to avoid it.

Knowing there was absolutely no hope for her and Sidney anymore, she felt she couldn't stay in town. It was a cowards way of thinking to just leave town to avoid seeing the man who broke her heart but Grace couldn't think of any other options.

She felt so horrible now even with him not around, she couldn't help but think the feeling would be two fold seeing him everyday knowing he no longer wanted her.

She stood to her feet with an idea in mind and went to the locker room.

_Flower,_

_Please don't be mad but I had to leave. I know if I said goodbye you'd try and make me stay, lord knows you'd probably convince me to stay. But knowing Sid and I are done and having to see him every day kills me. I can't put myself through anymore pain, I need to move on, and unfortunately that has to be away from here and away from him. You've become one of my closest friends and I'm so glad you're in my life, please don't think of this as a goodbye, think of this as I'm finally going to get myself right again. I hope you understand._

_Grace_

She stuck the note on the shelf and headed home to pack, and have what would be the hardest conversations with her family.

"What?" Mary Beth sighed, "Leave?"

Grace stood in front of her family with her hands in her pockets meekly. "It's the only thing I can think of that will help"

"But you just got here, why would you want to leave?" Bryan asked

Grace tilted her head. This was hard, she didn't want to see them hurt like this, "I don't want to leave Bry, but I have to go take some time and get back to my old self"

"Because of Sidney?" he asked

Hearing his name was like a knife in her heart. Grace looked at her dad simply nodding. He sat leaning over his knees looking at his hands. He was devastated.

"Where are you going to go?" Mary Beth asked, "Back to Washington?"

Grace shrugged, "For a bit yeah. Stay with Tammy"

"Why not in your own house?" Dan asked finally speaking up

Grace looked down, "It's not mine anymore" she said quietly. She had the keys, her furniture still sat in the house, but she couldn't stay there knowing it belonged to Sid.

Dan shook his head standing to his feet, "please don't go" he pleaded wrapping her in his arms, "Please, we can figure something out, don't let him chase you out. I just got you" he was trying to hold back the tears

Grace hugged dan trying to hold back her own tears. She hated this, she hated feeling this way, and she couldn't help but hate Sid for causing all of it. "I'm still you're daughter" she said, "It's not forever"

Grace woke up the next morning in Washington at Tammy's to the smell of Coffee roasting.

_Had to run into work early but I'll be home in the afternoon. See you in a bit. T_

Grace read the note while pouring herself a cup wondering what to do while Tammy was gone.

Her phone was filled with voicemails and texts from the team. All wondering why she did what she did. She explained it to Flower hoping he'd be able to help the others understand.

One more voicemail still was on her phone, not from anyone she knew though. She listened confused.

"Ms Hastings, this is Dr. Baker chief of staff at Chicago general hospital. We had spoken after your co-op last year about a possible position here. We're still interested, as we are quiet short staffed. Give me a call if you're still interested"

Grace wrote down the number thinking it had to be a sign.

Sid walked into the dressing room too see Geno and Flower the only other ones at the rink.

Geno nudged Flower noticing Sidney. Flower turned and stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

"Hope Cali was a nice vacation" Marc said

Sid shrugged, "Grace or Dan around" he had to go apologize to Grace for how he acted. He still wasn't himself but he realized while in LA that he still loved and needed Grace, he left his anger and depression get the best of him and it cost him Grace.

Flower and Geno looked at each other, "Grace gone Sid" Geno shook his head

Sid looked at Flower for an answer. Flower stared at him even "You messed up"

Sid nodded, "I know I did, which is why I'm going to make it right"

"She left town" Geno said

Sid was shocked, "where did she go?"

They both shrugged, "We don't know and Dan isn't telling us"

Sid turned and walked out of the locker room headed for Dan's office. Flower knew where he was going, "You don't want to go up there man"

Sid didn't listen stepping into the elevator. Flower followed shaking his head, "Your not going to get it out of him. He wouldn't even tell me when I asked"

Sid looked at Marc "I know you two were close Flower, but this is different" he said stepping off the elevator and walking through the office hallway.

He stopped at the open door to dans office and found Dan at his desk. Dan saw Sid and stood to his feet, "Get in here" he said

Sid stepped in Flower followed but Dan stopped him "Dan…" Marc said

"Marc this doesn't concern you" Dan said shutting the door swiftly

Dan turned to Sid with a tight expression and banged his fist against the door.

"I need to know where she went, so I can make things right. I messed up Dan I know I did and I'm sorry" Sid explained

Dan stepped towards him, "You're lucky you're already injured because the hurt I would put on you wouldn't even compare to what you did to my daughter" He was almost touching Sidney he was so close.

"I'm sorry" Sid said meekly

He slid down to sit in the chair grabbing his head, "I got so caught up in thinking I might never play hockey again, and all she was trying to do was help"

The pain in Sid's eyes almost matched what he say in Grace's. He meant it. But he wanted his daughter to heal, to feel right again, and knowing Sid wasn't one hundred percent he didn't want Grace to go through that again if Sid had any set back

"I'm not telling you where she is Sid" Dan said, "I'm sorry" he shrugged

Sid was quiet as he sat defeated.

"What you did to her was inexcusable" he paced, "You pushed the person who cared most about you away"

"I know…" he said rubbing his face, "I need her, I know that. I always knew that but for some reason I forgot it at my lowest point"

"There is no doubt in my mind you two are made for each other, but Sid you both need to get right again.."

Sid looked at his coach confused,

"I'm looking out for Grace. And if she contacts you, so be it, but until then, I'm not going to tell you where she is because I want you to get healthy again, body and mind. And to do it on your own"

Sid listened accepting Dan's words, "I want you two together, but right now you're not good enough for her. You get yourself right then we'll see" Dan nodded

Sid nodded, "And I will, for her"

That night at dinner Tammy listened amazed at the timing of the phone call.

"So did you take the position?" she asked

Grace nodded, "I start next week"

"Have you told you're dad?"

Grace shook her head, "I'll call tomorrow, this is already too much for him to handle, I don't know how he'll react to me moving to Chicago"

"Tammy!" they both heard from across the restaurant

Grace followed the direction of the voice and saw Alex standing, his same toothless grin on his face.

She sunk in the booth

"Grace?" he saw her too quick

She tried to smile as Alex walked over. Luckily he wasn't with Mike Grace thought. "You in town visting?" he asked

Grace nodded, "How you been Alex"

He smiled, "Been good since winning the winter classic. How's Sid?" he asked

Grace's smile faded. "Not good"

Tammy shook her head "Poorly played Alex"

"Sorry, he still not good?" he asked honestly

Grace shook her head, "No" she said quietly, "Sorry, but I don't want to talk about it. It was good seeing you again" she nodded

Alex took the hint and nodded, "Take care"

Tammy tilted her head, "You ok?"

Grace ran her hand through her hair, "Please tell me you're not still sleeping with that caveman are you?"

Tammy shook her head, "you want to get out of here?"

Grace nodded following Tammy out, "Just more reminders of Sidney"

She looked up coming face to face with Mike. She froze.

"Grace…" he said surprised to see her.

Grace looked for a way out but there was none without being too rude. "Hey.." she said shortly

"What are you doing in town?" he asked

Grace looked at Tammy, "Visiting Tam"

Mike nodded. He wanted to try and mend things between them, he hated knowing Grace hated him. "Great. And how's sid doing? We heard he's out indefinitely"

Grace nodded trying to put on a brave face. "Common grace" Tammy interrupted, "We have to go.." she said saving Grace from having to answer the question.

Grace passed Mike still staring at him, "Bye" she said quietly

Mike watched Tammy drag Grace out of the restaurant knowing something wasn't right.

Grace was relieved she got out easy with Mike. She couldn't lie to him, if he'd asked anymore Grace would have unloaded everything to him, dispite how mad she was at him still.

"Hey dad" Grace said hearing Dan answer her call

"Hey honey, how's everything going" he said

"Good" Grace nodded, "doing better being here with Tammy"

"I'm glad" he said

"I have some news" she said nervously

"you do…" Dan said weary

"Yeah" she took a breath, "Last year when I did my co-op before I graduated, I was offered a job in Chicago at Chicago General hospital but I couldn't take it because I had my job here in Washington and it was right when mom got sick"

"ok.." Dan was listening

"I got a call from them again. Still interested in me" Grace said

"That's great Grace" Dan said honestly excited for her. "so you're going to Chicago then" he knew she was going to take it

"Yeah.." Grace said, "I know I said I wouldn't be gone long, but this is too good of an opportunity to pass up"

"I know it is, which is why I think you should do it" Dan said, "Still doesn't make me miss you any less though"

Grace tried to smile, "I miss you too dad. This is hard, but I need to get away"

"I know" he sighed "im glad you're doing better, you sound good"

Grace was quiet for a moment wondering if she should ask about Sidney.

Grace sighed, "Any news on his concussion?"

"Still the same" Dan said "He's positive he'll play again this season though"

"Well we all know he's determined" Grace said

Dan sat in his office still angry inside that Grace had to leave town because of what Sid did to her. But he saw the look on his face the day he came back. He made a mistake. But he wanted to protect his daughter, and letting them have their space seemed like the best thing for them.

"Yeah" Dan thought, "Yeah he is"

"Well I'll let you go, figure you're about to go down for practice" Grace said

"Yeah. Call us when you get your flights and everything figured out for Chicago. I might be able to take a day or two off next week to help you look for a place if you need me"

"Thanks dad" Grace smiled grateful he was being so understanding, "I Love you" she said

"Love you too kiddo"

"Bye" she hung up the phone


	28. Chapter 27

2 months later:

Chicago General Hospital was unusually slow for a Saturday night. In the two months Grace had worked there, her night shifts were the busiest, while being filled with the oddest visitors.

Being in Chicago still was an adjustment for Grace to get used to. She'd become somewhat reclusive, focusing solely on working, she hadn't found much time to get to know those around her, or even the city much yet.

"Ok" she turned the curtain "Heard a crack in left hand from…punching a wall?" she looked up to see the young man sitting on the bed. It was a Saturday night but she didn't expect to encounter that kind of a case so early in the night. He held his hand looking embarrassed but still couldn't help but find the situation funny. From the flushed look on his face, Grace figured he had been drinking.

The patient's friends were seated on either side of the bed, one was laughing. The friend that saw the situation as funny was a little odd looking as Grace stared, he looked familiar. His blonde curly hair was unkempt and long, he was due for a hair cut. And was he trying to grow a beard?

"Trav, least you got a hot doctor" The blonde whispered. He tried to at least, his voice was still auditable for Grace to hear.

"I'm a nurse, actually" she said raising her eyebrow "Care to tell me how you and a brick wall seemed to have had an altercation?" she asked

Travis nodded towards the blonde, "My buddy Pat here egged me on.."

She pegged the chuckling blonde friend as the reason why Travis was laying on the bed with an injured hand. All three of them were dressed very causally, but they didn't look like you're typical college guys either. Travis had dark brown hair that was cut short. His face a little red from the pain and a night of drinking.

Grace nodded, "ok" she looked at the serious friend. He stared at her almost embarrassed but his serious expression began to smooth while he stared at Grace. She looked back at the chart writing down some notes.

"Lets take a look" she put the chart down

He nodded. "So you think you broke it.." she read the notes again

"Now how did you egg your friend into punching a brick wall" she turned to the blonde

She held Travis's swollen hand gently looking at the color and checking the circulation.

"I didn't believe he had a harder swing than Dan Carcillo" he said

Grace knew the name. Aaron talked about Carcillo being the one person in the league he fought the most with. But she kept quiet on her knowledge of hockey.

"Hey you look pretty familiar" The blonde friend realized

Grace glanced at him then back at Travis's hand. "Do I now" she tried to hide her worried tone.

"Stop trying to pick up the nurse Pat, you're not making a great case for yourself already" The quiet friend finally spoke

Grace tried to hide her smile wondering if he had seen her from the 24/7 series. She wasn't in the mood to discuss her life with anyone.

"No I've legitimately seen you somewhere before" he said staring at Grace

Grace shrugged, "I've only been in town a couple of months, and I haven't really been out much so I Think you've got me confused with someone else" she tried to focus on Travis's hand

"Oh so you're new in town..." Pat started "Where are you originally from? if you need a tour guide I know the city very well. I'm Patrick by the way, Patrick Kane, you know the hockey player" he smirked

Grace looked up realizing, "The hockey player?" She looked at the quiet friend rolling his eyes.

He chuckled, "You must not know hockey very well. I play for the Chicago Blackhawks" he said proudly

Grace heard the quieter friend groan

"I know" Patrick snapped his fingers realizing, "You're Grace Bylsma"

Grace raised her eyebrow, "Good guess"

Patrick chuckled, "wow Grace Bylsma, you're a lot cuter in person" he smiled, "And you do know hockey. Pittsburgh Hockey" he scoffed. "What are you doing in Chicago?"

Grace smiled, "Well right now I'm checking out your friends hand here" she teased, she'd heard stories of Kane's attitude and he was certainly living up to his reputation.

"The x-ray is booked, it will be about 5 or 10 minutes before they'll be ready for you Travis" she said writing some more notes down.

Travis nodded.

"Great, so you can tell us why you're in Chicago" Patrick smiled interested

Grace sighed quietly looking at his friends, "I was offered this position right after I finished University but was unable to take it, they offered again" she shrugged trying not to give out too much.

Patrick shook his head, "But you were working in the Penguins organization" he asked confused

"Kaner, would you stop giving her the third degree, Jesus" Grace looked at the quiet friend realizing it was Captain serious himself, Jonathan Toews.

Grace tried to smile appreciating Johns effort, "It's ok" she looked at Patrick "It was never a permanent thing" she said, "I just had to move on to the next opportunity"

Grace looked at her chart hiding in a sense, dreading the moment when she'd slip up and confess she had to leave Pittsburgh in fear of spending everyday seeing Sidney knowing he no longer loved her.

"I bet your dad and Sid were pretty sad to see you leave" Patrick said

Grace continued looking at the chart trying to offer a smile. The very thought of Sidney made her ache. She missed him more than anything in the entire world, but knowing he didn't love her made her feel empty. 2 months of silence was enough for Grace to know how Sid truly felt. He was over Grace and she had to move on with her life.

Having Patrick even mention Sidney missing her gave opportunity for Grace to spill everything to them. She held it in, not many people commented on the status of Sid's love life after watching the HBO special.

"Yeah" Grace sighed, "I'll go see where we're at with your x-ray Travis" she said stepping away

Once she reached the nurses station she blew a sigh of relief checking the x-ray schedule.

"Hey Bylsma" She heard behind her

Patrick approached with a grin, Grace fought to roll her eyes. She thought she had met her match when she met Max, but Patrick was in a league of his own. She turned trying to smile. She knew she was coming off with a bit of an attitude, and she didn't want to but she was caught off guard having people recognize her.

"I'm technically not a Bylsma, it's Hastings actually"

Patrick smiled with a bit of a chuckle, "You're a Bylsma" he corrected with a nod, "I have to take off, but if you ever wanted to catch a Hawks game let me know and you can come see what a real hockey game looks like"

Grace smiled, knowing they were entering the first round of playoffs as well as the Penguins. Patrick handed her his card and she nodded "Thanks for the offer" she said, "I think I've seen what real hockey is though"

Patrick grinned. Grace looked over and saw John still sitting with Travis, "He leaving as well?" she nodded towards Jonathan who still sat with Travis

Patrick waved it off, "Nah he's going to stay with him, I need to get my rest in for practice tomorrow"

Grace nodded thinking Jonathan probably did too, but he was still sticking it out for his friend. "Alright, well, it was interesting meeting you" she grinned

Patrick laughed, "Never thought I'd meet Sid's girl here. Come by and see a game. This is our year, we're going to hoist that cup again" Patrick nodded walking away

Grace raised her eyebrow not convinced.

When Travis was ready to go over she walked back to the bed where he and Jonathan waited. "They're ready for you" she nodded, "You ok to walk down?"

Travis nodded, "Yeah I should be…" he said sitting up and stepping off the bed.

Grace looked at Jonathan who looked less annoyed now that Patrick was gone. "You can come and wait outside the room if you wanted"

Jonathan stood up with a nod and followed behind Travis. Grace led them to the x-ray room and pointed to the row of chairs "You can wait there, Jonathan"

He sat down. Grace led Travis inside; Grace tried to hold her tongue about Patrick leaving Travis and Jonathan.

"I'll be back when you're done" Grace said leaving him with the technician.

Travis nodded.

Grace stood outside as Jonathan looked up at her from his phone. "You're a good friend for waiting for him" Grace nodded, "Patrick isn't the only one who has a game or practice or whatever tomorrow" Grace let it slip

Jonathan smiled running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, its not often Pat thinks of someone else before himself" Jon shrugged, "Doesn't mean he still doesn't care, just has a funny way of showing it"

Grace nodded silently.

"I'm sorry if he was an ass to you earlier with all those questions. I knew who you were immediately, but Patrick doesn't exactly know the art of subtly"

Grace smiled. "I guess you and Sid were friends being on the Olympic team"

Jonathan nodded, "I haven't heard from him in a while. Understandably, but I tried to call him to see how he was after news broke about him being out with a concussion"

Grace looked down nodding. "Don't take it personally. He wasn't himself. Kinda of took the injury pretty hard"

Jon nodded. Travis walked out "That was quick" he said "Any chance you'll let me go home now?"

Grace smiled shaking her head, "Not just yet

After the x-rays came back and Grace wrapped Travis's hand in a cast she was able to send them on their way.

Grace made the short walk that morning back home, lost in her thoughts of the nights events and her unbearable misery being away from her family.

Walking into the building she thought was listed wrong because the deal was so good. The lobby was bright and open. Even though she missed home, she did love the area she lived in. Millennium park was across the street, it was close to almost everything Grace needed. The only thing missing was Sidney and her family.

"Grace?" she heard

Looking up she came face to face with Jonathan again. Surprise written across her face. "Hi" she said

Jon smiled, "You live in the building?" He asked immediately fearing he was coming off arrogant.

Grace nodded. "Still can't believe I got a place in this area"

Jon laughed, "2 months and I'm just seeing you now.."

Grace shrugged still smiling, least now she knew someone in the building. Since she moved it's been work, work, work, she didn't have much time to get to know her neighbors. "I pretty much work and sleep"

"I guess so, you just getting home now?" he asked

She nodded, "Night shift. Back at it tonight"

Jon made disgusted face, "Well I'll let you go get some sleep, I've got practice to head to. I'm in suite 1238 if you need anything, milk cup of sugar" he said amused, having never used the expression

Grace chuckled; she was seeing a lighter side of Toews. She liked it. "Thanks. It's nice to finally meet people in the building. Strange that it's you" she smiled, "I'm in 954"

Jon nodded, "I'll see you around"

Grace nodded with a wave. She stepped into the elevator feeling a little better knowing she knew someone in the building.

Once she got in her apartment she turned the news on to get a quick update on the current events. Sports centre filled the TV with news that Sid returned to doing off ice work outs but was out for the playoffs.

The picture showed his last game getting hit from behind. Grace stared at the TV blank. She'd heard updates like that before and every time was the same. It didn't hurt any less seeing his face on the TV and remembering back to the day he left her.

Grace thought of all he analogies she's heard that heartache will eventually get better over time. She didn't feel it. Two months she'd been away and every day hurt just the same as the last. Every night she woke up from the nightmares that were a reenactment of the day they broke up. It hurt every day just the same knowing Sid really didn't love her anymore, after two months she still hadn't heard from him. No phone call, no letters, any news came from sports broadcasters. She couldn't bare to ask her father what was going on, and Dan couldn't bare to tell her knowing still she was still hurting.

Grace looked down at her machine and saw a message waiting for her.

"Hey kiddo, it's Dad, just seeing how things are. Hadn't talked to you in a couple weeks...Don't suppose there's any chance of convincing you to come out for a visit and maybe a game? We're game 2 of playoffs. Anyways, miss you. Call me when you get a chance" the message beeped

"Grace, why you no call?" Grace heard Geno's voice and smiled "We miss you, here flower" Grace rolled her eyes, "Grace just calling to see how you are. Haven't heard from you, since, well, you left" he laughed a little. Grace felt awful for leaving two of her good friends without a word. "We play tonight, hope you'll be watching"

Grace heard the message beep while getting into bed. She missed Pittsburgh, she missed her life with the team and Sidney. But knowing the fact that Sid didn't love her couldn't keep her there anymore. She couldn't understand how someone she loved so much could just throw her away, how his feelings changed so drastically. She missed him more than anything, and it hurt so much to know that she missed someone so much while they were going on as if Grace never existed.


	29. Chapter 28

2 Weeks later:

"Grace.." Grace turned to see Jonathan as she was walking back home from another late night shift.

She smiled, "Hey how are things"

He nodded, "Could be better. Summer has officially started" he said grim

The Blackhawks along with the Penguins were knocked out of the first round of playoffs. "Yeah I heard Vancouver knocked you out"

Jonathan nodded, Grace smiled, "You know, someone people look forward to summer" she tried to lighten his mood.

Jon couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, those people aren't hockey players"

Grace nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right. But all you can do is go away and train for the upcoming season and at least you'll be able to go home right?"

Jon nodded "All we can do" he said with a smile. He found it easy to talk to Grace, normally after a loss like that he wanted to hide away and not talk to a single person. There was a friendliness about Grace Jon was drawn to, she understood a hockey player and the hockey life.

"So I see you're still working the night shifts" Jon said

"Last night was my last one, I'm on day's starting Thursday for the next month" Grace smiled

"You must be happy about that" Jon smiled

Grace nodded, "I wont have to feel like a zombie any longer, at least for a month anyways" she smiled with a shrug, "It's the life I chose I suppose"

Jonathan smiled, "Well, I would figure you'd want to go get some sleep, but did you want to grab some breakfast before you clock out?"

Grace thought about the offer, she was starving and she hadn't made any real friends outside the hospital. She needed to start building a life that didn't revolve around work. She smiled with a small nod, 'Sure. As long as there's coffee..."

Jon laughed, "I promise, there's tons of coffee" he started walking, "There's this great place down the street"

Grace followed with a smile.

Jonathan laughed while Grace told him the story of how Flower toilet papered her hotel room after sending all of Ben Lovejoy and Mark Letestu's furniture in the hall. "They only showed Ben and Mark's room. That's hilarious though"

Grace nodded taking a sip of her coffee, "That was my first, 'welcome to the team'" she smiled remembering that night and also the first sparks that flew while walking with Sidney back to the hotel.

She looked away for a moment trying to regain her composure. Jon saw her mood slightly fade. "You miss it there don't you" he said

Grace nodded slowly

Jon wondered if he should ask about his theory on why exactly Grace decided to move. There had to be a reason that involved Sidney. It felt like Grace missed a lot more than just being in Pittsburgh with the team.

"I just need to get used to the change" Grace tried to downplay it all

Jon looked at his mug, "You're adjusting to more than just new scenery though I looks like"

Grace sat back caught. She looked at her hands, "That obvious huh.."

Jon shook his head; "I'm sorry if that was out of line" he started. He felt bad for bringing it up seeing as he didn't know Grace well enough yet.

Grace shook her head blowing out a sigh. "No" she thought of what to say, she wasn't going to lie but it was a subject she'd kept quiet about for months, she wasn't sure how she'd react talking about Sidney.

"He took it all so hard, he just shut down" she shrugged

Jonathan nodded, listening "once it was announced that he was out indefinitely, he acted as if he was never to play hockey again" Grace tried to not think about that day,

"When hockey is everything to you, that's got to be a scary thought" he tried to understand, he did understand. Jonathan thought back to the experiences he's had and the scares he's had with injuries.

Grace nodded, she got it "I tried to be there for him" she quietly, "I tried to help" she tried to hold back the tears, "but he didn't want it."

Jonathan saw her expression and sunk feeling awful he brought the subject up. He watched the series and he knew Sid to know that he never was a serial dater, he knew what he wanted in a girl and on the show he looked as if he found it in Grace. "I'm sorry Grace"

Grace gave a heavy shrug, there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Sid didn't love her; she had to live with it.

"The next day he left for LA until after the All Star Break was over and I couldn't bare to think of what it would be like when he got back, I couldn't go on every day seeing him knowing he didn't want to be with me anymore"

"So you came here..." Jon said

"I went to Washington first, to stay with my friend and that's when I got the job offer to come out here" she corrected him. "I haven't been back to Pittsburgh since"

"You're dad probably isn't too happy about all of this" Jon figured.

Grace shook his head, "He was hurt. But at the same time he also has to look out for Sid. It's heartbreaking to get messages from Marc-Andre and Geno saying that they miss me"

It was the first time Grace was talking about it with out bursting into tears but she still hurt thinking about it. She felt her chest getting tighter as she thought back to the day when Sid told her he didn't want her anymore.

"It seemed from the special you two really had something special going. I'm sorry that happened" John said sincerely "You're a brave person for starting over in a new place though. That's hard"

Grace rested her head on her hand and tried to smile "My friend Tammy seems to think I'm just running from my past"

John shook his head with a small smile trying to ease her into comfort "You're just moving on"

Grace looked at her cup. That's what she told Tammy but she wondered if that was what she was doing, or if it was even what she wanted. She didn't know for sure that it was the end for Sidney, she just had to get away and let him recover on his own and with her out of the picture. She missed him so much it hurt, but she looked at John and felt the sense that moving on was in her best interest.

She shook the thought away "It has been an interesting first couple months here" Grace smiled

John laughed, "Yeah usually it best a person get settled living in the city for a few months maybe a year before they're introduced to Kaner"

Grace chuckled, "It's nice to be around somewhat familiar faces" she nodded, "even if it is Patrick Kane"

John nodded, "Well if it's more than a cup of sugar don't be afraid to come knock on my door. You need to talk, you're missing home whatever it is"

Grace smiled thankful. "Another heart stopper" she pointed to her empty plate

John nodded, "So good you cant just eat here once"

Grace smile. She wasn't looking at Captian Serious anymore. She was looking at a friend.

"Hi there stranger" Grace heard her dad's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi dad" Grace smiled. 'Sorry I haven't been around much. I just started working day shifts again"

"That's ok, you see the game the other night?" he asked

"Highlights. I'm sorry, you were knocked out" Grace said, "There's always next season right?" she tried to make him feel better

"Yeah, it's just frustrating with the amount of injuries we have right now" he sighed, "But, I found out I've been nominated for coach of the year" he said sounding happy

Grace smiled, "Dad that's great"

"Yeah, Bryan's excited about it. So is there any chance I can convince you to come for a visit?"

Grace sighed, thinking if she was ready to go back there.

"The guys would be on their way out" dan said, "If you were worried about that" he added meaning her running into Sidney.

Grace stared at the floor wondering if she could handle going back, she wanted to, she wanted to see her family. "I have the weekend off." She finally said, "I'll be up there Friday night"

"Really?" Dan said surprised, "That's great, Mary Beth and Bryan will be so excited"

Grace tried to smile, "Tell them I am too. I'll text you my flight info"

"See you then Grace"

"Bye dad" she hung up the phone and blew out a deep breath.

Two months she'd been away. She knew going back was going to be hard, but she couldn't stay away any longer with out seeing her family, it wasn't fair to them.

The knock at her door brought Grace out of her thoughts and she found Jonathan standing in the hall, "Hey" she tried to smile, "Common in"

Jon stepped in "How are things" he said

Grace nodded, "Fine, just talked to my dad. Going over to Pittsburgh this weekend" she said a little nervous

Jon raised his eyebrows "You look nervous"

Grace nodded as they went to sit in the living room, "I shouldn't be. I need to go see my family, and he said that the team would already be on their way home"

Jon nodded, "After a loss in the playoffs you want to get out pretty quick to escape" He saw Grace's anxiety over going, "you're dad wouldn't force you and Sid to see each other" he said trying to comfort her

Grace nodded, "I know" he shook her head trying to rid herself of her anxiety, "I just can't help but think back to that day we broke up"

Jonathan nodded, "Seeing your family might help you move past that"

"I hope you're right" she nodded, she realized he wasn't there to talk about her problems, she smiled, "Sorry, I just dumped all my worries on you as soon as you walked in the door" she grabbed her head

Jon smiled, "It's no problem. I'm sure you're tried of me complaining about being knocked out of playoffs"

Grace shook her head. She was grateful she lived so close to Jon, since having breakfast with him, they talked every day. They understood each other well, Grace felt like she could talk to him about anything, and he understood.

"Nonsense" Grace smiled

"I did want to ask you something" Jonathan started. Grace nodded with a smile, "I'm going back to Winnipeg in a week and will most likely be back and forth" he said, "Do you think you could kind of keep an eye on the place for me?" he asked cautiously, "I mean if it's too much trouble, I understand"

Grace shook her head, "No not at all."

Jonathan smiled, "Great, Last year I had Travis stay and lets just say he put the condo to good use"

Grace chuckled, "No that's fine. I'm happy to help"

Jon nodded, "Great, here are they keys" he handed them to her.

She nodded taking them.

Jon shrugged, "Could I help with anything while you're away?"

Grace didn't think about having anyone watch her place, "Sure, here let me get you a spare key" she went to get him a key.

As she came back she smiled, "Thanks, Jon"

Jonathan smiled.

Grace walked through Consol energy centre just as she feared. People were still around, it was still business as usual. She wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be though. It was almost calming being back in the empty arena. The seats were empty and the ice was clear.

As she searched the halls for her dad she stopped with a smile seeing Jordan in the trainers room. "What's wrong with you now" Grace couldn't help but joke with a smile

Jordan turned surprised to see Grace. "Oh my gosh" he hugged her, "Long time no see"

Grace smiled as Jordan buried her in his arms, "Good to see you again"

Jordan stepped back, "You back home?"

Grace shook her head cautiously, "Not quiet" she looked down avoiding Jordan's disappointed expression. "Just here for the weekend"

Suddenly she felt two arms around her lifting her off the ground, she looked back to see Geno with a huge smile. "Geno!" she yelled

"You never leaving again" he said still holding on to her

"What are you still doing here?" Grace asked after Geno finally let her down

The guilt in her was rising as she saw her friends again. Fear was also starting to rise, if Geno and Jordan were still around whom else could be.

"I leave tonight. I'm happy you home" he hugged her

Grace smiled, "I missed you Geno, but I'm only here for the weekend" she said again

Geno tried to hold his disappointment.

"You guys seen Dan around?" Grace asked trying to escape

They both shook their heads. "Maybe dressing room?" Geno said

Grace nodded, "Come by the house on your way to the airport to say goodbye?"

Geno nodded. Grace walked out in search for her dad. Seeing Jordan and Geno made her wish she hadn't come back now, the guilt she felt leaving was heavy on her heart. She belonged here in Pittsburgh, and it was hard to stay away.

She stood at the doors to the locker room. No movement, no sounds. She stepped in and saw why. Sidney stood in front of his stall holding his helmet.

Sid turned slowly and was surprised to face Grace. His expression softened as he looked at her. She stood meekly at the door clasping her fingers. Sid no longer had that empty look in his eyes, he looked better, in spite of the disappointed look on his face. Suddenly regret washed over him as he thought back to how he treated Grace and that he lost he love of his life because he was angry,

"Hi" he said. He looked down at his helmet then back at her.

She looked around awkwardly. She was at a loss for words. "hi" she stumbled looking around, "I was uh…I was looking for Dan" she fought the urge to breath

Sid nodded knowing she wasn't there to see him. "He's in his office.." he answered

Grace nodded simply while turning on her heel;

Sid nodded tryng to find something mildly appropriate to say, "Grace..."

Grace stopped and turned back to him trying to take a breathe.

"It's good to see you" he said, Grace looked at him, he had the look he used to have.

Sid didn't expect to see Grace. Every day he had to live with not only being kept from the game that he loved but live with the consequences of his actions. He lost Grace, and he had to recover on his own. Nothing he could do or say would make it better with her until he got back on the ice. He wished every day that he could go see her wherever she ended up, to go and make things right to ask for forgiveness, to see her face again. The hope that he could see her again and to make things right was what was driving him in his recovery.

Grace started at the floor silent.

"I know nothing can make up for what happened, but I'm sorry" he said, 'For everything"

Grace took a deep breath. Hearing him say the words only cut deeper, he was sorry but she didn't believe him. It still didn't heal the pain she was feeling.

Grace wiped the single tear that managed to escape from her eye and turned and walked out without looking at Sidney again. She couldn't or else she'd lose the little composure she had left.

Once the elevator closed and she was inside away from sight she curled to the floor hugging her legs and sobbed. She didn't even have the strength to hold herself up any longer. Sid had taken all the energy out of her and she couldn't even make it to her fathers office.

Once the doors opened to the top floor Dan stood and saw his daughter on the floor. He didn't have to ask what happened, He knew who was downstairs and he knew what Sid had been wanting to say for months to Grace, he finally had a chance but he didn't realize the effect it would have on his daughter.

Without a word Dan picked his daughter up and walked her to his office and shut the door. "I'm sorry" he held her, "I'm sorry I didn't think of what this would do to you. I was selfish in wanting you to come and selfish for giving him an opportunity to apologize. I'm sorry"

Dan's heart broke that he didn't put Grace first "I'm sorry I didn't realize it was too soon for you"

Grace rested her head on his chest and listened. He finally understood. She was beginning to feel at ease "I didn't realize either" she rasped "I just wish he didn't have to apologize, I wish that he never did what he did in the first place" she wiped her eyes

Dan looked down and smoothed away her hair "Lets get you out of here" he said kissing her head, "And you come back when you're ready. I'm sorry again Grace"

Grace tried to smile "You don't have to apologize Dad, you didn't know"


	30. Chapter 29

Grace opened the door to find John in the hall, wearing a baseball hat and a hoodie. He was still visibly disappointed over being eliminated from the playoffs and Grace couldn't help but smile at the expression John was wearing. He looked like a little boy having just been told Santa didn't exist. She herself was still trying to move passed what happened in Pittsburgh, she hoped John could help her out of her slump.

He held a pizza and on top of the box rested two movies. "Lethal Weapon and Conair?" Grace asked disappointed

His face fell. "These are classics" he defended the choices.

Grace couldn't argue but she'd seen those two movies one too many times on the plane on road trips. But she took that risk when she let John pick the movies.

She sighed," I know they are. I'm told that every time we were on the road" she smiled "Lethal Weapon first though. I don't think I've seen the whole movie through yet"

John smiled, "They play this on the plane too?"

Grace nodded.

John set the movie up while Grace took her first bite of the pizza and smiled content. John did the same once the movie began. Her couch wasn't huge so when John sat down, he was right beside Grace. Neither of them seemed to mind while Grace pulled a blanket over her lap.

She sat trying to push the memory of seeing a somewhat improved Sid in the dressing room, and her father having to literally peel Grace from the floor afterwards. After 2 months she got an apology, after 2 months of silence she saw him again. There was something different about him, but Grace couldn't help be believe he had moved on, after not hearing from him the whole time, he really was over her.

As the movie went on Grace fought the heaviness of her eyes. She was too comfortable to move to a new position to stay awake even but she didn't want to. She loved where she was despite the bad movie playing.

Resting her head back she adjusted herself and without thinking John reached his arm around Grace. She leaned against his chest quietly surprised but didn't protest. They both were comfortable. John realizing what he had done looked down with his eyebrows raised. Grace gave a small smile adjusting her head to fit on his shoulder

Johns was a hard cushion but his grip was soft around her arm. Within a few minutes she couldn't fight the urge to stay awake any longer as she rested her hand on his chest. John smiled feeling content, he'd never wanted to just sit like this with anyone. No one had ever wanted to just sit with him like this before either. He looked down at the sleeping Grace and began assessing his feelings for her. She was beautiful, a real natural beauty. And she understood his world to a tee. She saw his faults and accepted them and never expected him to be anything he wasn't. She was the one person he knew he could trust and rely on with anything. The last few weeks he'd gotten to know Grace, he shared more with her than with people he'd known his whole life. The bond that grew between them was genuine and John trusted her.

He saw her more than just a friend. But it worried him to have feelings for someone who loved someone else so deeply. She was still in love with Sidney and he knew it even if she was hurting. He hated the situation they were both in, and he hated that he felt this way, he knew Sid, and he was a good friend. But he can't help the way he feels for Grace.

He dozed in and out trying to relish in the feeling he was having holding her. Knowing he might not have another opportunity again.

When he finally opened his eyes again light was shining through the front window. He hazily looked around the room for a clock. It was 7am. Grace was in the same position. He had to be on a plane in a few hours and it killed him to have to move her, and even leave her.

He smoothed over her hair, "Grace" he said softly

She murmured something before going back to sleep not moving an inch. John couldn't help but smile "It's the morning"

A little murmur again then silence. This was killing John having to leave her.

John hoisted Grace into his arms as he stood to his feet and carried her to her room and put her in bed all with a grin on his face he couldn't get rid of. This girl was something else and he was now only realizing it.

He sat on the edge of the bed writing down the phone number in Winnipeg and the dates Pat was coming and a note good bye. As he stood he took one last look at her before he left suddenly wanting to stay the summer in the city just to be with her. He'd always looked forward to going home. This time he hated the thought of leaving.

Grace woke up for the first time feeling completely rested, and for once her first thought wasn't the pangs of missing Sid. Realizing she was in her own bed she looked around. "John?" she called getting out of bed.

She saw the note on the dresser

You're a hard person to wake! So sorry I had to leave without saying a real goodbye. I left the number of where I'll be in Winnepeg. There's an open inviation to come up, whenever you want. Pat will be staying in the condo next week, then he'll be coming up to stay with me. I'm only a phone call away if you need me. Talk to you soon.

John.

She sighed holding the note. John was the first person who came to mind when she woke up, she suddenly felt lost knowing he'd gone.

Dan stood in the apartment with his hands on his sides impressed. "You really did well with this place Grace" Dan smiled

Dan had spent the week with Grace, and she couldn't have been happier about it. She was finally spending time with her father without a hockey team, without cameras around, just the two of them.

Grace poured two cups of coffee and smiled "Not too bad. You should see Johns upstiars. Now theres a view"

Dan chuckled to himself, 'I'm still trying to get used to the idea that Toews is your neighbour and that you two have become good friends"

"he's been a great friend" Grace nodded, "He's really helped me out while being here"

Dan was somewhat relievd, "I'm glad that you're finally spending time doing things other than work. That you're spending time meeting new people outside of of the hospital" he smiled, "Even if it is another hockey team"

Grace sighed, "Dad…"

Dan chuckled.

Grace handed Dan a cup and looked down as she took a sip of hers, they were good friends, but Grace wondered if something more was forming. She looked back up at her father, "My allegiance still remains in Pittsburgh with the Penguins and he respects that" Grace smiled

Dan smiled. "You look happy here Grace" he said honestly

Grace tried to smile, "I wouldn't say that exactly. It'll be a while before I'm happy again"

Dan lowered his expression. He knew Grace wouldn't feel the same for a while. She was put through hell and back and then tossed aside like she didn't matter.

"Grace, you have to start living your life again, pick up the pieces and get on with your life" he sat down. He knew those were harsh words, but he knew Grace wasn't living a full life, sure she was in a different city with a different life, but it was one she was only hiding behind.

Grace looked down. She knew she had to but hearing her father say that made it more real. And even more heartbreaking.

"I'm trying" she said meekly, "I'm trying my best"

Dan nodded, "You know I would love nothing more than to see you two together, I really believe you two have something but Grace I hate to see you in so much pain"

She lowered her head. "Yeah, well it's not like I can just wake up one day and forget about it all. I cant help but wonder what happened, what made him one day wake up and decide to stop loving me"

Dan shook his head, "Grace I don't think he ever stopped loving you" he sighed once he saw a tear drop from Grace's eye "I'm not condoning what he did or how he acted, but he wasn't himself. He was thinking he lost everything"

Grace shook her head, "And he's a fool for that because I would have stuck by him no matter what, you, Geno, Marc, Max, Jordan, everyone on that team would have stuck by him but he turned his back on all them and he pushed me out completely and if he still loved me dad he would have called, he would have come here, he would have tried to fix this" Grace was in tears

Dan nodded in agreement, he knew what Sid did, and he's seeing Sid trying to make amends for it all.

But seeing Grace in so much pain over not hearing from Sid was killing him, "I know Grace" he smoothed down her hair, "He's got a long way to go in his recovery, and I'm not just talking about the concussion"

Grace sniffeled while Dan held his daughter. "Remember the story I told you at the cemetery while visitng your mom?"

Grace nodded, "You said mom was the perfect compliment of yourself"

Dan nodded, he looked down hating that Sids absence in Grace's life was his doing, "I told him to stay away"

Grace looked up shocked, "You what?" she gasped, "Why?"

Dan sighed stepping away. He rested his hands on his hips, " I told him he needed to become the man you fell in love with again before he ever so much as thought about contacting you." Dan shook his head "He demanded that I tell him where you were, he asked everyone in sight, but they all kept silent knowing that it was the right thing to do"

Grace scoffed, "Did anyone ask me what I thought the right thing was?" she shook her head angry that they went behind her back.

"Grace, he was still the same after he got back from LA." Dan reasoned. "I knew if he came after you it would only make it all worse. It would only hurt you more. He wanted you around still for his own selfish reasons"

Grace shrugged still angry, "What difference would that have made dad, you still kept this from me, for months"

Dan hung his head low and nodded feeling bad for keeping that from Grace, "I told him that I believed in you two, but that he seriously needed to work on getting back to the man he used to be" he sighed, "I said until he's ready to come back and be that person again he needs to stay away, and let you live your life. And after a couple of weeks he started coming to terms with the process, he started hanging around everyone again and I stayed out of it since, we haven't spoken a word about it since"

"So what does that mean?" Grace asked "It's been almost 3 months" she shook her head, "Who knows if he'll be the same man again, I can't hold on to that kind of empty hope"

Grace struggled to get the door open holding a bag of groceries, Johns mail and her own bag. Once she got in she saw Patrick sprawled out on the couch.

"Please don't strain yourself, I got this" Grace rolled her eyes

Pat grinned, "I knew you did"

"Right because I just so happen to have another set of arms. And for someone who makes 10 times my salary in one game you can't stock the fridge yourself?" Grace threw a bag of apples at him

Patrick laughed "You can send me a bill."

Grace sat next to him on the couch and sighed. "Yeah, I'll be adding a heafty commission with it"

"Did your dad leave already?" Pat asked

Grace nodded. She actually didn't mind having Patrick around, he kept her company even though he sometimes treated her as his maid. She never made it out to Winnepeg but that she didn't want to but she'd gone most of the summer with no more than a day off.

"Day before last" she said "First time we'd been able to hang out without any cameras, hockey, or other distractions. Just him and me" she sighed

"That bad?" he grinned

She shook her head, "No just I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever move away from the shadow that's Sidney and 24/7"

Patrick shrugged, "Maybe you think that now but its still fresh" he said. Grace was surprised he was so serious, "Give it some time and the shadow will fade, if you want it to"

Grace looked at him shocked. He grinned "I have a sensitive side Grace, I just choose not to use it most of the time. If you want to move on you can, no one is forcing you to stay in the past other than you. But you have to be willing to let time pass in order to move on"

"Who are you" Grace said beside herself. "In the 3 months I've known you, I've never seen this side of you"

Pat shrugged, 'I am an enigma"

Grace stood up to put the groceries away. "Well I think I'm going to go home, your starting to freak me out with your wisdom"

Patrick nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm heading back up to Winnipeg tomorrow. Johnny's having a few of the guys and their girls up for a week before we have to come back down for camp"

Grace looked at the bag of groceries, "So you had me go get groceries why?"

"I was hungry" he bit into one apple

Grace scoffed grabbing the bag and storming out. "Punk"

Pat smiled. "You love it"

Dinner was on the stove while Grace was watching Sportsnet for playoff news when they mentioned Sid.

Grace turned the TV up. "Glen Adams caught up with Sidney Crosby at home in Cole Harbour Nova Scotia this week who began working out again earlier in the month, and still is dispelling rumors that his career is in jepardy" the announcer said.

Sid's face filled her screen. 'Feeling good, I mean I just have to take this one day at a time and concentrate on not overdoing it. My main goal is getting healthy again because I want to get back out there and play again"

Grace stared at the screen in a daze. He was working at it. "On being asked if retirement was in his future he quickly responded with a short no. But no matter how many times he answers the same question with the same answer, time will only tell before he has another set back. Crosby who suffered two hard blows to the head on January 1st and 5th has not played a game or stepped foot on the ice since then but the NHL and its fans are hopeful that its arguably best player will return, and so is he"

Just before Grace to sit in her sullen state the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Miss Hastings, this is Glen Cooper of the Washington Monument Bank."

Grace realized the house. "Hi Mr Cooper"

"You're a tough woman to get a hold of, apparently as tough as Mr. Crosby" he said

Grace rubbed her forehead knowing exactly why he was calling, "I'm sorry I moved, and things haven't been great lately and I guess everything with the house slipped my mind"

"I'm calling to inform you that both you and Mr. Crosby need to sign the closing documents before we can close escrow on the house"

Grace nodded, "Great, I will do that. What was the date we agreed upon again?"

"Tomorrow at midnight" he replied shortly "I'm still trying to get a hold of Mr. Crosby for him to notify his bank and lawyers once the documents have been signed"

Grace panicked knowing she still had some things at the house. "Ok thank you Mr Cooper, I will get those documents signed." She said ignoring the part about Sidney.

"The contracts are in the house on the kitchen counter, I had your lawyer drop them off today since he had trouble getting a hold of you"

"Thank you Mr Copper, I will get it done" she hung up quickly.

She scrambled to get a bag packed and called Tammy. "Tam" she said once she heard Tammy answer

"Well hello stranger" she said over the phone

Grace smiled knowing Tammy would have given her a hard time over not calling enough, "Yeah yeah I know I'm a horrible friend. Listen I need your help"

"Is everything ok?" Tammy sounded worried

Grace held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she packed, "It wont be if I don't sign the house over and get everything out by tomorrow midnight"

"Oh Grace, you forgot escrow was closing tomorrow?" Tammy even knew

Grace sighed "apparently Sid did as well. I'm getting on the next flight I can can you pick me up?"

"Yeah just let me know when your coming and I'll be there" Tammy said

Grace smiled relived, she knew she could always count on Tammy. "Thanks Tam. Love you, I'll call you in a little while when I get everything sorted out"

"Love you to Grace" Tammy hung up the phone

Grace finished packing her bag and called inot the hospital to get her shifts covered. There were tons of nurses stuck on a part time on call rotation that would jump at the chance to work a day shift. Grace called in for the week in case anything went wrong in Washington.

A few hours later and well into the morning Grace woke up in Tammy's apartment ready to pack away the remaining belongings and say goodbye ot her house. She didn't let herself feel bad, she couldn't.

"You ready?" Tammy asked seeing Grace walk inot the kitchen.

She handed her a cup of coffee, as Grace shook her head with a sigh. "Got anything stronger than that?"

Tammy raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, but we all know what happens when you drink to much in this city while trying to compartmentalize your troubles" she said talking about Mike

Grace rolled her eyes, "You're not going to let me live that down are you"

Tammy shook her head taking a sip of coffee. "Least Mike doesn't dress like a jiggalo" Grace said rasing an eyebrow

Tammy nodded, "Touche"

The house was finally empty, the holes in the halls patched up. Grace stood in the empty living room wipping the tears from her eyes reliving all the memories in this house and couldn't believe this would be the last time she'd step foot inside the house. She wished that it wasn't ending this way. She wished for her house back.

"You ok?" Tammy said rubbing Grace's back

Grace shrugged, "this was my home"

Tammy rested her head on Graces shoulder, "At lot changes in a year huh" she said. "I'm sorry all this happened Honey. But at least you'll still have all the memories"

Grace tried to hold on to that. Where did everything go so wrong for her so quickly.

"How did all this happen" Grace said quietly

Tammy shrugged, "Sometimes in order for life to help us grow it needs to send us a few curve balls"

Grace stared at the bare walls. "You still have one more thing to do honey" Tammy said

Grace nodded knowing she had to sign the papers. Turning to the kitchen she signed the document and the house over to Sid with a heavy sigh.

"That's that then" Tammy said weary "Shall we get out of here?"

Grace rubbed her face tired, "If its alright with you I think I'll walk back to your place" she said somberly, "I want to be alone right now"

Tammy looked at Grace for a moment wondering if it was a good idea. "Are you sure?"

Grace nodded trying to reassure Tammy with a small smile. "I'll be fine"

Tammy nodded slowly then began walking out.

Grace paced around the house that was no longer hers. It was two minutes past midnight as Grace stared at the empty mantel when she heard the door open and close again. "Tammy I told you I'm " she said turning. But she saw Sidney in the living room, "Fine"

Sid was just as surprised to see grace as she was to see him. "What are doing here?"

He stepped not sure how to say it. "I forgot…" he said

She shook her head confused, "Forgot, you forgot what"

He hung his head, "That I bought the house"

Grace couldn't help but laugh. It was ironic. She looked around the house she was giving up to Sidney, who had forgotten he bought it as a term of endearment for her.

She didn't say anything. "My realator called me to say that escrow was closing tonight so I got on a plane to see if I could stop it"

Grace looked at her watch, "12:02" she shrugged, "It's all yours"

Sidney shook his head, "I'm sorry. I should have remembered, I should have undone this"

Grace didn't want to think of what could have been as she stared around the house again.

Grace ignored the comment remembering the night he told her he was going to buy the house. "It was in New Jersey" she said

Sidney knew what she was talking about. He nodded, "First time I told you I loved you"

Hearing him say the words made her wince with pain knowing he no longer felt that way.

Sid looked at her wanting to tell her he still did love her, that he never stopped and that he wanted to make it right with her.

"Forgetting you bought a house Sidney is some testimate to how much money ou actually have" Grace shook her head disappointed.

It was another indication that he was moving on. That inspite of what Dan told her, Grace believed Sid still didn't want to be with her anymore.

"I want you to have it," Sid said "We can go to" Grace stopped him

Sid didn't want the house if he couldn't have Grace. His intention for buying it was for her. To live in it with her. He hated that she had to give that up because he was selfish

"I don't want to owe you anything" She said quietly, "But I want you to do something for me"

"Anything" he said softly

Grace turned "Please don't sell it" she pleaded, "No matter what your feelings are, please lease it, rent it. But please don't sell it. I'll find a way to buy it back some day but just don't sell the house I grew up in"

It crushed Sid to see Grace so broken. It was hard for her to give up her house. "Grace, I don't want to keep your house and I would never sell it to someone else. You can have it" he said

She shook her head, "No. I'm going to buy it back, I can't owe you anything"

Sid lowered his head shoving his hands in his pockets. She didn't love him anymore.

Grace wiped the tears and handed him the keys on her way out the door. "Grace…" Sid tried to stop her

Grace stopped her back was still turned.

"I'm sorry" he said hurt

Grace didn't turn to face him. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to wipe them away. "You said that already" she said before walking out of the house that was no longer hers.


	31. Chapter 30

Thank you so much for the review! Please keep it up!

* * *

><p>Grace sat in the airport coffee shop waiting to board her plane. Her expression still blank from her run in with Sidney.<p>

Tammy stared worried. "Grace…"

Grace snapped out of it, "Sorry"

Tammy shook her head, "Why didn't you ask him where he was at? How he felt?"

Grace looked at her cup, "Because it's pretty obvious how he feels"

Tammy shook her head, "I'm sorry honey but you don't know that for sure. He honestly forgot because of the brain injury he's recovering from" Tammy said plainly

Grace didn't want to have any hope in him still feeling something for her.

Tammy sighed, "Honey I love you but you need to pull yourself out of this" Tammy said holding Graces hand, "I believe you two are great together, and if you want to be with him, despite what your dad told him you need to go make that happen, forgive and move forward or move on completely putting him in the past"

Tammy was right, but it was easier said then done. Grace wanted to move on, she wanted to move on from Sid but there was still a small piece of her that held on. She couldn't ignore that feeling.

"I have to go or else I'll be late for work" Tammy said

Grace nodded standing to her feel, "Thanks for everything"

Tammy smiled "Anything for my girl" she hugged Grace, "Love you"

"Love you" Grace said

As Grace watched Tammy leave she looked at the board of departures and saw a flight to Winnipeg on the board. She missed John, not counting the texts or phone calls checking in, it had been almost two months since she'd seen him.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number he left hoping to hear his voice. "Grace? Everything ok?" he picked up

"Hey" she said, "Yeah everything is…" She stopped, "Well I was wondering if that invitation still stands to come out"

As she heard John on the other line she smiled relieved and made her way to the ticket window.

"Hi" she smiled to the ticket agent with the phone still to her ear, "I'd like to change my ticket please"

Grace found herself waking up in one of Johns guest rooms. She smoothed out her hair realizing the last 24 hours she'd been asleep.

The view looking on to the lake was amazing. Grace wasn't too interested in knowing where exactly John's cabin was in Winnipeg, she just wanted to get as far away from her life as possible. The large window in front of the king size bed looked out onto the lake. The wood floors were bare with only a large area rug at the foot of the bed. The room was beautiful, Grace didn't have to wonder if the rest of the house was as well.

Having not packed much for the occasion she dug out some clean clothes changing out of the outfit she still had on from the flight. Slipping on a pair of denim shorts and a lose tank she headed downstairs. She heard the laughter coming from the kitchen and found Pat and John leaning against the counter.

John smiled, "She's up.."

Grace felt relieved to see John. Looking at him made her worries seem less intense. She was at ease knowing he was around and that he was there for support.

Grace tried to smile a little embarrassed she'd been asleep so long. "I'm going to hit the gym" Pat made his way out of the kitchen. He clutched Graces shoulder as he passed with a smile.

"Coffee?" John offered

Grace nodded as she sat down at the kitchen nook. "I impose on you at the very last minute and I've been asleep for a day, I'm sorry" she finally said

John laughed, "Worst house guest ever" he handed her the cup jokingly, "Don't worry. You've been through a lot the last week. If that were me I'd still be out cold. Brent didn't leave his room at all one weekend he was so hung-over. Believe me you're not the worst. You should have seen the bathroom"

Grace couldn't help but smile trying to picture the antics that have gone on in his house. John looked outside amused, "Common, lets go for a walk" he said putting down his mug.

Grace smiled following.

"I can't get over this house" she said staring at it as they passed walking along the property.

Behind the house was a large yard leading onto a dock. Volleyball nets were in the ground and lawn furniture was placed around. It really looked like a resort. A bon fire pit sat just by the water, Grace could still smell the last fire they had.

"I grew up coming to this lake with my family. When I heard a house was on the market I jumped on it. And since then it's been a tradition" John shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

Grace sighed, "Must be nice to have this place to escape. Especially after this season" Grace looked at John

He nodded looking at his feet. The wounds from the season were still there but he was fixed on the season to come. He knew Grace wanted to move on from her past but there was something still holding her back, he knew Grace's feelings for Sid were still holding her back.

Once they got on the dock Grace was in awe at the view. "Ok I'm not leaving. I'll stay through out the winter I don't care how cold it is here" She said

John laughed, "It gets pretty cold, I don't know if you could handle it"

As they sat down Grace thought back to the night in her apartment where they cuddled all night. Her feelings for John hadn't left, they made her more confused on which direction to take.

John thought about the same night "It's nice though" he said giving Grace her space, "To come out here and just hang out and put the past in the past"

Grace stared out shaking her head, "I wish is was easy for me to do that" she glanced at John, "You make it look easy"

John shrugged, "All I have to put behind me is 82 games" he looked at his hands, "You have a relationship to put behind" he looked up at her, "Don't you"

Grace sighed. She didn't know. She simply shrugged.

John nodded looking out at the view trying to hide his disappointment. He didn't want to mention the night they spent at her apartment for fear it would only confuse her more, but he thought about her every day since then. He had feelings for Grace and it was killing him that he couldn't act on them because he knew she was still struggling with hers.

John nodded towards the house, "You want to come with me to town to get groceries for dinner?"

Grace nodded standing to her feet and followed John.

After groceries and getting lunch, John and Grace came home to find the house filled with more guests. Guys from the team along with a few wives and girlfriends were hanging out in the living room when they walked in.

"There he is" Grace saw Adam Burish lounging on the couch with his arms stretched along the back. Beside him was Duncan Keith and Brent Seabrook.

John smiled giving Adam a high five, "What time did you losers get in?"

"About an hour ago" he looked at Grace, "Where have you two been"

Grace had never formally met anyone on the team other than Patrick and John, but they were all had heard of Grace, and they knew who her family was.

"We got groceries for you moochers" John smiled

"Hey we knew mooching off of you would be the only way we could all finally meet Grace" Adam smiled

Grace was putting away some of the Groceries and smiled embarrassed.

John looked t Grace with a chuckle, "Guess this is the first time you guys have seen her"

Grace walked back over with a shy smile, "About time I guess" she said

Adam smiled holding out his hand as he stood. "That's Adam, we call him Bur" John pointed

Duncan and Brent stood, "That's Dunks, and Seabs" John added

Grace smiled "Nice to finally meet you guys"

Duncan smiled, "We were beginning to think Johnny and Kaner were making you up"

Grace laughed looking at John as he shrugged. "She's pretty loyal to her team she never wanted to come to any games" he said

Grace's jaw dropped as the guys all looked on surprised. "That's not true" she said enthusiastically, then she thought "Ok, well yes I'm loyal to the Pens" she admitted

The guys nodded understanding, "But that's not why I never came to any games. Don't listen to him, he's a liar" she pointed to a smirking John "Really, you want a liar for a Capitan?" Grace asked shaking her head, "Poor choice" she poke fun

The guys laughed. John didn't mind Grace having fun and getting to know the guys, even if it was at John's expense. He looked at his friends searching for their reactions; they seemed to take to Grace as they stood all intrigued by her.

"No wonder you've been keeping her a secret Johnny" Brent said, "She's exposing you for who you really are"

Grace went back to putting the groceries away turning with a grin.

"When are the rest of the guys coming out?" Grace heard John ask

"Hammer's coming out tonight with Sharpie and Buff"

"Hey, you guys are back" Grace saw Patrick come in the back door.

Grace smiled, "How was the gym"

Pat nodded "Good," he said throwing a couple grapes in his mouth "You guys have a nice date" he winked

Grace shot him an annoyed look. "We got groceries and something to eat.."

Pat smirked. "Cheap date" he said walking into the living room leaving Grace shaking her head with a grin.

The steaks and burgers were thrown on the grill while the guys sat around the table outside. Grace was content here. The air was warm and the only noise was coming from the guys chatting while waiting for dinner.

She stood over the sink washing off the plate so it could be used again listening to the guys talk over the music playing in the background. Jon stood over the BBQ watching the meat completely relaxed. He was excited to go back to playing hockey in a week, but he didn't want to leave this place. He never did when the summer ended. He glanced over his shoulder into the kitchen and watched Grace as she looked outside at everyone with a small smile. He hated having to leave her at the beginning of the summer, but now he was so glad she was here with him. He knew once they went back to Chicago things would be different. He didn't know how different yet, but he wished she could stay out here away from all the drama and confusion she was living in.

Grace dried off the plate and noticed John staring at her from the BBQ. She smiled even wider as she walked back outside and towards him.

"You look like you were deep in though in there" he said

Grace sat the plate down smiling still. "Just soaking this place in still"

John smiled knowing she was happy here. The look on her face said it all. But he also knew Sid was in the back of her mind as well, and he wondered if she'd ever be able to move on from him. He wanted her to. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he didn't want to confuse her more.

"Meats done" he smiled

Grace nodded helping him take everything to the table, while Adam and Patrick brought out more beer and the salads and side dishes.

John and Grace sat next to each other and John held the plate full of meat for Grace while she picked a small piece of steak off the plate. She looked up and took a moment looking at John. Her feelings sparked for a moment as they made eye contact and John gave her a small smile. John could stare at Grace all day if he could. She was his idea of the perfect girl.

Grace took the plate breaking their stare after Pat's obnoxious throat clearing, "Once you love birds are done making oogly eyes at each other can the rest of us eat?" he said

Grace gave a bashful grin taking the plate and handing it down the table. She cut into the meat and took a bite satisfied trying to push through her embarrassment. She nodded, "Good steak chef" she nudged John

"Toews family recipe" he smiled

Two days at Johns cabin were the best two days Grace spent in a long time. She felt rested, she didn't feel the pressure of her life closing in on her here. And most importantly, she was spending time with someone she grew to care more about each day.

John was great she thought as she watched him from the living room. The house was filled with the guys on the team and even some friends that lived in Winnipeg. Grace was seeing what his life was like outside of the regular season, she liked it. How he interacted with his friends and family was endearing.

How he treated her was what drew Grace towards him. He was there for her, never asking too much of her. In some ways she thought maybe she would be better off with someone like John, he had it all together, yet he was still young enough to know how to have fun. Hockey wasn't everything to him. She was surprised John hadn't brought up that night they spent together, part of Grace was relieved, she was still trying to sort her feelings. Being at Johns was helping her see that she could move on from Sidney, and that there definitely is something between her and John. But there is still a part of Grace that is holding on to Sid and she can't shake it.

Later on as Grace got showered and ready to go down to the party she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Hello" she answered

"There you are. I've been trying to get a hold of you all week" she heard Dan on the other end

Grace sighed realizing she hadn't told him about the house or coming to Winnipeg. "Where are you, at work?" he asked

"Um" Grace thought about it, "No, I'm not in town exactly"

"Oh, are you still in Washington then?" He asked

Grace sat on the bed, "Sid told you" Grace said hoping to steer the conversation away from having to tell Dan with was with John.

"Yeah. He came back in a daze. He wanted me to take ownership of it just so you could have it back.."

Grace stared at her feel, "I told him I didn't want to owe him anything and that I would find a way to buy it back from him"

"Grace, if you need me to lend you the" Grace stopped him,

"Dad, I can't ask you for money" Grace said,

"He feels awful about it all" Dan said, "He keeps beating himself up over forgetting about it"

"Well it happened, nothing we can do about it now"

Dan sighed, "How are you feeling?"

"Confused" Grace answered simply, "I want to move on with my life but there's a little piece still holding on to Sid and it's making me crazy. That little piece that's hanging on is speaking so loudly Dad"

"I know it's hard Grace, but he still loves you"

"Has he come out and told you that?" Grace asked wary

"Not exactly. We made our peace about this situation, I'm staying out of it and he's focusing on getting back on the ice"

"Well there you go. Dad, he's moved on" Grace shrugged "Sure you can blame the concussion on him forgetting that he bought my house, but he hasn't tried to see me or talk to me, and he's not out there yet"

Dan was silent on the other end.

Grace couldn't help but think that because Sidney wasn't trying to see her or make it right that he had given up on them. Grace wanted to take that indication and try and piece back together her life. She thought how John would fit in to that equation, she liked being with him, she had a connection with him, and she could rely on him.

"Grace…" Dan sighed. He didn't know what to tell his daughter. He knew her and Sidney belonged together, but with the situation that they were both in, he didn't want to tell Grace to wait, for fear he'd give her false hope. Dan didn't know when Sidney would be back to his old self, he didn't know his feelings for Grace. He knew Sid would always carry a piece of Grace with him, but Dan didn't want to get in the middle of it all.

Grace heard a knock at the door and saw Pat peek in, "Food's just about ready…" he whispered

Grace nodded, "Dad I have to run. I'll call you in a couple days I promise" she said rather rushed, she was finished talking about the subject. She needed to put it all behind her and move on.

"Ok kiddo, talk to you later" Dan hung up.

Grace ran her hand through her hair and gave an overwhelmed sigh.

"Your dad?" Patrick asked

Grace nodded feeling a little relieved she managed to dance around telling him where she was. "Common, I'm starved" she walked out

Patrick followed.


	32. Chapter 31

Grace came down and walked out into the backyard passing everyone in the kitchen silent. John watched her wary

Pat stopped beside John. "She just talked to her dad…" he said

John nodded following Grace.

"You alright?" John ask following her onto the dock causally with his hands in his pockets

Grace sat down on the deck chairs and sighed. "Yeah" she said running her hand through her hair

John sat down in the chair beside her and looked at her worried.

"I just don't want to leave tomorrow" Grace tried to smile

John looked down and nodded feeling the same way. "Then stay" he said quietly

Grace shook her head, "I can't exactly avoid my life as much as I would like to"

John rested his hand on Grace shoulder and rubbed it comforting her. "You are welcome here as long as you want Grace, no one thinks you're avoiding anything. I don't look at it like that, you're taking some time for yourself."

Grace looked at him somewhat relieved. John understood her, more than anyone, even better then Sid. "You are wonderful John" she shook her head and held Johns hand, "I don't know what I would do with out you" she said

John looked at her intently, "Feelings mutual"

Neither of them let go of their hands, John stroked his thumb over Grace's tiny fingers looking at them "I'm always going to be here for you, whatever you need, whenever you need it."

Grace was about to say something. "Dinners ready" they both heard Niklas yell from the porch.

Grace looked towards the house and back to John still waiting. Grace wanted to tell him how she felt, even though she hadn't sorted out her feelings yet. She tugged on his hand still holding it, "Common"

John followed silent still holding her hand, wondering what it was she was going to say.

After dinner everyone spread themselves out. Adam, Patrick and his wife Abbey, and John all still sat outside around the table talking and drinking while Grace and Pat finished doing the dishes. Brent, Duncan, and Dustin were all in the living room playing video games.

"You alright?" Pat asked, "Talking to your dad seemed to have put you in a slump"

Grace washed the dish handing it to Pat to dry and shrugged. "News traveled back to him that Sid forgot about the house. He just wanted to check on me but all it really is doing is making me relive that night again, and I just want to move on"

Pat shrugged, "So why don't you" he said plainly, "Move on"

Grace looked at the soapy water wishing it were that easy. "I don't know if I could ever fully let go of him" she said quietly

Pat shook his head, "I can't imagine how hard it must be to be going through what you're going through but there is a pretty great guy outside that is ten times the guy Sid is and will drop everything in an instant for you. No questions asked" Pat said with a grin, "It's so obvious John has a huge thing for you Grace, and I see the way you look at him"

Grace didn't deny it. Her silence was all Pat needed. "I'm never wrong about these things"

"I would never forgive myself if I hurt John" Grace said "It's not fair to either of them if I have feelings for both of them"

Pat raised an eyebrow, "If you let him he'll make you forget all about Sid"

Grace shook her head, "It's more than that Pat" she said not wanting to think about it

Pat shrugged, "I know.."

Grace stopped and took another drink of her beer. It was the most she had drank the entire time up at the cabin but she didn't care at that point. She just wanted to relax and not think about going home the next day.

"It's a hard decision to make I imagine and I am biased as hell but if you were to be with Johnny, not only would you be better off, but you'd move on pretty quickly" Pat said rubbing her shoulders before walking into the living room.

"Starting to get cold outside" Adam shivered stepping inside with the guys following

"Here Grace, let me finish the dishes. You've been in here the whole time" Abby offered.

Grace smiled grateful. She hadn't seen many of the other women since they got here, but Abby was the only one willing to make a contribution to the house. "Thanks Abby" she said

Adam, Patrick and Niklas walked into the living room to join the others. Abby got to work while John put a few things away in the fridge.

He gave her a small smile as she passed and headed into the living room.

"Why don't we put in a movie" Pat suggested, "Watching you play Call of duty is getting pretty boring. Buff keeps dying"

John and Abby came into the living room having finished up in the kitchen and agreed. "Con Air" Adam announced

Grace rolled her eyes with a grin as she sat down on the long couch. Abbey and Patrick curled up on the corner of the L shaped couch while Pat and Grace sat next to them. John came down sitting on the end next to Grace while Adam, Brent, Dustin and Niklas

"Think we can make it through the whole movie this time?" John asked quietly leaning towards Grace.

Grace smiled as Adam put on the movie. "What time do you leave tomorrow Grace?" he asked

"My flight leaves at 3" Grace answered wishing she was staying longer

"Too bad you can't stay longer" Pat nudged her

Grace smiled tilting her head, she loved spending time with everyone, she didn't realized how well she'd get along with everyone as it reminded her of Pittsburgh.

Grace sighed, "I know but I have to work"

She glanced at John who didn't try to hide his disappointment any longer.

As the movie began Grace tried to keep her eyes open but they kept getting heavier and heavier as the movie went on.

After what seemed the hundredth time she dozed off she finally gave in and got up. "Going to bed?" Pat asked

Grace nodded half asleep, "Goonight guys"

As her luck would have it, by the time she got ready for bed, she was wide awake thinking about the next day and going back to Chicago. She didn't want to leave, mainly now because she didn't want to leave John.

Her brain wouldn't shut off as it kept going over different scenarios, mainly her torn feelings between Sid and John. After her talk with John she was more confused over her feelings for him. She was attracted to him, she knew he was a good match for her, her instincts where yelling yes to her, but she couldn't shake the guilt she felt for Sid. Every time she thought about John and her feelings for him, she would pang for Sid, something deep inside her would say don't give up. It was small but it was significant enough to nag at Grace.

The light of the moon bounced off the lake and through the window of Graces room. She didn't want to trade this sight in for her view at home. Both were beautiful but the one she was looking at was more peaceful.

Hours went by, Grace got up to sit at the window and try and find some solace when she looked at her watch. It was 3:00. She had twelve hours left.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts and the door slowly opened. John came in. "You're still up" he said

Grace nodded from the window still. Looking at John, he had an intense look on his face, like the same thoughts were keeping his awake as well. Grace knew something had to be done, something had to be said. She was starting to get anxious tiptoeing around what hasn't been said yet. She could see he felt something for her, the way he was with her, the way the guys acted around them. There was something there, and nether of them were brave enough to admit it.

"You can't sleep either" she said

John nodded, "I guess I can't stop thinking about a bunch of things"

Grace looked at her fingers, "John.."

"I care about you Grace, a lot" John said quickly, "And I feel guilty about it because I know you still love Sid, and I can't try to ignore it any longer"

Grace stepped towards him and touched his face. "I know. I have feelings for you too"

John leaned into her hand, "Everything in me wants you to move on to me" he said quietly

Grace didn't answer, she leaned in and kissed him. She felt sparks as he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Grace could feel the content emotion fill her and her guilt slowly passing away. A small part of her did wish she was still with Sid, but she hoped as time went on she'd move on.

The next morning she woke up feeling rested as she looked over to see John on his stomach still out cold. He looked as peaceful as she felt. As she laid she wondered about being with John, how would her family react to knowing she was involved with another hockey player, another captain. Not Sidney.

She wondered what Sidney would say or feel knowing she moved on. She hadn't fully moved on and she didn't quiet know if she'd ever move on. John knew that, he knew Sid was the great love of her life.

After showering and getting her bag packed she headed downstairs trying not to wake John, he looked too peaceful to be woken up.

She walked in the kitchen to find Pat sitting reading the paper with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Pat looked up hearing her foots steps and grinned. "Well well. Say I wonder, maybe you know where Johnny is. I went to wake him up this morning for an early work out but he wasn't in his room" Pat said in an inquisitive tone

Grace grinned shaking her head. "Is that so Pat" Grace said as she poured herself a cup of coffee

Pat nodded stroking his chin. "I know the asshole wouldn't leave without me. Maybe he didn't sleep in his own bed last night"

Grace hid her face by tipping the mug to her lips and taking a drink of coffee.

Pat nodded knowingly. "You're not going to give me an inch are you"

"Not even a millimeter" Grace shook her head

Pat raised an eyebrow. 'Fine" he went back to reading the paper, "You don't have to tell me a thing. It's written all over your face"

Grace chuckled silently. She wasn't going to give Pat any details when she didn't know how she felt yet. The night was amazing, she never felt so content with someone as she did with John. It scared her knowing someone other than Sid made her feel that way, but it was just proof she needed to move on.

"Don't" Pat watched her

Grace looked up confused, "Don't what?"

Pat smirked, "Over think it all" he shook his head

John walked into the kitchen. "Johnny" Pat called "Where have you been man" John ran his hand through his wet hair. Grace was surprised he got ready so quick. He must have woke up just after she left the room. He wore a pair of worn khaki cargo shorts and his Blackhawks hoodie. Grace couldn't help but grin at how cute he was.

John and Grace exchanged sheepish smiles as John sat down beside Pat. "Sorry I missed our work out buddy"

Pat looked between the both of them with a knowing look. "Oh yeah. I bet you are"

John blushed as he turned trying to hide it from Patrick. He wasn't going to say a word until Grace was ready, he didn't mind keeping it from everyone, forcing anything wasn't his intention. His only intention was showing Grace how much he cared.

"Where is everyone" he asked trying to change the subject

"Bur, Dunks, Seabs and Hammer took the boat out early and Abbey Patrick and Buff are shopping" Pat answered

John nodded realizing it was pretty late. He looked at Grace, "I guess we should start loading up the truck if you have to be at the airport by 1" John said "We could go for a drive around town and grab lunch before"

Grace nodded "That sounds great" she said putting her mug in the dishwasher.

John stood "I'll go get your bag" he said passing her and running his hand across her back slightly.

Patrick didn't notice as he got up with a disappointed expression. "You sure you don't want to stay another couple of days"

Grace smiled, "If I didn't have to work believe me I would"

Patrick sighed, "That's why being a hockey player is better then being a nurse"

Grace chuckled "I don't think I could cut it as a hockey player. My slap shot stinks" She thought back to that first day in Pittsburgh and Sid teaching her to shoot. Her gut ached as she tried to pass it off

Patrick laughed pulling her in for a hug, "Guess I'll see you back in the big city"

"You bet. Be good out here" Grace smiled pulling away

Pat smiled, "I can't promise anything"

Grace laughed. "You guys look happy" Patrick said with a nod, "Really. You're glowing, and so is he"

Grace looked away about to ask Pat to keep it a secret. Pat nodded, "I wont say anything, but please just give him a shot"

Grace looked up at her friend with a smile. She wanted to. She nodded "I'll see you back in the city"

Pat smiled walking her out to the front of the house. John came back inside holding the keys. "I just want to check to make sure I didn't forget anything" Grace said walking upstairs

John nodded as he watched her head upstairs. "Dude you say one word.." John knew Pat was staring at him with a smirk

Pat raised his hands "You have had a thing for her since you met her and finally after months"

John looked at him, "Seriously." He said, "I'm not going to push anything on her until she's ready"

Pat smiled, 'She really is different isn't she" Pat said, "She's not just some girl you like"

John watched Grace come back down with her carry on and her sweater and smiled. "She's different, Kaner. She's the one" he said staring at her, 'But she's also that to someone else's as well"

Grace smiled one last time at Pat giving him another hug. 'Tell the guys and Abby bye and that I had to great time with them"

Pat nodded, "Have a safe flight"

Grace let go and walked out while John followed giving Pat one last nod.

As they made their way down the dirt road in Johns truck Grace looked out of the window taking in the scenery one last time.

"I'm going to miss this place" she sighed

"Well like I said, you are always welcome" John said with one hand on the steering wheel. He leaned towards the middle consol of the front seat, laying his right arm across it.

Grace smile looking towards John, "I might take you up on that"

There was a comfortable silence as they headed into town and towards downtown Winnipeg. Grace had never been and since John grew up there, it was nice to see it from his perspective.

They didn't mention last night as John took her through the city, going by the cities monuments, where he'd been and would spent time as a kid.

Grace still felt the guilty pangs of Sidney while with John, she wondered if they'd ever go away.

"So you gonna miss me while I'm working away and you're partying what's left of your summer at your huge cabin on the lake" Grace said as her and John stopped at the ticket window in the airport.

John looked down with a grin, "I have no one to hide with anymore"

Grace giggled, "I guess you're going to have to make do."

John smiled resting his hands on her shoulders, "One more week shouldn't be too bad, it'd be easier if you were still here"

Grace looked down disappointed, "I do want to stay..believe me"

John nodded understandingly "I know. It's just with what happened last night..." John shrugged "It makes me miss you more"

Grace smiled "I know the feeling"

John looked at Grace unsure, he wanted to ask her where they were at but he didn't want to push. He tried to smile.

Grace smiled looking down at her feet then back up at John bashful. She groaned not wanting to get on the plane. John pulled her into his arms and rested his head on her shoulders.

"I had one of the best nights of my life last night with you Grace" John said. "But I don't want to pressure you or force you into anything you're not sure of but I'm here whenever you're ready"

Grace pulled away and nodded. "I did too. There's something here John" she rested her head on his chest and looked at him, "And I appreciate you being patient"

John nodded.

"I should get going or else I'll miss my plane" Grace said feeling as though she could cry.

John ran his hand through her hair and down her face. "I'll see you soon"

Grace nodded and reached up to kiss him on the lips. John held her and couldn't help but smile as he kissed her soft lips.

"Bye" he said

Grace walked looking behind her at John.

It had been a week since John and the guys got back from Winnipeg and they were occupied with training camp. Every day after camp Grace spent the afternoon with John. They still hadn't talked about where they were at but Grace didn't care, she loved where they were at and they had something good going.

As they sat in millennium park Grace smiled as John laid on his back quiet, "You thinking about preseason?" she asked

"Yeah and how I can lose that stupid Captain Serious nickname this year" he smiled

Grace shrugged, "Just walk into the locker room wearing a pink unitard...that should do the trick"

John laughed, "And where would I get one of those"

"Should probably figure that one out Captian Serious" Grace said with a grin

John playfully grabbed Graces leg, while she cried in laughter. John pulled her down into his arms and sat with Graces head rested on his chest. "WE have a good thing going here right?" he asked

Grace nodded.

"Will it change once the preseason starts?" he wondered having found out the preseason games are against Pittsburgh

Grace knew what he meant. Sooner or later Sidney would be back, and sooner or later people would find out about Grace's relationship with John. John didn't look past present day with Grace, he didn't want to. He couldn't help but worry that this wasn't a long-term thing for her. He on the other hand wanted her for long term; She was the first girl he'd been with where he saw a future with her.

Grace thought about her answer, she didn't want it to change. She loved being with John, she felt like she was beginning to move on with her life. But there was a possibility once the season started of things changing.

"I'm not sure John" she said honestly, "Right now I would hope they didn't"

John took a little comfort in that. "Good, I'm not ready to give my girl up just yet"

Grace turned her head to face John and smiled. "I'm you're girl am I?"

John nodded matter of fact, "well yeah" he looked away with a grin "unless you don't want to be.."

Grace smiled and thought for a moment. She was his and she wanted to be, she was scared she wouldn't be able to give him her whole heart, she didn't know yet if she was whole again.

She simply nodded, "better be your only one" she looked back up at the metal overhang in the park and heard and felt John laugh.

She knew then she wasn't whole. She didn't know if she would ever be again, Sid had a piece of her no one would ever have and Grace thought she might never get it back. No matter how much time had passed and even if she moved on.


	33. Chapter 32

Grace walked through the tunnels of the united centre waiting while John got changed. She had been invited to watch practice along with Patrick Sharps wife and some of the other girlfriends. Grace roamed the halls patiently trying to figure out how to break the news back in Pittsburgh that she moved on. It had only been a couple days since their talk in the park, but Grace didn't want to keep it a secret long.

She watched as Patrick and his wife passed. Both smiling and giving a wave, "Johnny's just finishing up with the press Grace, he'll be out in a minute" Patrick smiled

Grace nodded, 'Thanks, Patrick"

"Grace, are you coming to the game next weekend?" Abby asked

Grace nodded certain with a smile. "Great, I'll save you a seat"

Grace smiled, "Thanks Abby" she watched them leave and was glad she connected with at least one of the wives. The girls were a little different in Chicago compared to Pittsburgh. The penguin's wives and girlfriends seemed a little more grounded. The hawk's girls were nice; Abby reminded Grace more of home she thought.

"Sorry" She heard john approach her from behind. "Couldn't exactly tell the media I had a beautiful girl waiting for me"

Grace smiled, appreciative John was patient and understood Grace didn't want to make their relationship public until she told her family. "I can't imagine they'd let you out any soon if you told them that"

The corner of Johns mouth curled, 'They'd come out running after you"

Grace shivered at the thought. She enjoyed staying out of the hockey world while in Chicago. John chuckled at her expression. "Hey you want to go grab dinner with Stalberg, Kaner, and his new flavor of the month?"

Grace hadn't heard of Pat's new fling, she was intrigued though as she nodded. "Sure"

Later that night as John pulled his Benz into the parking lot of the lounge he put the car in park and paused holding Grace's hand. "Hey I want to tell you something" he said with a grin on his face

Grace looked at him with a smile intrigued. She loved when he had that look on his face. His serous look was softened

John smiled, as he looked in her eyes. She was beautiful. With her loose curls falling passed her shoulders and her fringe pinned back to reveal her bright green eyes. She was beautiful. Even in a pair of worn skinny jeans and a lace top under a red cardigan she was beautiful. The kind of girl John always hoped for.

He ran his hand over her cheek, "You're beautiful." Grace smiled, he gave her goose bumps when he told her that, "And you make me happy, really happy"

And he made her heart skip a beat. She leaned over and kissed him. "You make me really happy too" she said looking back at him

Those big brown eyes of his were so caring. She couldn't contain her smile. She didn't care.

"I've been wanting to tell you that since I stepped onto the ice tonight and I saw you sitting in the stands" John said

Grace smiled, "Next time just yell from the ice, I'm sure no one will mind"

John laughed, "Ill keep that in mind"

They got out of the car after one more kiss and stepped into the lounge arm and arm. It was the first time they were going out with other people as a couple. Grace was a little anxious seeing as they still weren't very public about their relationship. Grace hadn't even told her father yet.

"Finally, here are the prom king and queen" Pat yelled raising his arms

Grace and john smiled. Grace saw the girl on Pats arm and tried to keep a friendly smile. John was right she really did look a jersey Shore girl. She had long black hair and heavy make up surrounding her eyes.

Her tan wasn't even a tan; it looked like Grace's little brother took an orange marker to her. She tried to keep her smile light.

"Oh my gawd" she smiled, "You're prettier than on TV"

Grace smiled then looked at Jon worried, Pat didn't realize She'd recognize Grace, 'You've watched 24/7?"

"Like, a million times" she said

Grace and John sat down, "That's great" Grace smiled. It wasn't though.

"I can't believe you let cameras film you 24/7 while meeting your dad for the first time, and talk about awkward with Mike Green" she said

Grace looked at John realizing she had yet to explain what happened with Mike. "That's a long story" she rubbed his leg.

John couldn't help but grin. "Maybe Stephanie can tell us"

Grace nudged him with a smirk.

"It was all over message boards" Stephanie said

Graces smile sunk. Pat laughed, "Those stupid Girlfriend boards?"

She nodded. Grace was confused, 'what are girlfriend boards"

Pat shrugged, "This website has hockey news and these message boards dedicated to players girlfriends, but really its just a bunch of gossip and they're run by a bunch of psycho girls"

Stephanie shifted as she giggled, "They are so nuts, but a lot of people were saying that you two dated before you moved to Pittsburgh and then were still dating when you started dating Sid" she leaned over, "You made the better choice"

Grace shifted uncomfortable. She didn't realize she'd be sitting with a gossip-crazed fan.

John rubbed her back comforting. She was surprised John was acting so calm about it. But Grace figured, he'd seen enough in his day that he was used to it.

Realizing what she had said Stephanie giggled, 'But no of course, Johnny's the even better choice"

John smiled uncomfortable. "Who needs a drink" Pat said

Grace and john both raised their hands. John patted her back and stood up, "Vodka Seven?" he asked knowing her drink

She nodded, "Double"

John smiled running his hand down her neck to try and calm her down. Grace looked as he walked to the bar with Pat. He was being surprisingly calm about it all and taking Stephanie in stride. He almost found it all funny.

Grace looked back a Stephanie who smiled. "Sorry" she said

Grace shook her head politely, "Its fine. I didn't realize such things existed. And for the record, Mike and I never dated" she shook her head not knowing why she felt she had to explain to her, "We …hung out one night and I gave him my number and yea we still talked while I was in Pittsburgh but we were never together"

Stephanie nodded understanding, 'But he was hung up on you." She paused "so I heard"

Grace raised her eyebrows, how much did this girl know about her life. Grace tried to shrug it off. "I was honest with him about not wanting to jump into a relationship with him because of what was going on with my dad"

She nodded, "Then you met Sid.."

Grace nodded silent. Stephanie was the last person she wanted to talk to about Sid.

"So Stephanie, Pat says you're a bartender" John sat back down and placed Grace's drink in front of her.

Grace took a long sip trying to compose herself. Now she really was getting a headache.

"Yeah over at Reily's. Pat comes in all the time and finally I got the courage to give him my number"

John nodded eyeing Pat. "What you couldn't approach her?"

Pat shrugged with a cocky smile, "You know that's not how I work"

Grace rolled her eyes with a smile. "I let them come to me" Pat added pulling Stephanie towards him.

"Unlike you, Johnny who makes googly eyes at a girl for weeks before even making a move" Pat nodded towards Grace and John

Grace blushed looking at John.

"How did you two meet" Stephanie asked

Grace dreaded Stephanie knowing more information about her. She looked at John to tell the story.

"Well" he cleared his throat. "Kaner and I were out with our buddy Derek when Pat caused Derek to punch a brick wall and break his hand."

Pat smirked shaking his head, "Never going to live that down"

"So we took him to the hospital and Grace was his nurse." John continued

Stephanie smiled, "awe" she yelled, 'That's so cute"

Grace took another drink. John smiled knowing what Grace was thinking, "Then the next morning I ran into her learning her and I live in the same building. We became good friends over the summer and it eventually grew into this" he explained

Grace nodded approving of the story.

"It all came down to a romantic walk along the lake" Pat fluttered his eyes, "Where Johnny professed his love for Grace"

"Awe" Stephanie yelled again

John shook his head, "Not exactly, but you keep dreaming there pal"

After a few more drinks John looked at his watch, "We should get going" He said to Grace

She nodded relived.

As they both stood Grace gave a polite smile to Stephanie, "It was nice meeting you" she said

"Same here, we should hang out next time the guys have a game" Stephanie smiled

Grace's smile became fake as she tried to think of an excuse. "That sounds fun"

She grabbed Johns arm and squeezed following him out. As she got in the car, she blew out a huge sigh. John got in and burst into laughter, "That chick is a piece of work"

Grace shook her head, 'Good lord I hope Pat gets tired of her quick"

John laughed as he pulled her out, "Yeah or else she might make you watch 24/7 episodes with her so you can explain it all in detail"

Grace playfully hit him in the arm, 'That's not funny" she said, 'She knew everything, mind you it was a little blown out of proportion but she knew"

They headed home and Grace dreaded seeing the girl again.

A few days later Grace got back home after a night shift at the hospital to the phone ringing as she stepped into the house. "Hello" she answered it.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me" She heard Dan

She smiled, "Never Dad. I just got home from a night shift. I've had one day off this whole week"

"Well I'm glad I caught you, because I wanted to ask when you were going to tell me about you're new boyfriend" he said

Grace almost dropped the phone. She walked into the living room and sat down holding her head. "Dad, I wasn't trying to keep it a secret, I promise"

"Me finding out about it from one of the guys after they heard it off of some message board doesn't help your cause Grace" he said softly.

Dad didn't sound angry. He was hurt; one for his daughter keeping a secret from him, and two knowing she was moving on when Dan still hoped her and Sidney would work it out.

Grace knew exactly how that got out as she thought about what she would do to Stephanie when she saw her again. "Dad…"

"Does he make you happy?" Dan asked

"Yes" She said simply

"Does he treat you right?"

"Tells me every day how much he cares about me"

"Telling you is one thing Grace" Dan interjected

"He shows it too. More…" She stopped

Dan knew what she was about to say. "I see"

"Please don't be upset, Dad" Grace pleaded. "I never planned for it, I never wanted to try and hurt anyone with this"

"I know you didn't. It's just an adjustment everyone is trying to process"

She knew Sidney knew. "How is he"

"Heartbroken" Dan said simply, "But he knew what the consequences of his actions would be"

Grace didn't say anything. She wasn't trying to punish Sidney. "He actually finished training camp. Been symptom free for a couple weeks"

Grace smiled; she had been hoping he'd be able to get back to playing. "That's great. Any time frame on when he'll get to play in a game?"

"Not yet. He needs to be cleared for contact next. That's the next step. But we're finally going in the right direction"

"Good" she said

"He's determined Grace" Dan said

"I know he is" she said

She wondered what was fueling that determination, was it her?

She was quiet and so was Dan. She didn't know what to say she felt awful for not telling Dan about her relationship with John but she felt like the damage was already done seeing as Dan was heartbroken just as bad as Sid was.


	34. Chapter 33

Grace wasn't sure what else to say. Dan was silent on the other end as well.

"So are you all set for preseaon?" she asked then she suddenly smacked her hand to her forehead in embarrassment for asking such a stupid question.

"That's what I also wanted to ask you" Dan said

Grace sighed, "Dad I don't think me coming out there is such a good idea right now"

"I guess your boyfriend didn't tell you then" Dan replied

Grace stopped pacing. "What are you talking about? And you know his name dad" she got a little irritated

"I'm sorry" he sighed. He was frustrated, but he shouldn't be taking it out on Grace. He believed that she was going to tell him, and that this whole mess wasn't her doing.

"We play Chicago next week. Feel like putting up your old man? Maybe I can meet John under less competitive circumstances"

Grace was stunned. She didn't know they were coming to Chicago. John never said a word. Suddenly she felt sick of the idea of Sidney and John being in the same building, and her being there as well.

"Yeah. No of course" she said

"You didn't know we were coming.." he said

"No. John never mentioned that and I don't keep that close of an eye on the team. But it's fine, Dad you know you're welcome here"

"Its not me I'm worried about Grace. Sid hasn't told me if he's coming on the trip yet…but if he does…"

"It's fine dad. We're all adults" Grace said

She hoped.

Just then she saw John open the front door and walk in. She looked at him trying to push aside her worries, but John knew her too well and stepped towards her curious.

"Ok well I'll let you know the details when I get them. I'm looking forward to seeing you kiddo, you and John"

Grace gave a defeated smile "me too dad. I love you. Tell Mary Beth and Bryan that I miss them"

"I will. Love you too" he said hanging up

Grace hung up and sighed running her hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" John asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well for starters. Patrick's 'Girlfriend" she air quoted "Posted about us on that stupid message board and it got back to my dad"

John stepped back amazed, "Get out" he said.

Grace nodded. "He called asking when I was planning on telling him about us."

John ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, baby" he stepped towards her again, "You know I've heard about them, Kaner's more popular on them but never did I think I would be dragged into that. And you as well. I'm sorry." He said sincerely

Grace sighed with a small smile. "It's not your fault" she said, "Just that over processed puck bunny" she rested her head on his chest as he laughed. She couldn't help but let a small smile slip out hearing his laugh.

"Tell me how you really feel about her" he said humored she was being so viscous. He'd always known Grace to hold her tongue on things like this.

"Can I sugar coat that for you?" he asked

Grace nodded silent.

"We wont have to deal with her anymore anyways. Pat dumped her" he said resting his chin on her head.

Grace sighed in relief but the damage was still done.

"Good, now I have some more not so good news"

"Oh yeah?" John said

"You're playing Pittsburgh next week and my dad is staying with me while they're here and he wants to meet you"

John was silent for a moment. "I don't have anything that can sugar coat that"

Grace walked into Reilly's Friday night intending to meet John and some of the guys for a beer and to watch the Oilers and Penguins play. She didn't know why they would pick the place Pat's ex still worked at but she was determined to give Stephanie a piece of her walked in still angry over Stephanie outing her and John on a gossip site. Wearing black jeans and a loose purple linen tank she spotted the guys and then Stephanie at the bar.

She stopped and walked to the bar. John saw and laughed hitting Pat. "Good thing you got over her pretty quick Kaner. Grace is about to do some damage"

"Hey" Grace called over the bar as she stopped and leaned over the counter.

Stephanie smiled, "Hey girl. How are you?" she suddenly read Grace's sour expression

She shook her head, "Pretty pissed off. It takes a pretty pathetic person to go on some stupid message board and lay out other peoples business you're not apart of"

Stephanie's smile disappeared. "You got something to say bitch?"

This girl really was a bimbo Grace stood back blown away by her stupidity, "I'm saying it right now…" She looked over at the guys, "You're not even worth it. Good thing Pat realized that as well" Grace said walking away

Stephanie was speechless as Grace walked to the table to the cheering guys. Walking into John's open arm he rubbed her back. "That's my girl, classy as ever but cross her" he shook his head, "You better watch yourself"

Grace shook the anger off and tried to smile. John kissed her cheek "You all good now" he said into her ear

She nodded sitting on the stool beside him. "Yeah. Pat, you sure have taste"

Pat shrugged, "She seemed cool in the beginning"

"That's because you were wasted" Victor said

Grace woke up wrapped in Johns arms realizing what today was. Today her dad and the team got into town, and tomorrow the pens and the hawks faced off for the first time. Her stomach was turning she was so anxious. The uncertainty of whether or not Sidney was traveling with the team was eating away at her. It was the most she thought about him since being with John, she felt guilty, she shouldn't care if he was coming or not. But she did, because that small piece of her was still holding on to the hope that her and Sid would end up together.

Grace turned over to face a still sleeping John. She smiled. She was falling for him, she felt her heart tell her it was ok to love him, but there still was the piece of her that couldn't let go of Sidney.

She nuzzled closer to his chest and she felt him slowly wake up with a soft moan. "What time is it?" he mumbled

"Almost 8. I have to pick my dad up at 11" she said softly

John groaned, "That's too early"

Grace nodded, "Then go back to sleep" she smiled

John held her closer, and groaned again, "That's not good. I'm up. Just, let's just lay like this for a while" he said with his eyes still closed

Grace smiled contently.

Grace stood on the tarmac of the airport trying not to pace. She still hadn't found out if Sidney made the trip to Chicago and Dan, Grace, and John planned to have dinner at Graces house that night, just another thing to stress her out. She hoped Dan would accept John in spite of what he felt about her and Sidney.

Grace watched the plane pull into the run way and the air traffic controllers set the wheels in place and the stairs approach the door. Her heart was beating so fast she felt sick to her stomach. She was fine about seeing her Dad, it was the rest of the team she was worried about.

Once the door opened the first person she saw put a huge smile on her face. Geno stood at the top of the landing step with a big smile.

He charged down the steps and towards grace setting down his bags and lifting her in a hug. "Grace" he said

"Hey Geno" she giggled, "I missed you" she hugged him back

He set her down, "You didn't visit" he said, "But I forgive you"

She smiled, "Well I'm glad you do, how bout the rest of the team" she watched everyone file out of the plane.

Marc was next as he approached with a huge smile. Grace was relieved as she opened her arms for a huge. "Flower" she hugged him

"Hi Grace" he lifted her like Geno. "Good to see you. What's this about you and John Toews"

He set Grace down, Grace shook her head, "It's a long story, and wasn't supposed to come out the way it did"

"Geno's girlfriend read it on those girlfriend boards" Marc pointed

Grace shook her head, "Some chick Kane picked up for a week wanted her five minutes of attention"

She saw Sid making his way down the stairs with Cooke and Pascal, Dan was in front of them. "There she is" Dan smiled

Grace tried to smile as Dan came in for a hug. Grace looked over Dan's shoulder to see Sid watching them as he got on the bus with the rest of the team. He wore a small smile, but it was a sad smile. He lost her for real. Grace's heart was beating so fast seeing Sidney, she tried to focus on seeing her dad.

Grace looked back at her dad and smiled. "Well, should we get going? I'll take you home so you can drop off your stuff then take you to the rink?" Grace said wanting to get out of there.

Dan nodded "That sounds good. We have the ice for 3pm"

Grace nodded, knowing John had practice at 12. Geno and Marc gave Grace one last hug before getting on the bus.

The car ride was quiet as Grace drove Dan back to her apartment. "So" Dan broke the silence. He could tell Grace was caught off guard

Grace tried to smile, "Soo.. Flight was good?"

Dan smiled nodding, "He didn't decide until late last night, in case you're wondering"

Grace nodded. "It's fine dad"

They pulled into the condo and headed upstairs, "If it's ok with you, I thought we could stay in tonight, home cooked meal?" Grace said unlocking the door

Dan nodded, "That sounds great." He followed her in "John doesn't…live here right?" he looked around seeing his stick leaning against the wall

Grace shook her head, "No no, he was given that stick to test, he hasn't gotten around to it yet because he keeps forgetting it's here…Dad it's only been a month"

Dan nodded relieved, "Just checking.." he looked around the place, "He makes you happy huh"

Grace nodded. Dan stood and faced his daughter. There was a change in her, she was happy and it showed. She seemed content here in Chicago and with John. Dan was happy Grace found happiness again but felt torn wanting Sid and her together again. He couldn't hate the man who helped his daughter heal from the hurt Sid caused.

He nodded, "Well he's ok in my books." He looked around again, "You love him?"

Grace looked at Dan embarrassed "Dad, a month" she was shocked he was asking "I feel like I could though" she admitted

"Not that I would ever try to talk you out of taking a chance on having a great relationship but seeing what happened I worry about you jumping into something too quick"

"I know" Grace nodded, "Trust me, I'm going slow and he knows and understands it all"

Dan nodded, "Good" he rested his hand on her shoulder, "That about does it for my Dad trying to sound like he knows best"

Grace laughed hugging her dad. "Thanks Dad"

"Anytime Grace. Now lets go, I can't be late for my own practice"

Grace went in with Dan to the rink to watch a bit of practice and see if she could catch John.

After leaving Dan to head to the visitors side she walked down the hall towards the locker room and saw John still hanging around in his sweats.

"Hey babe" he smiled kissing her "Did you get your dad?"

Grace nodded, "He's here. We're good. What are you still doing here?"

"Worked out. Going to head home and take a nap before dinner. You staying here for a while?"

She nodded, "Yeah for a little while. I'll call you when I get home"

John nodded kissing her again. "Ok see you later"

John pulled away to walk back into the locker room when he saw Sidney. Grace looked up and froze.

Sid approached them. "John" He nodded

Grace was wide eyed in fear. Sid had a small smile. "I just wanted to come over and say hi. It's been a while."

John smiled nodding shaking Sidney's hand almost as surprised as Sid. "It has. I texted you when everything went down after we heard you were out. I hear you're doing better"

Sidney nodded. He glanced at Grace, "Sorry about the no reply" he shook his head, "Wasn't myself. But I'm doing better, slowly but getting better"

John nodded "That's great. We're all hoping you get back on the ice playing in the game soon man"

Grace felt like she was in a dream. She never imagined this happening. She was speechless.

"Well I should get back over to the other side. I just wanted to say hello" Sid nodded to Grace

John smiled "Yeah thanks. Good to see you" he looked at a stunned Grace before turning to the dressing room. "I'll see you at dinner"

Grace nodded. John leaned in and kissed her one more time to bring her back to reality. Sid tried to look down. Seeing Grace kiss someone else was like a knife through his heart.


	35. Chapter 34

John went inside and Grace was left with Sidney in the hall. She was still speechless after seeing her new boyfriend with her ex boyfriend catching up. It was weird enough they were friends before Grace knew either of them, but to see them together now was odd for Grace.

She looked around the hall trying to find an excuse to sneak off but she was coming up short.

"John's a good guy. You look happy. I'm happy you're doing well Grace" Sid said breaking the silence. His tone was even, like he genuinely was happy for her.

Grace was about to respond but was cut short when she heard Dan through the halls. It was the excuse she was looking for, she couldn't do this with him there. Grace didn't have the strength to talk to him about her relationship. She couldn't tell him that while she looked happy, she still wasn't whole because of him. And that she might never be.

"Going to be late for practice" she had trouble getting the words out.

Sid nodded continuing down the hall while Grace walked towards the ice.

She found her dad with a smile on his face at the end of the tunnel 'What?" Grace asked "Why are you smiling like a 5 year old"

Dan held up her skates and Grace rolled her eyes, "You left these in Pittsburgh. And I thought it'd be fun if you helped run practice"

Grace sunk, "Dad…" After her run in with Sidney, she didn't know if she could keep up with the strong face.

He nodded, "Lace up" he handed the skates to Grace and stepped off the bench. Grace sat down and laughed to herself pulling off her shoes.

Grace skated onto the ice with a stick in hand and her own whistle. She heard the chuckles from the guys and skated towards Geno.

"Keep laughing Geno, 20 laps wont seem funny" Grace smiled spearing Geno gently

He smiled, "20 easy"

She watched as Sid skated on with a white helmet while the rest of the team wore black. "He doing it for you" Geno said, "He determined to get back and get well for you. To make it all up to you"

Grace nodded. "He needs to make it up to himself fist Geno" She looked up at the stands at the media and saw John sitting in the stands before getting up and walking out.

Grace stood with the whistle in her mouth running left wing shooting drills with the leftys and centers. Sid was on her side while Dan ran the right side.

As she watched with the assistant coach Sid was up. He took the pass and shot it past Brent's shoulder into the back of the net. It was like he never left the game.

He skated to top beside Grace. "Must be weird running practice again" he said out of breath

Grace nodded, "It is. Lot is different." She said looking at the blade of her stick. She was trying to look at anything but his eyes.

"A lot quieter without Max around" Sid said with a grin.

Grace couldn't help but laugh nodding. She was disappointed to hear Max signed with Philadelphia "Yeah not having Max around is a big adjustment"

She watched the next drill. "You're looking good out there" she nodded

Sid shrugged, "I don't feel that way yet. But thanks that means a lot"

Grace looked at the drills avoiding eye contact. "It will eventually. Just keep working at it little by little"

She skated to the other side to start more drills, she wanted to limit her interaction with Sid knowing watching him play was only making it worse. Seeing him act so calm about finding out about her and John made her nervous, and seeing him on the ice again were igniting her old feelings for him, but reminding her all the more of what he did to her.

Grace and John sat on the couch while Dan sat in the armchair with a small smile on his face. Seeing Grace with John made Dan sure she was being smart. He made her happy; Dan saw that in Grace's eyes. But he knew his daughter too well; there still were feelings Grace was fighting for Sid.

"It's nice to meet you in a more casual setting Dan" John smiled, "Grace talks non stop about you"

Dan smiled looking at blushing Grace, "Feelings mutual John. I'm glad you've been taking good care of her"

John rubbed Graces shoulder; it was a little awkward trying to find a common ground for conversation that didn't involve hockey seeing as the two would be facing off against each other tomorrow. "Did you spend much of the summer at home, John?"

He nodded, "I spent about a month there, and my family likes Chicago quiet a bit so they come out here mostly. I have a cabin on the lake just outside if Winnipeg where I spent a few weeks" Dan nodded interested

"I guess with you're brother away now playing in Ohio you're parents are used to the empty house" Dan smiled

John nodded, "Oh definitely, It was hard for them when I left home to play in North Dakota, but now with Dave leaving they couldn't get him out the door fast enough"

They laughed. Grace was settling into the idea of Dan and John getting along. Dan seemed to genuinely like John.

"It was hard seeing Grace leave" Dan looked at Grace with a sullen expression, "But it just took some time to realize Chicago is good for her"

Grace smiled while tilting her head. She was glad Dan understood. Dan looked at his hands trying to come to terms with the last 8 months.

"I think I'll go check on the roast" Grace said walking to the kitchen.

John sat feeling a little vulnerable with Grace out of the room. Dan sensed Johns fear and chuckled to himself. "Blackhawks have been doing well so far preseason"

John nodded, "Joel's had us working on some new plays. Getting Bolland and Carcillo has added to our toughness"

Dan nodded, "It was a shame to see you guys loose to Vancouver in the first round"

"That was the indication that we needed same stronger guys. It was too bad Pens lost first round as well. With Sid and Geno gone it must have been tough. But congratulations on the Jack Adams award" John nodded

Dan smiled, "Thanks, it been a tough go but Geno's been working hard over the summer to get back in shape. He's looking like he's in the best shape of his life"

John grinned, "That's not a good thing for us"

Dan chuckled, "No I wouldn't imagine."

"Grace said Sid went through training camp with the team and is practicing" John mentioned "I had to watch a little of the practice to see for myself" he laughed to himself.

Dan nodded silently not knowing if he should mention Sid's progression.

"He came and saw us before you held practice" john nodded signaling it was ok "I send him a text when he was taken out just to see how he was but he never replied and he wanted to come say hi."

Dan nodded proud Sidney took that step. "Yeah I guess it's been a while since you two saw each other"

John nodded, "He's looking good. Like he's on the right track"

Dan nodded silently again. Dan didn't want to talk much about Sidney to John, Grace was a big factor in Sid's rehab and his previous downfall. Dan didn't want to burden John with that idea.

After dinner John washed the dishes while Grace and Dan laughed in the living room,

"So Bryan comes screaming down the hall in nothing but his underwear and a face full of wipe cream chasing down Marc-Andre and Cookie"

Grace was holding her sides, "I can't believe you let them into the house and do that to Bryan"

Dan nodded. "You only turn 12 once, and not every 12 year old can say they've been hazed by NHL players"

Grace shook her head with a smile. "Oh that's too funny. I'm sorry I missed his birthday. I hope he liked the new stick I got him"

Dan nodded, "Uses it every day"

Grace smiled. "Good"

John came back into the living room. "Dishes are done. I'm going to call it a night. I'm sure I'll be having nightmares of Geno charging after me" he said with a smile

Dan laughed as he stood and shook Johns hand "I'm sorry, but just be thankful I warned you ahead of time"

John nodded with a light smile. He wasn't worried. He was thankful he got a chance to meet Dan as more than just a coach. He already respected Dan as a coach but it grew now as he saw Grace and him interact. They had such a strong relationship for only knowing each other a short while.

"I'm glad we were able to do this Dan. Good luck tomorrow" John nodded

Dan smiled. It was hard not to like this kid. "You're a great player, john and a fine young man" he nodded. "It was good meeting you for real"

John walked to the door and Grace followed happy the night went well. She opened it standing as John turned to say goodnight. He smiled, "Come up later to say goodnight for real?" he asked

Grace nodded giving him a kiss. "You bet"

John left and Grace went back to her dad. Dan had a knowing grin on his face. "You never said Sid came and saw you two"

Grace nodded. "John tried to contact him back in January but Sid ignored it. He came to say hello" Grace still couldn't believe the courage it took Sidney to do that.

Dan looked away, "You think he came on the trip for you?"

Grace didn't want to think about it. She shrugged, "It doesn't matter either way"

Dan nodded, "Hear me out for a minute. From tonight. That guy" he pointed to the door, "Is really a terrific person. I meant what I said to him, I have respect for him as a player. He's a good captain for someone so young, and tonight my opinion stretched farther, you two actually remind me of Mary Beth ad myself" Dan admitted

Grace tried to breathe. Hearing the comparison made her feelings that much harder to try and comprehend. Dan was lucky enough to have two great loves, but he never had the chance to see what life would have been like with Graces mother. Now hearing the comparison made Grace examine her relationships even deeper, seeing the similarities between her and Dan.

"You two are good for each other. He loves you Grace" Dan shrugged, 'Whether he's admitted it or not yet, he does. It's written all over his face. he's relaxed with you, the way he looks at you its the same way I look at Mary Beth" Dan said

"But I still love and always will love your mother" He added, "And had I been given the chance to be in her life again, I'd have the same look on our face"

Dan knew his daughter all too well. She reminded Dan of himself. Grace lowered her head while she wiped away a tear. "I just wish that feeling would go away" she chocked "It's not fair to John, or to Sid, I don't want to feel like this"

Dan nodded, "I know. That guilt eats away at you, but its only still there because you haven't let yourself let go of Sid Grace. You need to make a decision once and for all on who to love. It will only make things easier for you"

Taking a deep breath "I must be a masochist to still have feelings for someone who hurt me so bad" She shook her head, "I want to move on. And John's the one I want to do it with but there's still a part of me that can't let go of Sid"

Dan nodded understanding, "Maybe its because he hasn't let go of you yet."

Grace looked away, "I can't sit here and wonder if he still loves me or not dad."

"Don't wonder, know" Dan said, "He still loves you, or else he wouldn't be trying this hard to get back to his old self. The kind of man you fell in love with. The only question is, is he too late"

Grace didn't say anything and sat on Dan's words.

"You know how I feel about Sidney. And you know how I feel about the two of you together. But tonight a saw something good too in you and John and I'm sorry you're having such a hard time. It's never easy being torn between two loves" Dan said. "For once I think even you're heart is having trouble deciding on who to love but you cant have both of them."

Grace nodded. "I know. But who's to say Sid's really changed dad. What if he gets hurt again?" she shrugged, "How do I know things will be different"

Dan shrugged, "That's the risk you take in these situations. But if you really wanted to make it work, you two will find a way. Sid's been through this already, if something happened where he'd be sidelined again, he knows what happens if he chooses to let himself slide into a depression"

Grace couldn't trust that just from hearing her Dad. She was too afraid to let herself think about the possibility of Sid getting hurt again. She couldn't even let herself think about what it would be like giving him a second chance, She still couldn't trust Sidney actually loved her after treating her the way he did.

Dan saw her mulling over her own thoughts. "I'm going to go to bed." he rubbed her back "Just think about all this"

Grace nodded. "Night dad"

Dan headed to the guest bedroom and shut the door while Grace stared out the window trying to collect herself. What was Sidney trying to accomplish by coming on the trip Grace wondered. Was it to see John and her together in order to let go? She found herself wondering if he was giving up on her.

She sighed trying to pt her mind at ease and she headed for Johns to say goodnight.

Walking in the front door "John?" she said softly.

John stood looking out the front window and smiled feeling some piece of mind from seeing him. Grace walked towards him as he opened his arm to hold her by his side. "What are you doing?" Grace asked

Being with him put her thoughts as rest. She felt calm with him, she needed it. She wanted to be with someone who didn't stress her out or cause her pain.

"Just thinking" he said

"Bout tomorrow?" Grace asked

"And tonight"

"What about tonight" Grace asked curious

"Seeing you with your dad was great. You two have a great relationship" he said, "I've never met anyone like you" he looked at her as he turned and leaned against the window. He held his arms around her waist. He shrugged still surprised there were someone like Grace out there,

Grace couldn't help but smile, "John what are you getting at?"

He held her face, "I'm falling head over heels for you Grace. You're the first girl I've ever loved"

Grace felt a rush of emotion as the tears started streaming down her face. "John..."

He smiled wiping them away. "I didn't mean to make you cry"

Grace ran her hand down his chest. "They're happy tears. You are such an amazing guy and I'm so lucky to have you and I'm so happy with you"

She didn't know if she could say the words back. She didn't know if she as whole enough to love John. She looked down trying to find the words.

"I didn't say the words, to hear them said back" John said in her ear. Grace looked up at him relieved.

"I really do care for you. You're the one person I care about most" Grace admitted

"I'm glad. That's something." he said running his hands down her shoulders, "I don't have any right to ask you where you're hearts at with Sid"

Grace was about to interrupt him but John stopped her, "I don't but my hope is for one day to have you're whole heart Grace"

Grace looked at John through her tear filled eyes. running her hand over his face she kissed him, "One day" she whispered

Grace was given an essential all access pass by Dan so she could go between both sides during the game. It was an intense day, not as intense as it would be if Sid were playing but having him in the building was a lot for Grace to take in.

The Pens had their morning skate while John sat in the stands looking out on the opposing team. Grace found him she smiled sitting in the row behind and leaned over wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My dad really psyched you out didn't he" Grace accused with a grin

John was watching the ice still; "Geno's a big guy already. And he likes to hit"

Grace kissed him on the cheek, "I thought that's why you have guys like Scott, Bolland, and Carcillo on your end"

"Geno will find a hole somewhere" John predicted

Grace couldn't help but smile. "You're not actually worried are you?"

John shook his head finally grinning. "No. But I would hate to take a hit from him"

Grace ran her hand down his chest, "You're an inch shorter than him but have ten pounds on him. I think you're going to be fine. But just don't take any cheep shots"

"You choosing him over me?" he finally turned his head. A grin on his face.

"Course not. But he's my number two" Grace smirked.

John turned back around and Grace still wrapped her arms around him as they watched the skate.

Sidney stood in the hall in view of Grace and John in the stands. With his hands shoved in the pockets of his slacks he let out a sigh. He wasn't giving up on her. He knew the day he met her that he'd love her the rest of his life. And he was determined to get healthy and show her he could be the man she once knew.

"What are you doing" Flower walked through the tunnel with his mask sitting on his head.

Sid shrugged, 'Watching the skate..." he smiled, "Practice isn't over yet, why are you off the ice"

Flower chuckled, "one of my straps snapped, I need Tony to fix it. He looked out and saw Sid's line of vision. Either you're taking notes on our plays or you're creeping on Grace"

Sidney looked at Flower, "I'm not having this conversation with you Flower" Sid started to walk.

He hadn't talked to anyone except Dan when it came to Grace. He didn't want to. No one understood what it was he was trying to do, or understood how bad he felt for what he did to her.

"She's obviously moved on Sid" Flower admitted, "And as much as I was rooting for the two of you, you didn't do anything to try and make it up to her, you let her go. John's a good guy, let him take care of her" Flower walked passed with out letting Sidney speak.

Flower was getting tired of Sidney's attitude about Grace. He wanted to see them work things out but he couldn't understand why Sid just let Grace go without trying to fix what happened.

Sidney wished he could explain everything to everyone and have them understand. But Dan told him not to bother unless he was healthy and completely committed to making it right. Sid wanted to be the man he used to be before he would try and get Grace back. Nothing could let him give p on her, and as much as he liked John, he'd still fight for Grace.

It was the first intermission and the Hawks were up by one while Grace watched from the Hawks press booth with Sharp's wife and kids. She knew Sid was just a few doors down but avoided going over there, even though Mario and Ray were over there. But figured she eventually would have to go see them.

She dragged herself down the hall and peeked inside the Penguins press box and Saw Sid gone. Ray and Mario were seated at the bar table that looked onto the rink.

"Sorry you're loosing" Grace smiled as she walked in

Both men looked up and smiled seeing Grace. 'Hi Grace" Mario smiled giving her a hug

Ray did the same, "We can see where you're loyalty now lies" he said with a smile

Grace shook her head. "I still bleed Black and gold" they laughed,

"How have you been? You're dad says you've been doing well here"

Grace nodded, "I am. Working at Chicago General. It's going well for me here" she nodded a firmly

Ray smiled, "And dating the captain of the city's team must have it's perks"

Grace looked away bashful, "It's not something either of us planned. But it's going well. I'm happy"

"Well that's great Grace. I have to be honest, we all miss you" Mario said

She smiled not wanting to reminisce about her time in Pittsburgh. "It was good to see you guys, I'll let you get back to the game"

She gave both men a hug goodbye and headed back to the other suite.

As the second period started she watched as John and Pat did their thing on the ice, making plays, making hits and scoring goals. Grace watched with a smile on her face, every time John was on the ice.

Pens were still trailing for the second intermission when Grace decided to head down to the Pens dressing room. She waited for the doors to open again and for Dan to come out but what she found wasn't her father. It was Sidney.

He stopped short and smiled. "Came down to hear the pep talk huh?"

"Their second line has a good forcheck, but they're taking stupid penalties that the hawks are capitalizing on" Grace answered with a shrug.

Sid laughed to himself as he looked at his feet. She knew how to call it as it was. "They got a few tough guys in the off season"

Grace nodded. "I take it Dan's still in there going at it?"

Sid nodded. "Why aren't you still inside?" Grace asked

He shrugged; "It's hard" he looked down again, "Being involved and going through the same emotions as the team but unable to help"

Grace looked down as well. Hearing him lament brought her back to seeing him in his darker days. All she saw were those empty eyes starring back at her telling her he didn't want her anymore. She shook her head avoiding his stare.

Sid read Graces expression. He didn't want her to think back to that time. "Grace..."

Before Grace could say anything the doors to the dressing room opened and Dan stood surprised to see the two in the hall. Dan smiled at Grace while giving Sid a wary look. "Came down to give us some pointers?" Dan asked looking at his daughter.

She shook her head, "Just support. Still cant get used to sitting way up top. I liked my old place" she looked at Sid as she followed Dan down the hall.

Sid ached watching her leave. He wished she were back there too.

As the game ended the Hawks came out with the win. As happy as Grace was for Jon's win she was disappointed to see her team lose.

Leaning against the wall she smiled as John came out dressed and with a smile on his face. "Good game?" he asked

Grace pouted, "I don't know whether to be happy or sad" she said while John wrapped his arms around her.

John smiled "Better decide, if we play them in the playoffs there will be no riding the fence" he joked

Grace rested her head on his chest and laughed. "You mind if I stick around and see my dad off?"

John shook his head, "Not at all. Didn't you remember, I leave tonight as well for "

Grace held her head, "Right... Sorry"

John kissed her "I'll be back day after tomorrow"

She nodded. "K Good luck"

John held her face for a moment staring into her eyes with a smile. "Don't miss me too much"

Grace smiled as he walked away knowing she'd miss him more than he knew.


	36. Chapter 35

Once John was out of sight Grace looked down the hall to the rink and walked towards the open space wanting some quiet, she liked standing in the empty rinks. Standing in a similar spot she once stood in Pittsburgh she closed her eyes trying to think of a life with John, where he had her whole heart. Where Sid no longer mattered to her.

"It's not the same on that side is it" She heard Sid's voice.

Her eyes were still closed and visions of a life with Sid flashed. Opening them with a sigh she looked over "Sid whatever it is you're trying to do..." she had enough of his reminiscing tone. She didn't want to sit and rehash the past.

"If it seems like I'm trying to insinuate or manipulate anything Grace I'm sorry that's not my intention" Sid said softly

Sidney was leaning over the boards looking out on the ice.

"It's not." She stated, "Then why did you come" Grace shrugged

He looked at his hands, "To see you"

Grace looked away not wanting to get into anything. "Well you did. And you're seeing me live a happy life, a happy life with someone who really cares about me" The anger was building up inside her that he had waited this long to come out and see her, and to say the things he was saying.

Sidney was silent. "And you have no idea how happy I am for you. But heartbroken at the same time"

Grace stepped off the hawks bench and onto the ice "Well that was all you're doing." she glared, she didn't want to get angry and she didn't want to relive all this again with him. "Sidney please I don't want to get into this. I should go see Dan"

"Every day I live with what I did to you and every day I try and get back to that person I used to be before all that for you Grace" Sid said

Grace stood in front of him. He meant it but she still couldn't understand. "Why? Why not for yourself. For your career?"

Sid looked around the rink. "All this means nothing if you're a part of it"

Grace looked down trying to avoid looking into his eyes. He got that light back and she was scared she succumb to her feelings,

"You had a funny of showing it" she shrugged. "The minute you realized you messed up you could have come to try and fix things, but you didn't. 8 months you let pass by, you obviously didn't want or need my help or support; you bought my house and forgot about it. I'm pretty sure where I belong in your life" she walked by

"You know that's not true" he said standing still.

She stopped "So what if my dad told you to stay away..." she turned, "You could have called, written, told Marc or Geno even. But you didn't" she pointed, "You let yourself drowned and the only person you were allowing to help you is you. And in my opinion that's a pretty selfish and lonely way to live, and it didn't get you very far did it"

Grace couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth; she wasn't trying to be hurtful. 8 months of pain and anger were finally coming to a head and she couldn't hold back.

Sidney looked away knowing at least part of what she was saying was right. He hurt her, and he realized he might not be able to fix it. Grace continued towards the dressing room to say good-bye to the team.

When she saw the locker room empty she looked around worried they'd already left. As she hurried to the parking garage she sighed relived to see the bus still parked with the guys gathered.

"Dad" she called out walking over trying to shake off her anger and appreciate her final moments with her dad.

Dan smiled "I thought you went home already"

Grace tried to smile, "No chance I'd leave without saying good-bye" she gave him a hug.

"Good because your standing at the door and giving a proper goodbye to everyone" Dan grinned. "All they kept talking about if how they haven't seen you in months and never got a proper good bye"

Grace looked down ashamed she left things almost as bad as Sid did with her,

Dan gave her one more hug, "Please come visit" he pleaded still holding her, "Mary Beth and Bryan are starting to get jealous"

Grace smiled tearing up. She nodded. "Love you"

"You too kid" He smiled getting on the bus.

Brooks, Kris, Park, Asham, all passed saying good-bye. Grace was starting to feel worse by the minute knowing Sid would approach sooner or later. But as she looked down the line he was nowhere to be found.

Cooke stopped and smiled, "You're boy is well protected" his stitches above his eye were an indication of the toughness Jon's team acquired this summer.

Grace couldn't help but smile as she hugged Matt, "Serves you right" she laughed, "Tell Jack I miss him hey"

Matt nodded getting on the bus. Down the line she went saying her goodbyes. Jordan looked down at her with a smile, "Bye stranger" he smiled

Grace rested her head on his chest hugging him, "I'm sorry I haven't been around"

Jordan nodded. "You're happy here. Don't feel bad about that"

Grace smiled still clinging to his hand while Jordan got on the bus.

Pascal smiled, "Don't let them give you a hard time. But come visit...often" he hugged her

All that was left were Geno and Marc-Andre. Grace was stumped as to where Sidney was. She looked at Geno and Marc surprised as they sandwiched her.

She couldn't help but smile. "I love you guys" she said as they let her go. She held on to both their hands, She looked around again

"Looking for Sid aren't you" Flower said

She looked back at Marc and shrugged, "Why isn't he on the bus?"

"He's flying to Florida tomorrow to meet with some chiropractor for this treatment that could help his rehab"

He never mentioned that when she asked why he came on the trip. She looked down and nodded, "Oh"

Geno wrapped his arm around her, "You come to Pittsburgh soon"

Grace nodded, "Soon. Promise"

"Right now?" he smiled

Grace shook her head; "Soon" she gave Geno a hug. "Stay out of trouble Geno"

Geno stepped on to the bus looking back at Grace with a smile. She waved missing her friend already. Marc waited wanting to see how she was.

"Grace, you still care about him don't you?"

Grace looked down, "I'm coming to a point where I can't ride the fence any longer. But the choice is pretty easy if I had to make it this minute"

Flower shook his head, "Well if were easy, you would have made it already" Grace was caught off guard by his words. He was right.

"I don't think I can ever understand why he did what he did and let me go without a word for this long"

Marc understood. "I don't know either. And believe me I tried to get him to open up about it but all he kept saying was that he going to be the guy he was before, for you"

Grace shrugged. "That doesn't make up for what happened"

Marc nodded, "I think he knows that too. But still doesn't make your life any easier"

She shook her head. Flower hugged her "I'm only a phone call away" he said

She nodded as she watched him get on the bus. She waved as the bus pulled away waiting for them to leave the garage before she broke down in a cry.

The hallway seemed longer and Grace couldn't get to her apartment fast enough. Digging for her keys as she turned the corner she looked up to see Sidney leaning against her door. She stopped stunned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised

Sid pushed off "Wanted to apologize for earlier"

She stepped towards her door still in shock Sidney was standing in her hallway. She didn't think he knew where she lived. She instantly started to theorize who would have told him.

Why would he be the one apologizing when it was Grace who had harsh words for him? She stood meekly not knowing what to do or say.

"I didn't want to ruin your night and your time with your dad" he said

Grace stared at the floor shaking her head. "You shouldn't be apologizing, I should be. I said some terrible things"

"They were true though. I deserve a heck of a lot more"

Grace wasn't going to argue with the fact. She looked up at him again shyly. He looked at her as he used to. Full of love, a small grin on his face. He couldn't not look at her the way he did. He was in awe of her whenever he looked at her.

"Well I should get going. Good night Grace" Sid started down the hall.

"You're headed for Florida tomorrow" she stopped him. She didn't think. All she knew was that in the moment she didn't want to see him leave just yet. A part of her wanted to talk to him again. She didn't understand it fully, and she still held her guard up but it was a reaction. She wasn't ready to see him go yet.

Sid stopped and turned "Yes" he nodded taking a step back towards her, "There's a neurologic Chiropractor who founded this treatment for concussions. He thinks he can help get my balance and vision back to normal"

She didn't know he was still have issues with his balance and vision. "But you went through training camp.." she said wondering how he was able to still skate.

Sid nodded, "Still having dizzy spells and I missed 40 percent of the shots I took" he winced even thinking about it.

Grace took a moment and debated asking him to come inside. Sid took her silence as his queue to head back to his hotel. He nodded taking a step away.

"Did you want to come in?" she finally said, "Talk more about this doctor your seeing?"

Sid looked back at her with a small smile. He tried to restrain himself from showing too much happiness. He gave a simple nod and walked to the door as Grace unlocked and stepped inside.

Following he looked around still smiling. "You have a really nice place here"

Grace placed the keys on the table and looked around, "Yeah" she sighed, "I was surprised I got the place after I saw what the listing was"

He nodded, "Did you buy or rent?"

"I rent it. The owners live in New York, Wall Street types. Just wanted the place for the sake of having another property but they hate Chicago. I can't understand why" Grace watched as Sidney looked around the living room.

"They only get bigger as you go up the building. John says the top floor is one unit" Grace added.

Sid looked through the photos she had on the bookshelf sitting with her nursing and medical books.

"When did you take this?" he held up a photo of Heinz filed at sunset.

She couldn't help but smile. "Just after practice"

"Looks like you took it from the same spot we made Jordan climb to after he lost the shootout" Sid looked at the photo remembering as if he was back there again.

Grace saw his reflective expression and tried to not go back there with him. She looked down and dropped the keys on the table.

"He was so happy to be back" Sid said, "He spent the whole year thinking the day would never come"

Grace nodded, "But it did, eventually. You just have to be patient" she said knowing he was thinking about himself

Sidney placed the photo back on the shelf and sighed. "I know. I really believe that now. Took a while to get to that optimistic spot but" he nodded, "I know there's no other option for me other than to get better"

Grace softened her expression. "I'm glad you came to that conclusion" she sat in her armchair and curled her feet under her.

Sid sat on the couch with her hands folded leaning forward. "The doctors are really optimistic that this treatment will help"

Grace nodded, "Do you think it will?"

He shrugged, "I can't afford to get my hopes up on a unconventional method like this, but I also can't afford not to try at least"

Grace nodded. "It sounds like you've got nothing to lose"

Sid nodded, thinking that was exactly it. He had nothing left to lose because he had lost it all already. "I really don't" he said looking at the floor, "And that's all my doing" he said running his hand over his face

Grace looked away not wanting to answer.

"So" he stood up and walked around the living room again. He turned towards the open window and looked out onto the city.

"The house is still available by the way. I haven't done anything with it." he turned back "I meant what I said. It's yours"

Grace shook her head. "I couldn't take it back without the money. I wouldn't feel right about it"

She didn't want to owe Sid anything. The house held a bitter taste in her mouth after everything. Every time she thought about the house, she thought back to the night he told her he wanted to buy it and the night it went into escrow.

"It wouldn't have turned out that way if I didn't..."

Grace stopped him, "Sidney," she got up running her hand through her hair.

"Sorry" he said

Grace paced, "This" she pointed between the both of them, "Is hard enough as it is. And adding in all the what if's is only making it worse"

Sid nodded. "I understand that" he said "But I just want to make it all up to you. I want to make it all right again"

Grace stopped and stared at him. She didn't know if she could believe it all would work out.

"Sid, I don't know if you can" she admitted "A lot has happened"

He nodded, " I know. You're happy here" Grace nodded, "You have John"

Grace looked down

"You've moved on..." he sighed

Grace looked down. Had she though. She kept feeling the pangs of guilt and she'd still wake p in the night after dreaming of Sidney.

"Haven't you?" he asked

The tears welled up in her eyes and she kept staring at the floor trying to hide her emotion from him. Sidney knew though as he stepped towards her,

"Grace..." He believed that she hadn't moved on yet. "There's still a chance for us to work this out.."

She felt his hand cup her cheek for a moment taking in his touch again; all the feelings she had for him came rushing back. She let his hand linger before putting her guard back up. She stepped back and wiped her tears away. There was that part of her that wanted him to touch her, and for her to be able to open up to him again, but all she could think was back to the night he broke up with her. The trust was gone.

"You should go" she said simply.

He stood for a moment and still looking at her waiting for her to look at him. He didn't want to. He knew Grace still loved him.

"I still love you. Despite what you may think, and what I did, I still love you" he said

Grace covered her mouth to try and hold back the emotion. She couldn't look him in the eyes or else she'd give in.

"Nothing is going to change that, I can't move on and I will never love another woman because you're it for me. And if I have to spend the rest of my life showing you how sorry I am and earning back your trust and love, then I'll do that Grace" he stepped towards her. He wasn't going to give up on her. He couldn't.

Grace finally looked up at him standing in front of her. Not backing down. She let the tears free "Stop" she whispered.

He shook his head. "I can't" He reached for her face again.

Grace couldn't process a single thought. Memories and feelings over the last year filled her head. They happiness she felt with him, the hurt he caused her. She couldn't make up her mind. She didn't move away. Instead she closed her eyes. Sidney knew she stopped fighting.

"Grace...I'm sorry" he said leaning closer leaning his forehead on hers.

Grace knew he was. But it still couldn't shake the pain he caused her. "Why are you doing this" she asked "Why now"

"I was just doing what I was told. That I shouldn't try and fix this until I fixed myself first, and I'm nearly there Grace" he said hovering his lips over hers.

Hearing Sid tell her that helped her believe Dan got through to him. That Sid really did want to work it out because he loved her. But too much time had passed already, Grace couldn't trust that it would work out between them.

Sid's lips met hers. Grace lost herself for a moment in his arms. Forgetting where she was or what was going on. She was feeling emotions she hadn't felt in such a long time, emotions she longed to feel again.

For a moment John flashed in her mind and she pushed away covering her mouth "Please go" she begged, "Please just go"

Sid waited for another moment hoping she'd change her mind. But Grace opened the front door looking away, she couldn't look at him if she did she knew she'd give in and she wasn't going to hurt John anymore that she was already.

"Sidney please" she begged again. The thought of hurting John was giving her the strength to fight her feelings in the moment. She cared about John, he was the most important person in her life and she just betrayed him.

Sid let out a small sigh and stepped into the hall. "I meant everything" he said turning "Please think about what I said"

"I think about it everyday" she said finally looking at him, "But I'm with someone who loves me, someone who respects you and who genuinely likes you and this is how you are treating him" she shook her head, 'I'm sorry, but you need think about that" she said shutting the door.


	37. Chapter 36

It had been almost a week since the night Grace saw Sidney and everyday since then, Grace went over the events in her mind. It was also just as long since she had seen John for more than an hour with him being so busy with camp and her schedule. She hadn't told John what had happened and she wasn't sure she was able to. It weighed heavily on Grace, she was as torn as ever after seeing Sidney.

"Wow" she heard behind her. She turned seeing John standing in the threshold of her bedroom door with a smile on his face.

She hadn't even heard him come in. She looked back at the full frame mirror she stood in front of. Her one shouldered purple gown fell to the floor. It was simple, she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself, and since it was the first public outing she was going on with John. The hem along the shoulder and bust of the dress was gathered giving the loose dress a bit of shape. Grace tucked her fringe to the side of her face and turned to face John again.

He still wore his smile. He looked good in a tux Grace thought. But the thought of Sidney kissing her last week ate at her and her guilt came rushing back.

He stepped towards her, "Ready?"

Grace nodded silently with her thousand yard stare. "You alright" John said holding her face

Grace patted his hand that covered her cheek and nodded again. "Just nervous" she said.

Part of it was true. She'd never gone to a team event. Not like this one. They were attending a dinner and auction for Chicago Children's hospital. An annual event they do before the season begins. Word was out that John has a lady in his life, and that lady was Dan Bylsma's daughter. Grace wasn't ready for the onslaught of questions that awaited her. It seemed worse than last year in Pittsburgh with 24/7.

John kissed her, making her thoughts subside and stand with John in the moment. She loved that he could do that to her. To make her forget all her troubles and be with him in the moment by only a kiss. She opened her eyes and stared into his big brown eyes and everything was quiet. She wanted to love him, she did. But she loved Sidney as well.

"I love you" she said quietly not realizing the words coming out.

John took a moment to make certain he heard her properly. He smiled. "Do you now" he said with a grin

Grace nodded with a small smile. "When I'm with you nothing matters" she held his face. "You are an amazing man, you love me for all my faults. You've been the best thing for me this year" she said knowing she needed to tell him at least that much.

"It's not hard to love someone like you Grace" he said brushing a piece of hair away from her face, "You don' have many faults"

Grace looked down knowing she was hiding something big from him, "I do" she said

John tilted her head up and kissed her, "I love you" he said. He finally heard Grace say the words. He felt complete finally hearing the words. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with his girl.

The convention centre was done up lavishly for a fundraiser the Blackhawks were holding for the Chicago Children's hospital. Grace began wondering why she agreed to coming. The media and fans were starting to hear the news that their Captain was dating the daughter of the Penguins head coach and Grace knew there would be questions asked and John wasn't around to field anything for her while he got set up to make a speech backstage.

She stood alone with Duncan and his wife along with Patrick Sharp and his wife taking photos and talking to the media.

"So Grace, was your father upset to learn you were dating a league rival" one journalist asked.

"Not at all" Grace tried to smile through the flashes and the scrum of reporters, "Because of all that's happened since meeting each other, we have a really close and open relationship. He was a little surprised but he's happy. He likes Jonathan a lot"

"Having now dated two NHL Captains are you tempted to make comparisons?" another asked

The question caught Grace completely off guard as she stood with a blank expression. It had already been two weeks since Sid had been in town and they kissed, anything to do with Sidney, Grace was left looking a deer in headlights.

Duncan laughed, "Questions like that certainly separate real journalists from the trash reporters out there"

"I think Grace is done answering questions for the night" Patrick added guiding her out of the crowd "Asshole" he mumbled under his breath.

Grace smiled grateful the guys were looking out for her. They learned early on that people were going to ask questions about Sidney, and they knew Grace enough by now that she wasn't comfortable answering questions about her personal life. They knew John wasn't either

Grace met Kaner at the bar and sighed, "This would be more fun if people would stop asking me stupid questions, this night is supposed to be about you and the team and the kids"

Patrick smiled holding up his gin and tonic, "Makes the night easier"

Grace looked around "You meet with the kids like that?"

Pat shook his head, "I make sure I do my rounds with the kids at the beginning, then I go to the bar, before I talk to the journalists"

Grace chuckled. Pat looked at her a little concerned, concerned enough for him, "You look like you have a million things on your mind. Everything ok?"

Grace nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a million things on my mind" she admitted, "It's a little strange with the season starting. I sort of miss Pittsburgh to be honest"

Pat shrugged, "Understandable"

Grace saw John walk onto the stage and the music quiet down. Pat and her made their way to their table and sat down with John giving Grace a smile as she looked up towards the stage. Guilt still filled her for not telling John about Sidney kissing her. It was hard thinking he was going to New York tomorrow for three days, and the fear Sid would be there as well.

Trying to listen to John's speech and introducing the children Grace still replayed the night with Sidney in her mind. She heard he had gone for the treatment and since having it has passed all of his cognitive testing and concussion tests. Dan had texted her saying he was cleared for contact last week.

"You ok?" John sat down next to Grace while dinner was being served. She had kept that distant look on her face all night. John was beginning to wonder if there was something on her mind, she wasn't telling him.

"Yeah, just tired" she nodded "you did great up there" she rubbed his leg

"What can I say, I'm good at public speaking" he smiled cocky. "Helps when I'm looking at a gorgeous girl in the front" he said

She looked back at him and winked. "You look beautiful tonight" he said contently.

Grace paused and smiled at his compliment. Then the aching guilt she felt rose in her stomach. She looked down still holding her grin, he had a way of making her smile for days at the things he said to her.

"You ok to leave a little early?" John asked, "I have a surprise for you"

Grace nodded but looked a little weary, "A surprise?" she looked back up at him

John nodded saying nothing more.

"So what's this surprise John?" Grace asked following John into his apartment feeling a little better being out of the media's eye. She felt safe in John's condo but the thoughts of the night with Sidney kept forcing their way back into Grace's mind.

Shrugging off her coat she let her hair out and pulled off her nude pumps with a sigh letting her feet free. John smiled, he loved seeing his girl dressed up but was glad she was a jeans and a t-shirt girl.

"Right here" he held p an envelope and handed it to Grace.

"It's an envelope..." Grace held it confused

"The surprise is inside the envelope..." John said with a smile

Grace opened it, "It's a plane ticket" it read to New York, "John, you want me to come to New York with you?" she asked surprised

John nodded, "You have the week off, why not" he sad wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, "It's pretty spread out so I have some free time and we can tour the city"

Grace looked at the ticket and thought about the implications of going. Sidney was going to be there. With John.

"I thought you'd be more excited about this?" John said a little worried.

Grace looked at him and tried to smile. "I am, really" she nodded, "Thank you so much" she cupped his face

John smiled, 'So that's a yes?"

Grace nodded knowing she couldn't say no and that she had to see Sidney again to put what happened to rest.

Grace followed John through the hotel passed the pockets of people surrounding each player. Grace was excited about seeing her father at least, she hadn't told Dan about her coming with John seeing as he sprung the surprise on her last night.

She tugged on Johns suit jacket and John stopped with raised eyebrows, "You find him?" he held her hand.

Grace spotted Dan with the TSN media group doing an interview.

Grace nodded, "You mind if I meet you in a little while?"

John nodded, "I have an interview in the ESPN room, then with NHL and then I'm downstairs doing a photo shoot for TSN"

"Ok I'll see you in a bit" Grace nodded watching John being herded towards the room.

Grace sighed, her nerves were on edge knowing Sidney wasn't far away and that at some point she would have to face him, with or without John around.

She listened as Dan talked about the upcoming season and his hopes for Sid's return he noticed Grace behind the camera and smiled

"Do you have a return date for your star player?" the reporter asked

He stared at Grace with a grin, "No unfortunately I don't, but people have a way of surprising you. Sid's been working hard at getting back out there and playing the game he loves so much"

The reporter nodded satisfied with the interview and shook Dan's hand as he stood. Dan walked over with a grin and his eyebrows raised to see his daughter.

"Surprised?" Grace smiled

Dan wrapped his arms around his daughter with a smile. "Yes. But I'm more happy to see you. You came with John huh"

Grace pulled away and nodded, "Yeah. He kind surprised me with it last night knowing I had the week off"

Dan smiled. '"I'm glad you came" he was approached by his assistant as he looked up

"Dan, they're ready for you at The hockey news" she said

He nodded. "Tell them I'm coming" he looked back at Grace, "Sorry. Can I meet up with you after? If you're not busy with John?"

Grace nodded. "I'll be around"

Dan made his way to his next interview, "See you in a bit then"

Grace felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Marc-Andre behind her with a smile. Grace smiled relieved to see him. "They invite just about everyone here don't they" Grace smirked

Marc laughed hugging her. "Guess so, since you're here"

Grace looked at him and sighed relived. Marc gave her a knowing look. "Have you seen Sid?"

Grace tensed. "No"

Marc held his expression, like he knew something. Grace studied him for a few moments. "Marc…"

"I talked to him when he got back" Marc finally said

Grace looked guilty. "You did"

Flower nodded. "He told me everything"

Grace rubbed her face tiredly. Flower saw her torn expression and let up his amused look. "You're really bent up about it all aren't you"

Grace stared at the floor silent. Flower thought that after it all Grace would be certain either to take him back or move on, but she stood more confused then ever.

"Common. Let's go get a drink" he said motioning for the elevator.

Grace was a little confused. "Don't you have interviews and photo shoots? And isn't it only 1 in the afternoon?"

Flower smile. "It's 5 o'clock somewhere. Besides you look like you need one"


End file.
